


The Scarlet Hours

by ZeldaSpirit93



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 13 days to Halloween (challenge), Blood and Gore, Don't get attached to any of the characters here, F/M, Gen, Graphic Description, Graphic deaths, Halloween Challenge, Psychological Horror, The Author Regrets Everything, The pairings are mild, This does get dark, Thriller, Violence, dark themes, if you're squeamish I don't recommend reading this, my attempt to write anything remotely close to horror for Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 54,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaSpirit93/pseuds/ZeldaSpirit93
Summary: As far as Sora was concern today... today was suppose to a great time to hang out with his best friends. As far as he was concerned no one expected this. As far as he concerned... they were disappearing one by one.As far as he was concerned...They were dead from the very start...





	1. The Typical Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words for this. 
> 
> I don't know what sick part of mind told me to write this, or even come up with this story to begin with. But I should say that this story has been in the making for a while now. So I decided to start on a new story, in celebration of Halloween I decided to write a 13 chapter horror story. Be aware that this story will contain the following: 
> 
> Blood, gore, psychological themes, torture, abuse, major character death, (my attempt at horror), and other fucked up shit you would probably see in a the horror/psychological/thriller genre. Read this at your own risk, this is not for the 'faint of heart' or if you're emotionally attached to any of the kingdom hearts characters. 
> 
> Be warned, your favorite character might die. (In the most gruesome or unexpected way possible) 
> 
> TRIGGERS WARNINGS ARE IN ACT
> 
> Do Not Say I Didn't Warn You.

* * *

The silver moon glowed eerily shining brightly over the dark forest that desperately tried to conceal the little bit of light the day had.

The sound of the forest was quiet, strange to think since many animals would be awake at this time. But there wasn’t any awake that wanted to make a sound.

Save for one.

The sound of desperate footsteps thundered against the grass and dirt of the ground. Troubled gasps and scared cries dropped out of the person’s mouth, as tears dripped from their eyes as they ran. Adrenaline and fear dominated their entire being, and their instincts kicked into overdrive. The only thing they did. Was run.

They ran.

And ran.

_And ran. _

More footsteps sounded behind them. Just as loud if not more powerful to catch them.

How did it come to this? Why did this happen?! WHY!?

It seemed like there was no end to this forest. Because they couldn’t find safety, no shelter from this maniac.

—the footsteps had gotten quieter, but that left no solace in the person trying to get away from them. _They just ran._

And ran.

And ran.

But then—

They stopped.

The person almost paralyzed with fear the second they saw the shadowed form of the pursuer. 

A scream ripped out of their throat before the machete collided with their jugular. Silencing their scream in cold blood.

The being removed the blooded weapon. Grinning as the body fell down in the heap, fangs protruding out and gleaming in the now tainted light of the moon.

Another head… won.

0o0

The orange morning light shinned upon their town.

The light filtered through the duo windows barely covered with long curtains. But it did little to cover the light beams that touched the face of a young boy. The orange light touched his closed eyelids, it made him groan. Forcing him to turn around in attempt to get a couple more minutes of sleep.

“Come on Sora, we’re going to be late!” A familiar voice called out trying to shove his brother awake.

“Five more minutes Roxas…” The brunet groaned covering his head with the covers.

“There’s not going to be another five more minutes! COME ON!” His brother shouted ripping the blankets off.

In response the boy in the bed curled up. Brining his thin knees closer to his chest his arms wrapping around himself in attempt to stay warm.

“Have you forgotten there’s a test today!” Roxas shouted.

That gotten a response out of the brunet. “Wha…?”

“If we don’t go Mr. Hidoka is going to give us a Zero.”

Okay, that definitely got a reaction out of Sora, because the younger twin was up and running. “Why didn’t you TELL Me?!” He screamed quickly running to get his uniform.

“I did…” The other deadpanned.

…

It shouldn’t be surprising how fast of a runner Sora is considering used to be in track. As he took the lead of the two, only a few more minutes before the gates would be shut.

“Come on Roxas! We’re going to be late!” Sora called out over his shoulder.

“And whose fault is that!?” The other accused giving his younger twin a glare.

But Sora didn’t give that much thought, he knew Roxas would only scold him more for sleeping in. Well, on the bright side they didn’t live too far away from school, it was a 15 minute walk. But running, they had a chance to get there in maybe 8 minutes, 6 if he broke out completely.

“Then let’s go!” Sora shouted and broke his speed. Roxas gasped and kicked himself to reach the hyperactive boy.

A few minutes to go.

The school is at the distance, Sora grinned knowing they were only a matter of minutes away.

Twilight High. Otherwise known as the school of dreams and nightmares.

Depending how you play your cards, it can either be the best four years of your life, or the worst that _no one_ ever wishes to relive.

Roxas was given a bit of breather when he got to the front doors. There a blonde-haired girl was waiting for him.

“Took you long enough.” She said teasingly with a cross of arms.

“Sorry, a certain younger twin decided to sleep in.” He joked, giving the girl a quick on the cheek.

“You know you could always leave him behind.” She joked along.

Meet Naminé Hitomi, the single most creative student at Twilight High, president of the art club and part of the school’s swim team. And if anyone hasn’t guessed, Roxas’s girlfriend.

“I could, but then the dork would just fail his classes even further.” He laughed walking inside the school walls.

“I heard that!” Sora pouted. 

“Yeah sure.” He shrugged it off, walking as he placed a hand over his girlfriend’s shoulders.

“So, where’s Xion?”

“Probably making out with Axel, you know how those two get.” Nami giggled.

“Remind me to carry a crowbar if they are kissing in public again.” Roxas smirked.

The trio had a couple of minutes to spare, so they were forced to separate and head to their respective classes.

Sora huffed as he walked behind the blonde, slugging his backpack over one shoulder.

“You okay?” Roxas asked noticing his younger twin’s actions.

“No. Why does school have to be so early!” Sora whined slumping even farther.

“Because maybe if it was later we wouldn’t have time to get anything done.” A new voice sounded behind the twins.

Sora instantly brightened. “Hey Riku.”

“Hey.”

Riku Miyano, high school sweetheart and the high school’s star cornerback. Graced with looks, the perfect body and the perfect face. Every guy wants to be him, every girl wants to date him. And the teachers want to praise him.

The prized jewel of high school.

Or at least that’s what Kairi always tell them. (Though to be fair she’s being too bias). 

“Now off to class, both of you, before you get detention.” The silverette said walking pass them.

Sora eyed him, then snickered. “Since when does he care about us getting to class.” 

“Since now, come on or we’ll be late.” Roxas stated pushing his brother ahead to their class.

Though that saved them little when the bell rang. 

...

“Nice of you to join us. Hikari twins.” Their teacher sneered, clearly annoyed with their tardiness.

“Sorry sir.” Sora bowed in respect.

“Just get to your seats.” He commanded, leaving the twins to get to their assigned seats, all while ignoring the class’s combined laughter.

Sora haphazardly dropped his bag to the side of his desk. He barely reached out to grab a pencil and pen when the teacher placed an empty test paper. His eyes widened once he realized that… there’s a chemistry test today.

He bit back a groan. Out of all the classes he had to start with, it had to be chemistry, or anything that had to do with math in general…

Sora took out his pencil, looking at the questions with dread. He had half a mind to toss the test in the trash because he already knew he was going to fail.

But for once he might as well try to give it a try.

...

It resulted him in getting a headache later that day.

“You look as though you just lost five years of your life.” Kairi giggled lightly.

“I wouldn’t doubt it.” The brunet slumped falling onto his desk of his next class. “That test was hard.”

“Not unless you studied chapter nine.” Kairi deadpanned.

A loud bang echoed due Sora’s head collision on the table.

Again Kairi laughed. “Hey, but think of this way, after tomorrow we have the weekend to ourselves. Then it’s Halloween movie marathon at my house.” She smiled.

Sora tilted his head to see his childhood friend’s face. That right, this weekend is Halloween, and instead of walking around in costumes, everyone settled down chilling and watching movies and eating unhealthy snacks.

Kairi and Nani offered their house since their parents were planning on visiting some family members that weekend. Which is perfect to celebrate Halloween and avoid sleep since well… scary movies. 

Well, at least for Axel, that big lug doesn’t admit it, but he’s a big weeny when it comes to horror flicks.

“Do you know whose coming over?” He asked raising his head.

“Well, so far it’s me and Naminé, Riku.” Sora snorted, of course. “Axel and Xion said they had nothing to do, plus Roxas and you.”

“Hayner and the gang couldn’t make it?”

“Well, Olette is down with the flu remember?” Kairi reminded.

“Oh, that’s right.”

“And well Pence was taking his little cousin trick-or-treating, and I haven’t seen Hayner since Tuesday. So, I can’t say for sure he’ll make it.”

“That’s true, well hopefully he’ll be able to make it. He still owes me 20 bucks.”

Kairi rolled her violet eyes. “Is that you ever care about?”

“Hey, he owes me from that bet!” Sora pouted.

“Whatever you say.” Kairi laughed.

…

Lunch is the only time Sora can truly enjoy being at school. Because if there’s one thing that he’s certain about; it doesn’t involve papers or numbers.

He purchased his lunch before meeting back their usual hangout. To mild surprised he found it empty. Huh… he must be early.

He sat down, making sure to bring out his phone and putting it to the side. Ready to enjoy his lunch when—

“Hey did you hear?” A voice spoke in the distance.

“No what?”

Sora turned his head slightly to see girls walking in the distance. Then stopping when one of them pulled out her phone. “Look!” She pushed the cell in the other girl’s line of sight.

“The Guillotine got another one.” 

The second girl took a glance at it, it took her a moment before her hand went straight to her mouth, her eyes widening. “W-what?” She looked pale and ready to vomit.

The first girl nodded vigorously. “I hear that this time it was a guy around our age.”

The girl paled further.

Sora scrunched his brows in worry, “a guy from our age…?” He whispered to himself. His hand reached to grip the other arm.

Lately the news has been talking all about this new criminal. Dubbed as the Guillotine thanks to their habit of killing it’s victims by beheading them. And to hear that another victim has been caught, and one of his age group… he couldn’t help but worry about it.

What if…—

His skin nearly crawled the moment he heard a loud buzz. It took less than a second to see that it was his phone. It was ringing, he picked it from the table and answered it. Not bothering to check who it was he just held it up to his ear.

“Hello?”

“…”

“Hello?” He tried again, but got no answer.

“Hello?” One more time, but same result, this time he went to check the ID.

_Unknown number. _

What?

He touched the screen, but the other phone user hung up on him.

“Okay, what is—”

Something slithered up his spine.

The brunette cried bloody murder.

He jumped, trying to leave the table, but stopped his escape when laughter ensued. His adrenaline didn’t drop, when he turned around to glare at the person.

“Axel!” He screamed his face turning red when he saw the taller lanky peer laughing his ass off. Xion looking like she tried to hold back her laughter but was obviously failing.

“I’m sorry—but it was—perfect timing!” Axel said in between laughs.

People around turned to see the commotion, but once realizing it was one of Axel’s infamous pranks they went back to their regular business.

“What was that for!?” Sora yelled, the youngest huffed crossing his arms.

“Come on, you gotta admit that was funny.” Xion giggled.

But Sora continued to pout.

Axel snickered softly, “sorry, I just had to do it.”

He lifted something red in his hand. “I just had to test out my new phone. Just got it this morning. Look.”

“Whoa, is that the new Mechanier 7!?” Sora gasped, all traces of his earlier frustration vanishing the second he saw the sleek red cell.

“You can bet it is, I spent good money on this.” Axel chimed. “Bad news is I can’t seem to find a good case for it, so in the meantime I’m gonna take extra care of this baby. You won’t believe how good the reception is on this thing.”

“So, you’re the one who called me then.” Sora peered to guess.

“Yeah, like I said, just wanting to test this thing out.” Axel gave a smirk. “And since Halloween is around the corner, just the perfect time to give you the first of the tricks.” 

Sora slumped with a pout. “Joy…”

Xion giggled as she went to sit by her boyfriend’s side. “Aw, don’t take it the wrong way Sora, he’s was just messing with you.”

Sora rolled his eyes and dropped his head on the lunch table. “Sure, why not.”

With that said, it wasn’t long until the rest of his friends, along with his twin arrived at the table. The rest of lunch was spent talking, joking and last-minute planning for the hang out this weekend.

Sora couldn’t wait for it. Hopefully it will be something worth remembering before their high school year ends. The thought made him grin. Hopefully mom will let them go?

…

“Are you sure you should be heading out this late?” The twin’s mother asked once the boys packed their backpacks.

“Mom, it’s okay. Besides we’ll be spending the night over.” Sora reassured stuffing his second shirt in.

The brown-haired woman didn’t exactly look so happy about it, but knowing that her boys are going to be at a family friend’s house did reassure her a little. But that still didn’t take away the slight apprehension that came with it.

“Yeah, don’t worry so much.” Roxas stated slinging his black and white backpack over his shoulder. Having gone to many sleepovers before he knew how things went.

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” She particularly stared at Sora as he also slung his backpack over his shoulders. Seeing as this will be the first sleepover he’s ever been to.

“Yes mom. It’s not like there’s anything that’s gonna happen. We’re just watching movies.” Sora said with an eye roll as he made his way outside the door. Roxas was going right after but before he did she placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Make sure to watch over him.” She whispered gently.

Roxas turned his mother, but to see the sincerity in her brown eyes, he could only nod in understanding. “I know…”

She smiled weakly at him, before letting him go along with the excited brunet.

“Make sure to call me when you get there.” She said.

“We will.” Roxas said exiting the door but didn’t close it when she arrived near it.

“And stay safe, you know what’s been going on in the news!”

That made the twins stop for a moment.

The Guillotine tended to attack during the night, because of this authorities have advised that everyone not to be outdoors pass 6 pm.

It was a miracle that their mother allowed them to go to Kairi’s hangout. (As long as they left early and no later than 4 pm).

It’s 3:30 pm right now, they also planned to sleep over. So they should be relatively all right.

Perhaps the only reason why she’s letting them go because there was going to be a group of people at her house. As she always says, there’s safety in numbers.

“We’ll make sure to call you as soon as we get there.” Sora smiled.

Their mother returned the gesture. “Please be safe.”

“We will.” The two chanted.

And they were off. Sora placed his hand behind his head. “About time, it felt like school took longer.”

“That’s because you hate school.”

“Everyone does!” Sora argued.

“Not everyone.” Roxas shrugged.

“Then that’s because you’re weird.” Sora pouted, “besides, you’re like on the honor roll system or something.”

Roxas rolled his eyes, ahead they got to see people already taking their children trick-or-treating. Probably best considering the murderer out on the loose.

“Do you really think he’ll come out today?” Sora asked turning to the older twin.

“I don’t know. But I wouldn’t be surprised since this is the night where everyone is out. And it's Halloween, the time where everyone dresses up in costumes.”

Sora looked a little worried. “You don’t think he would try to dress up to kill?” He whispered, subconsciously turning to see a young couple and their child dressed up as a random superhero run pass them.

Roxas smiled and shook his head. “I really doubt he’d be stupid enough to enter inside the mayor’s house. Besides, he kills in the outdoors. Not in people’s homes.”

Sora breathed in relief. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Roxas looked playfully offended. “Of course I am. Who do you take me for?”

The twins laughed a bit, making their way to their friend’s house. Unbeknownst to them a pair of soulless, but menacing eyes watched them.

0o0

“We’re here!” Sora chimed out once he opened the door. Having known the Hitomi twins since elementary they’ve pretty much got to the point where they can enter each other’s homes without knocking.

Doesn’t help that their mom and Kairi and Nami's dad were also friends with each other since college.

“Come on in.” Kairi’s voice echoed in the kitchen. “Did you bring the stuff?” 

“Sure did.” Sora stated, dropping the bag on the table.

One look and Kairi instantly grinned. “Sweet now we can make floats. Have you ever had Sea Salt floats?”

“Sounds tasty!” Sora chirped.

“Anything that involves sugar sounds good to you.” Naminé joked bringing the plastic cups next to the tub of ice cream.

“In the name of Destiny no. Don’t give him extra sugar, it’s bad enough that he can’t handle his caffeine.” Roxas pleaded pushing the ice cream away from his brother’s sticky hands.

“Oh Come On!” Sora whined. “I carried it over!”

“And I know you’ll be the one to finish this tub in an hour too.” Roxas stated.

“He’s right you know.” An extra voice added.

Kairi grinned in joy. “You made it!”

Riku hefted two 12-packs of sodas off his shoulder and onto the table. He cracked his shoulder, looking over to the outside. “Just in time too, looks like it’s gonna rain tonight.”

Kairi just walked over to give him a quick peck on the lips.

“Thank Destiny you got the variety!” Naminé smiled, particularly looking at the cream soda.

“What did you expect, just coke or root beer?” Riku shrugged playfully.

“Considering the last time we asked you to bring soda, yeah, we kinda did.” Nami laughed. 

“Well, all that matters is that you came.” Kairi smiled hugging the silverette.

Roxas took the leisure to sit on the white couch in front of the large flat screen T.V. “Alright, I think that’s set, now all that’s left is for Axel to bring the movies.”

“You don’t think he’s going to bring ‘The Shinning’, right? Honestly the book is so much better.” Nami stated walking towards the table.

“Ooh, you know what movie would be good?” Sora piped up. “‘The Silence of the Lambs’.”

“But that’s a thriller.” Riku added. “Not a horror flick.”

“But hey some of that stuff is really messed up. I think it works either way for today.” Sora argued.

“Or we could watch ‘The Conjuring’ or the original ‘Exorcist’.” Roxas offered.

“Do you want me to not sleep tonight?!” Sora whined.

“We’re watching horror flicks on Halloween, how do you not expect to pull an all-nighter dude?” Axel’s voice echoed in the doorway.

The group turned around to see Axel carrying a bag full of movies and four boxes of Pizza, with Xion in the background bringing bags of chips and other junk food.

“Great, I’m using you as a pillow then.” Sora stated jumping right next to his twin.

“Hey! No one said about using each other as human pillows!” Roxas shouted.

“Too Late!” Already Sora was on top of his brother pushing him down on the couch. Roxas landed roughly on his stomach with arms down his sides when suddenly a weight landed on his back.

“Sora GET OFF!”

“Nope!” The younger denied before dragging him with him to the ground with him. As the friends watched the twins tussle Kairi turned to her boyfriend. “Should we help Roxas?”

“No.” Riku said simply turning around to grab a can of root beer.

…

In the end, they started their movie marathon with Silence of the Lambs. Perhaps starting with a thriller would be best before moving onto the more popular and scarier flicks throughout the night.

The best part about the night was that Hitomi household held a slight amount of privacy compared to the rest of the homes. As it sat on a small hill, being the mayor of Twilight Town the house was rather spacious. With some extra elbow room from the other houses. Meaning that is Kairi and Naminé wanted to, they could throw a large loud party and the neighbors wouldn't complain about it since the noise wouldn't be as rambunctious as long as the speakers were indoors.

Sora had always lied about probably not getting any sleep. Because unlike the rest of the gang he was seated right in front of the large T.V with a large bowl of popcorn on his crossed legs.

Behind him, Kairi was seated on Riku’s lap, having watched the movie countless time, she would occasionally look at her phone.

Roxas was laying on the couch with a hand on Nami’s shoulder, whereas Axel was sitting extremely close to his girlfriend. The oldest one occasionally had to look away from the screen. Obviously trying to play it brave, but everyone knew he was a wuss when it came to scary movies. No matter how many times he declares he’s watched the movies before, and they don’t bother him.

You know how it’s usually the girl who curls up to her boyfriend’s chest when she got scared? Well in this case, it was the direct role switch. 

When a dead body came over Axel immediately adverted his eyes and squeezed Xion’s hand tightly.

The blackette giggled softly. “Really Axel? You don’t even see anything.”

“You don’t know that!” He hissed.

Of course, it just left the rest of the friends laugh at his antics.

The movie played on, Sora skidded to the side.

“Where are you going?” Roxas asked.

In response the brunet showed him the empty bowl of popcorn. “Gunna grab some more.”

“Mind bringing me a coke?” Nami asked.

“Sure.” He said walking over to the kitchen.

Upon reaching he grabbed one of the packets of microwavable popcorn. He opened the flap and set the timer to three minutes.

That should be enough time. The brunet gaze back at the T.V from his vantage point.

_“Oh, Clarice your problem is, you need to get more fun out of life.”_ Dr. Lector’s voice sounded from the T.V.

Sora let out a small puff of breath. He had to admit that Anthony Hopkins played Hannibal Lector perfectly. There’s literally no one else who would be able to bring that character to life like he did. 

Sora looked back to his popcorn, only a couple of seconds in. He then turned to the window, where he saw the darken skies. His blue eyes scanning outside of the glass door.

The tree in the backyard shook with the wind pushing it, making the leaves and thinner branches dance softly. And for a moment Sora remained staring at it, like if he wanted to go outside himself.

He walked over seeing the tree at a closer vantage point when suddenly he saw something in the distance.

“Huh?”

He zoomed in a little more, seeing something move—no he saw _someone_ move.

Sora furrowed his brows at the person stand in the backyard. It took a moment as he was now against the door, his hand pressing the glass when he saw the being move, the large moon did Sora a favor to see the outline of the person’s body.

He saw what looked like black hair, wait no… is that a hoody?

Sora could watch in a mix of interest and unease at the body. Something about them… felt… awful. He didn’t know what it was, but for some reason he had the sudden urge to look away. But at the same time… shouldn’t he tell the others? But his feet wouldn’t move… Then—the person turned around.

_“Sora!” _

The brunet gasped loudly, almost screaming then spinning around at the group. Everyone was staring at him with a mix of expressions. Roxas leaned forward and gave him a weird look.

“You okay bro?”

When Sora breathed again, he looked to see outside the duo glass doors. And to his surprise he saw… no one there… Sora blinked harshly, even rubbing his eyes to see again. No one.

Did he imagine it? The microwave beeped a second time, informing him the popcorn was ready.

“Sora?” Roxas said again looking at his younger brother with concern.

“Oh, sorry.” He returned back to the microwave, opening it and pulling out the bloated bag. He silently hissed when the hot air touched his fingers, but moved on opening it and dumping the fluffy yellow bits into the bowl. Reminding himself to grab the soda Naminé asked for, then walked back to the living room and handed it to her.

She gave him a quick thanks.

Roxas leaned forward when Sora sat down on his previous spot. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” He responds snacking on some popcorn.

“Well for one, you dozed off when the popcorn was already done.” The blonde mentioned.

For a split-second Sora thought back to his memory of the tree. The person turning to see him imprinting in his mind. For some reason that seemed very familiar, but at the same time so distant.

“Bro?” A hand was placed on his shoulder shaking him from his thoughts.

“Yes?”

At that point everyone was looking at him and not at the movie.

“Something wrong?” Kairi asked.

Something inside of him jerked when she asked that, why was everyone asking? He’s just fine.

“Look, sorry, I guess I’m just a little tired that’s all. Nothing to worry about.” He said sitting upright.

Though no one seemed to be convinced.

Sora rolled his eyes, just ready to watch the movie, but then he trailed his vision towards Axel, wondering how the big lug was handling the movie. Only to see, Xion is missing.

“Huh? Where is—”

“Bathroom.” Kairi mentioned.

There Sora couldn’t help but breath a smirk. “I’m surprised Axel let her go, considering how much of baby he is for scary movies.”

“Oh shut up.” Axel crossed his arms looking away from the rest.

Laugher ensued and everyone returned to the movie.

…

Xion has been gone for a long while.

Axel was the first to notice when his girlfriend hasn’t returned. “How long does it take for a girl to use the restroom.”

“A long time really.” Riku joked, earning him a semi-hard smack from his own girlfriend.

“Hey, I’m just stating the truth.” Riku defended, Kairi rolled her eyes.

“Still, Xion has been in there for a while now.” Nami stated. “You think she’s okay?”

“It’s not her time of the month is it?” Riku questioned, ignoring the glares from the girls.

“I don’t think so, but maybe she could. Yeah, that must be it, she takes forever when she’s on her period.”

Sora gaged. “Ew! TMI!”

“ALRIGHT!” Kairi stopped. “Enough. Anyways, Axel is right, Xion has been in the bathroom for quite some time.” She got off her boyfriend’s lap.

“I’ll go check on her.” She said walking away from the living room and towards the bathroom at the end of the hall.

With Kairi offering to find Xion and the movie continued with minimal interruption.

Sora breathed and rested back where he originally sat, the popcorn hot and ready to enjoy. Man, horror movies are so predictable nowadays. He chomped down on more as Roxas leaned over his shoulder and grab some from his bowl.

A few minutes passed and finally Sora couldn’t pay attention to the movie anymore. His mind wondering back at the person he saw outside. Instinctively he turned to the duo doors. But like before, saw no one there. Part of him wondered who was that? Maybe… maybe it was—

"Hey, did Xion come back at all?" Kairi’s question interrupted his thoughts. 

“No. Otherwise she would have come back.” Axel stated with a cross of arms turning to the other redhead. 

“You sure? Cause she wasn’t in the bathroom.” Kairi informed.

What…?

Roxas sat straighter, “she’s not there?”

“Did she get lost?” Sora wondered.

“How the hell would she get lost?” Riku mentioned.

“Maybe I should look for her.” Naminé offered getting up, “though I’m not sure how she wou—”

Her words were interrupted when the lights flickered. She along with everyone else jumped, looking up at the lights, when suddenly they flickered off. Leaving them shrouded in darkness.

A girly shriek erupted in the room.

“Geeze Naminé, it’s okay.” Riku calmed.

“I didn’t scream!” The said girl shouted fumbling to get her cell out. A small but a pretty light shot out of the white phone, partially illuminating the room.

Then the boys stared at the red-haired girl. 

“Don’t look at me.” Kairi denied before anyone could suggest it.

Instantly the light and everyone’s eyes turned to Axel who was now looking away. 

Riku walked over the window, he pushed up on of the blinds up to see. There wasn’t a single flicker of light, even the streetlights were off. “Looks like it’s a blackout.” 

“Great… party ruined…” Kairi moaned sadly.

“I don’t think that’s a problem, I’m sure the lighting should be back soon.” Roxas said getting up so he can wrap a comforting arm on his girlfriend. Who then kindly pushed it off to start heading to the hallway.

“I’m going to get some flashlights, there should be some in the basement or garage.” Naminé said taking her phone with her.

“I’ll go with you.” Roxas offered already following.

The others took out their own phones when lights beamed down.

“Okay, so in meantime, let’s see if we can wait until the electricity gets back on.” Kairi looked at her pink phone.

At least it’s fully charged.


	2. This Isn't a Movie!

* * *

A few minutes have passed and still nothing. 

“They sure are having a hard time finding some flashlights huh?” Riku mentioned leaning back on the couch. All of their phones have been placed upside down on the coffee table so that the rays of light shot up and reflected on the white ceiling, giving some illumination.

“It’s not exactly easy finding flashlights in the basement you know.” Kairi huffed a little. “Especially when there’s a blackout. No one expected the electricity to go out.” 

Maybe a couple of more minutes passed when Axel spontaneously rose from his seat. “Alright it’s been long enough. I’m gonna go find Xion. She’s hasn’t responded yet.” He said showing everyone the sent text message. “She always responds back.” 

“You sure you can handle going out there in the dark big boy?” Riku teased, Axel glared at him. “Shut the hell up fucker.” 

Riku smirked.

The oldest of the group just ignored that and took his leave. 

Now only three remained. 

“This sorta reminds me when we first met.” Riku commented looking at his girlfriend. 

Sora rose a brow looking up from the floor. “Why do you say that?” 

“Doofus over there just happened to be sitting on his own during lunch, before Kairi went over.” Riku smiled remembering the memory fondly.

“That’s the time you covered my eyes with a blindfold! I slipped on a banana peel thanks to you!” Sora shot up from the ground to glare at the silverette.   
He still remembers it, it was the first time he and Kairi met Riku. Not exactly the kindest of the bunch at the time. As Riku found Sora to be a rather... easy target. He and his gang of lankies. There's no way he wouldn't remember that incident in the cafeteria, it was a huge embarrassment, Kairi almost getting into a fist fight with a smug Riku. But that event was short lived thanks to the teachers and almost forgotten thanks to people's curious minds of the school's grapevine of news. It also helped that one of their classmates got expelled from school. Something about stealing papers and money or something of that. 

So the incident of the banana peel was yesterday's news.

His elementary and middle school years weren't exactly his favorite. As he didn’t exactly have that many friends at the time other than his brother and the Hitomi twins… 

Riku laughed. “Yeah good times.” 

The brunette pouted, but didn’t pester further. He leaned back, his eyes looking at the bright circle on the ceiling. He wondered, how long does it to fix a blackout. Obviously it must either have to be a blown transformer or something went down in the power station. Either way, he didn’t exactly like having a darken street… especially since… 

There was a tapping at the door. 

Kairi and Riku rose up their gazes moving towards the door, barely illuminated by the phones’ light. 

"I could've sworn I put the do not disturb sign." Kairi mentioned scratching the side of her head. 

“I’ll check.” Riku offered before anyone else could.

There was an uneasy silence between the two friends when Riku walked over to the door. Sora rose to his feet; he didn’t know why but something seemed iffy about the knocking. His eyes drifted towards the glass door in the back, seeing the tree, the leaves blowing in the wind. Then returned to see Riku peep into the spyhole. He looked around in it for a few seconds when he twisted the doorknob. 

Everyone's breath hitched—

No one.

Riku looked at both directions. Even taking a couple of steps to see, a still silence save for the gentle wind coursed in the entire room.   
Causing the silverette to close the door behind him. As clearly no one was outside.   
  
“You think it was a trick-or-treater?” Sora asked finally releasing the anxious breath.   
  
“At this hour?” Kairi asked indigently. “Doubt it, especially since the public curfew is still in act. I don’t think any parents in their right mind would be taking their children trick-or-treating.” 

“A prank then?” Sora offered, it wouldn’t be the first time stupid teens would go around pranking other people. Especially with the tension going around of the serial killer. Whether it be during or outside of Halloween.

“Could be, but Kai’s right, why would anyone randomly go at a door to knock and then leave.” Riku pondered.  
“Exactly my point. It might be a prankster trying to scare people. I wouldn’t doubt it if could—” The brunet stopped talking when the door knocked again. Riku jumped turning around to see the closed wooden door.  
  
Kairi brought her legs closer by reaction. Riku silently went over and glared into the peephole, when he pulled away he walked away from the doors.

“Nothing?” Sora asked. Riku shook his head. “Alright you might be right, it might be this idiot prankster. Otherwise who would go through so much effort to try to scare us.”

Sora breathed a smirk from that. “Told you.”

But the second he said that, a hang bang hit the door. Scaring the wits out of the three from the sound.

“What on…”

**THUNK!**

That immediately had the three standing away from the entrance.

“Kairi are you sure your parents are away?” Riku asked looking behind him to see his girlfriend.

“Yes. They won’t be coming back until Sunday.” She responded in a quivering tone. 

Sora hunched closed to the couple. “This is like the scary movies…” He whispers his blue eyes wide in the darkness. If he knows anything about horror flicks is that no one should ever go towards the sound. That is the dumbest decision to make. It’s like shouting: _Yeah! I’m in here! Kill me now!_

Riku backed away, as another large bang hit the door; he moved an arm in front of Kairi. “Okay… I’m gonna say it’s safe to assume we should avoid the doors.”   
  
No one had objections, which in furthered in favor when the banging returned. Only this time they continued with rapid motions; a lot harder and more desperate.   
  
The trio immediately shut off their phone’s lights. Making the room dark again but that did little when just as quick the door’s window shattered Kairi screamed jumping as her hands clawed onto Riku’s shoulders.

Her eyes widening larger than dinner plates as her mind screamed at her. What if… what if it’s _The Guillotine!?_  
  
Then there was mixed laughter. That was the last straw because they all bolted into the hallway, finding their way in and away from the possible danger. They ran straight, following right after Kairi as she knew the halls better than they did. They didn’t so much dare to turn on their phones or its lights fear that the intruder(s) would see.

Sora looked back once, seeing nothing but the destructing sounds in the living room kept them all going. Kairi was ready to make a turn, but her face met something solid. She cried out, feeling her nose break upon collision when she fell down. Another shout of shock echoed, forcing Riku quickly get in front of his girlfriend at the shadowed person.

He nearly pulled a punch when he saw the wide eyes of Roxas holding a flashlight at his face. 

Naminé came out as soon as she heard the thud. Where she then saw her twin on the floor. “Kairi!?” She gasped kneeling down to help her now bleeding sister. 

“What the hell dude!?” Riku shouted ready to grab the blonde. 

“What do you mean?!" Roxas demanded pulling away from the silverette's hand range. 

Nami got in between them. "What's going on, why were you guys running?” 

“T-There’s someone out there!” Sora gasped his legs and arms quivering in fear. 

“What?” Roxas asked his eyes wide at his younger brother, he pushed the flashlight to Riku and went to his own twin who shivered like a little leaf.   
He spun around pointing behind him, towards the living room. “S-someone is knocking!” 

“Knocking? What—”

But Roxas didn’t get to finish his sentence when the sound of something shattering echoed in the hallway. Kairi cried out, gripping onto her sister who jerked her head up, her eyes wide down the hall.

It didn’t stop there, when something else crashed to the floor. Metal, plastic and other materials dropped to the ground. And what sounded like wood breaking by something metallic set them all off. 

The remaining numbers booked it, running out of the hall and down the closest room available. 

The basement. 

The door was locked behind them, uncaring what happened or who was up there.

All they knew was that they had to get out of there.   
  
The flashlights provided them the light to run down the stairs and within the dusty mess of the basement. There was another room inside, a small little shack inside but what lied behind it was the real deal that Naminé took the lead. 

“You have a bomb shelter?!” Riku gasped. 

“Not a bomb shelter, but it’s a secret place to hide in. It’s sound-proof.” She explained in hast, pushing the wardrobe out of the way. All three males helped her, pushing it to reveal a small green door. There behind it was small room, so small but everyone would be able to fit inside. 

They filtered in, with Riku guiding Kairi in followed by Sora then Roxas, just when Naminé was about to close it Roxas called out. “What about Axel and Xion?! We can’t just leave them out there!”

Naminé shut her eyes tightly and locked the door. 

The space was tight but they were able to gather themselves in, there was barely any room to move unless they were comfortable touching bodies. 

The flashlight served as a lightbulb. 

“Okay, so now what? We wait here and die from Carbon Dioxide poisoning?” Riku commented bitterly.

“No. We call the police.” Naminé stated. 

“Uh problem… no service!” Riku shouted pulling up his phone to show the lack of signal.  
“Great. GREAT!” Kairi sobbed but gasped when her nose bled again. 

“Stop you’re making it worst!” Nami scolded making sure to press the tissue against her sister's nose. If they only had something to create a splint with. 

“And we can’t just stay here!” Riku argued, 

“I agree; besides we need to find Axel and Xion!” Roxas argued further.

“I know… but we can’t risk the intruder know we are down here. What we need is a plan. We can’t just rush up and go up there without something.” 

“Or a weapon.” Riku saw her reasoning. Damn they really are stuck here aren’t they. 

“Do you have anything that works as a weapon here?” Roxas asked hopefully. 

“Dere’s a bat.” Kairi managed her broken nose now held in place.

“And what if our pursuer has a gun.” Riku interjected. 

Sora shook his head. “Doubtful… most villains don’t carry guns. They prefer knives and sharp weapons.” 

“Oh yeah, because this is _“The Shinning”_ and our intruder happens to carry an ax. Are you FREAKEN SERIOUS!?” Riku screamed. 

Sora winced. And Roxas glared at the current oldest. “Stop it!” 

“Oh yeah, because this is the perfect time to lay back and let this happen. In case you forgot our cells DON’T have signal down here!” 

“I’m wid Riku here.” Kairi mumbled out. 

He’s right, their options were limited. 

“So, what do we do?” Roxas gave in. 

“We get out of here. We don’t find or fight our aggressor unless we absolutely need to, and then get the hell out of here.” The oldest explained. 

“We need to call the police.” Sora said as an afterthought. “Because as you know, there is a serial killer out there.” 

“Out there… Sora. I fucken doubt The Guillotine is out there! Get it through your thick head. He’s RIGHT Here!” 

“Stop Yelling!” Nami shouted, rubbing her temples. “And while you may be right. We need to let the authorities take care of this. Do you really think a bunch of teenagers can take on a killer? Especially if they are holding a weapon? This isn’t like the movies where the protagonists can escape to see the sequel. This. Is. Real.”

All of them stayed silent by the girl’s outburst. 

“Nami is right. We need to get a signal somewhere, contact the police.” Sora said hugging his arms. “But I am with Riku. If it comes down to it, then the better thing to do is get away from here and go somewhere safe. Somewhere that has people.” 

Now that’s something they can all agree with.

Roxas turned to his girlfriend. “Okay… so you said there’s a baseball bat around here?” 

...

It wasn’t exactly the brightest of ideas, and maybe they all could have come up with something better. But what else could be done? 

What looked to be a group of young teens in a bunch staggered themselves up the basement stairs. Each were holding some kind of weapon to defend themselves with, and while ill-planned for now, it was all they could manage. Riku had tried convincing Kairi to stay behind. But the stubborn redhead insisted that she go too. 

He figured it had something to do the fact that she didn’t want to stay alone even in such a safe place.

Sora gripped the crowbar in his hand. His wide eyes looking in all directions of where the possible killer may be. He and Roxas remained in the back of the group, each scanning and listening for anything suspicious. 

The younger inched closer to his brother his eyes darting in every direction. “Do you really think that the killer is here?” 

“Honestly… I don’t know bro.” Roxas murmured, his fingers tightening around the bat.

The flashlight they held had turn on and turn off constantly. Neither one of them felt comfortable keeping the flashlight on for fear that their pursuer would see them. Then again, there is a great chance that he would find them regardless. Their only hope is that they get a suitable signal to call the police. 

“Anything yet?” Roxas whispered to Riku who pulled the cell out of his pocket. It was a quick flash checking to see if there were any bars. 

“Stupid piece of shit…” He growled at the device under his breath; he turned off the phone’s lock screen with a harsh glare. “Nothing yet.”

“Dat’s sdrange, we left de basemen’. Dere is no way dere shouldn’t be any signal at all.” Kairi pointed out, her broken nose had long stop bleeding but the swelling and bruising made its appearance.

The air itself dropped several degrees, Sora shivered evident goosebumps running down his arms and back. He inched closer to his brother unable to stay part from him. 

Their pupils dilated, finally adjusted to the darkness giving them a better sense of their surroundings. But what the youngest didn’t notice was their stop, causing him to bump against his brother’s back. 

“Sorry.” He whispered, feeling his breath become hotter out of tension.   
Roxas didn’t respond, but he tapped something against Sora’s leg in confirmation.

“Wha—”

A hand reached for his wrist, which made him gasp, but that only deepened his apprehension when the hand tugged at his wrist. 

He didn’t say anything but then he heard a door creek. “Roxas?” He whispered, but something covered his mouth. 

“Shh…” came the response. 

…

Naminé didn’t feel an ounce of security. Which is strange considering this is her own home. The place she grew up for 16 years with her sister.   
Her fear heightened when Riku came to a stop. He pulled out his phone again and yet there wasn’t a bar.   
_*Great so now what do we do?*_ She thought, a sense of dread crawling down her spine. A hand touched her shoulder, which made her jump, but upon seeing a faint outline of red she calmed. 

“Do you dink we should go to one of our rooms?” Her older sister asked lowly. 

“I think for now that would be the best idea. There might be a signal there.” Riku mentioned. “It might be one bar, but it should be enough.” 

“Then let’s go. Whose room is the closest?” Roxas asked.

“Mine.” Nami whispered. She grabbed the male blonde’s wrist she led them towards the end of the hall. Her hand brushed up the wall before a familiar railing smoothed under her slender fingers. She used it as a guide to walk up being careful to not emit a squeak of the old wood. 

She heard the others follow her the wood creaked under the weight of the bodies. Silent as their steps were it didn’t stop the pressure the wood countered against. Eventually they made it up to the second floor. Nami used her eyesight at the best of her abilities, her nerves a racking mess as all her focus went to her ears.

Roxas tapped her shoulder, which made her squeeze her hand in warning. Blue eyes darted in both directions. Seeing as there was no one in the hall she took the first step. 

The other semi-silent footsteps copied her lead when she reached further to the white door. Behind would hold shelter until help arrived. 

Her hand reached for the knob. 

Just when her fingers touched the cold metal she froze. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. 

And she wasn’t the only one.

More footsteps were heard. 

And muffled voices. 

“You sure they are here?” A rough voice asked. 

Everyone’s blood freezes on command, neither willing to move or act.

“Geez you think that it would be easy to kill the little runts. I mean they’re kids. What else would you expect?” Another, somewhat jaded voice added.

Cold sweat rolled down Roxas’ face. _This can’t be happening_. Why…a—his hold on Nami’s equally trembling one tightened. Her knuckles were quivering all as she opened the door. 

“Up the stairs.” The first voice said. “I think I heard something.” 

Fear lanced at the teens’ hearts, none stayed in the hall. Their motions rushed to get inside the room, a last line of defense. And perhaps some time that would allow them to call the police. 

Nami was quick to lock the door, giving the group the smallest sense of security available. 

Riku plucked his phone out of his pocket, turning on the screen with a desperation that screamed with fear. His wide eyes opening the screen and a single glance to the screen to see the smallest and single bar at the end. 

He wasted no time to call 911. 

The footsteps had gotten louder. This time reaching the second floor of the house that made every stand still. 

“Are you sure you heard something.” A new voice called out. That makes three.   
Behind the door Nami swallowed softly, her breathing as silent as it could be. 

“Check every door. Leave none unchecked.” The very first voice from before said.   
Riku gripped his phone tighter, the call becoming unbearably too slow to reach the other end. 

Kairi sided close to the taller, her hands shaking with the metal bar in her hand. Her mind screaming unable to contain the tears that slipped one by one. 

A light appeared at the bottom of the door. A flashlight. 

Roxas brought his bat up, seeing as the knob turned around. But stopping according to the lock. 

There was long drawl of a satisfied breath on the other side. _“Got you.”_

There was no time left. The sound of picking the lock has never sounded any louder than before. 

Roxas stood before Naminé, despite her troubled gasp. He let go of her hand and raised his bat up defensively at the door. 

If he’s going to die, then he’s gonna bring the asshole with him! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the first chapter used to be four different chapters. But for the story I have I needed more chapters to make the story smooth together better. So I combined the four into two different chapters. 
> 
> Now all that's left is for the rest


	3. As Far as it Goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it "finally" begins

* * *

The lock clicked a couple more times.

Sweat rolled down the side of his face, his knuckles turning bone white on the grip he had on his bat. Unable to feel himself move beyond his spot he waited. And a single click popped into the room. It took the smallest moment just when the knob opened.

Right before a loud crash rumbled down below.

Not a single soul moved when another muffled crash occurred, followed by a scream.

The person at the door paused, his motions but didn’t stay for long when the knob was left to turn back on its own. Footsteps thumped down the floor and ran down, crashing onto the stairs and down to the first floor.

It’s only when the sounds die down do the teens breath again. Talk about a _lucky _coincidence.

Roxas faced everyone who was equally pale. “We need to get the hell out of here.”

“No Shit Sherlock!” The silver haired teen whispered-screamed. He checked his phone wanting to scream when the signal died down.

_*ARE YOU FUCKEN KIDDING ME?!*_ Riku screamed internally. 

“What wrung Riku?” Kairi asked worried from his angered expression.

“Check your phones.” Riku stated rapidly.

“What?” Nami gasped.

“Check Your Phones!” He repeated harshly.

The remaining members stuttered back, but didn’t argue to reach for their pho—Kairi patted her pocket, finding it… empty.

_Oh no…_

Roxas felt his stomach twist and turn when he checked his pockets. The lump of his cell was gone.

Kairi nearly was ready to cry and Naminé paled further. “No…”

Roxas inhaled with massive effort, his eyes facing behind him...

—behind him…

**“Sora!” **

0o0

The grip over his mouth loosen just slightly. Wide blue eyes looked up seeing the person that held him.

"Don't move." Axel said softly his palm letting go of Sora.

Wide blue eyes looked up seeing the person that held him. “A-Axe…”

“Shh.” Axel silenced, his green eyes looking at the door when hearing the intruders walk about in the house. "Don't move."

Blue and green eyes drifted back to the door; barely a creak open to see a man dressed entirely in black pass by. 

Sora gulped silently, which furthered his worry when another followed behind him.

This is not good at all...

“Who are they?” Sora asked in a low whisper.

“I doubt they weren’t invited to the party.” He said.

Sora rose a brow at him, but didn’t focus on that on another second when a third being walked into the living room with the others.

They watched as the hooded people stalk around the hall. Moving a couple of things out of the way, they didn’t seem to be holding any visible weapons. But as far as Sora concerned, he’s sure they would have them hidden in their clothes. After all, every villain wouldn’t break in without an alternative. And since they are breaking in…

His stomach started to quake.

“We need to move the second we get the chance.” Axel whispered next to his ear. Sora nodded pressing his forehead against the door frame, watching another man, much shorter than the others pass by. The man paused for a second, holding out something in his hand, wait… is that a cell phone?

No. _Cell phones_.

But he didn’t hold on it for long when he dropped three of them. He recognized the black one and the pink one.

Those were Roxas' and Kairi's cells!

A wave of panic and sickness grew within the brunet. Silently watching them to the ground and stomped on the three. Creating a mixture of pink, black and whites.

“Think they can call the police huh.” He smirked and walking where the others were at.

“Not they would be able to.” Another said walking within the view as he tossed a pair of wire-cutter pliers. “Signal is cut off.”

Sora felt his breath hitch, instinctively pulling out his phone. Axel grunted lightly at his actions. But Sora pulled it out, looking at the screen. And to his dismay the signal was shot.

_*Dammit…*_ He cursed mentally, trying to keep his frustration down to an all-time low as he pocketed the cell back into his pocket.

“Where do you think there at?” A new voice sounded walking down. Sora waited, until another cloaked person walked in their range of sight.

There were four?!

“Hiding up in the room somewhere. I doubt they would be outside, considering there is only one door.” A jaded voice sounded in the distance.

“Either way, they better come out of hiding soon, otherwise I might as well stab one of you guys out of sheer boredom.” This time it was a woman that spoke,

“They should be up the stairs; we need to go find them.” A rougher one said, crossing his arms in an almost playful manner. “We don’t exactly have that much time to grace ourselves over.”

“Fine with me.” The woman spat, already walking up to make her way down the hall.

Sora stopped breathing, holding it in as she walked pass the small closet.

“As for the rest of us, let’s search. It won’t be long until boss makes his appearance.” The rough one said taking a couple of steps forward.

“Find them within an hour.”

And with that they all departed, making their way towards the end of the hall. Once the sound of their footsteps were gone Sora breathed again.

“We need to find the others.” Sora said turning to Axel.

“And how exactly? You saw where those killers went!” Axel hissed harshly.

“Well, we can’t just leave them.” Sora protested opening the door. He took a quick moment to see around him, breathing a sigh that there was no one in the hall.

“There might be more of those goons upstairs. If we make any noise they’ll come running. We need to be cautious.” Axel added softly.

Sora gripped his crowbar tighter. “I know. For now, I think it’s best that we find something so you can defend yourself with.” 

“Do you really think a bunch of teenagers will be able to fend off experienced killers.” Axel demanded taking a couple of silent steps forward.

_No._ Or at least that was Sora’s initial response. Yet, Sora knew that they couldn’t just wait out the death, right now they needed a plan.

“Wait…” Sora mumbled out, “didn’t you say your father was an electrician?”

Axel rose a brow, “yeah…”

“You think you can get the signal and power working again?”

Axel glared at him, “_oh sure,_ why not. You do realize it’s a blackout right.”

Sora sighed, walking besides him, “better than nothing—wait! What about your cell? Did you say it’s signal was strong?”

Axel grunted harshly.

“Well?”

“If I could find it.” Axel muttered bitterly.

Sora gaped at him. “Are. You. Serious!?”

_“SHHH!”_ Axel shushed covering his mouth. “Look it’s not my fault!” He whisper-screamed. “The moment those jerks came, I went hiding, it’s not my fault that it just happened to fall out of my fucken pocket!”

Talk about poor luck…

Axel removed his hand off Sora’s mouth, taking a quick look of their darken surroundings. They spotted the stairs to the second level. Knowing it was where the killers must have taken, they eased their way to another part of the hall. Axel pressed his back to the wall, looking around the corner. Seeing that there was no one there, he breathed and signaled for the younger to follow him. 

“Well where was the last place you had it on you?” Sora whispered.

Axel did the same thing when they reached near the end of the hall. Seeing no one there, they carefully entered the living room.

“I had it when I was searching for Xion.”

And judging by her lack of appearance, Sora would say she’s missing too. Well isn’t this just a horrible story to behold. Not only is he separated from his brother and the rest of his friends. But Xion is still missing, a worry settled in his chest.

He hopes she’s all right.

The weight of someone’s weight pressed onto the stairs.

The sound of footsteps immediately alerted them. The two males immediately tensed, hearing the footsteps becoming louder with each pace. Rapidly Axel pulled out something out of his pocket, and before Sora had any chance to react, Axel pushed Sora behind him.

“Whatever you do, don’t. Make. A. Sound.” He commanded.

“Wha—” Again he couldn’t finish when Axel quickly raced to wall, flicking out a dark pocketknife.

It took a split second, when the cloaked person walked within distance. Axel had not spent any more time, angling his knife to that the blade faced away from the front of his hand.

Sora could only watch in petrified awe the way how Axel positioned himself. Silent and patient, even in the semi-darkness Sora could see the older’s expression hardened and concentrate.

The green of his eyes constricted just in time the moment the dark of the cloak came across the edge of the hall. And just as quick did the angled blade stabbed the person.

The person shouted in a plethora of shock and pain. And just as quick did Axel plucked the knife out of the man. Thick drops of blood splattered and stained the floor, leaving no time for the other man to regress Axel jumped out of the corner and onto the intruder. Knocking the man to the ground with Axel landing right on top of him. The red covered blade moving down to aim for the man’s eye. 

However, despite the initial shock, the other demonstrated that he still had some fight in him. Grabbing Axel’s wrist before the knife can be embedded into his head.

Sora staggered back as he watched in horror at their fight, as his friend struggled to push the knife down on the intruder.

However, their battle of strength didn’t last for long when the other person’s free hand dug into his various pockets to flick out a knife. Axel never got to react fast enough when a solid thin pain stabbed his arm.

Axel cried out, slacking his grip on the blade and nearly fell over. Sora screamed, his instincts telling him to run; eyes darting around to see for an escape, or to help!

A moment of chance the cloaked person managed to push Axel off him. The smaller knife still stuck in the bleeding lanky limb. The older popped a fist against Axel’s ribcage, making him grunt out, but the strength of the hit was enough to knock the red head off of him. As Axel lost his former grip and fell to his side his dark blade clanked on the wooden surface. Only a moment’s sign when the intruder grabbed his dark pocketknife; Axel was still recovering to hardly notice his pocketknife being aimed over him. The man shouted and pushed the lengthy blade down—a crowbar struck his shoulder.

The cloaked person cried out; the crowbar landed on his back this time. Hitting between his shoulder blades. As Sora screamed and struck him again. And again. And again.

With the newfound distraction Axel rolled over, hissing at the blade embedded in his forearm. His teeth gritted against each other and pulled the knife out of his arm. Hissing harshly with a vein prodding out of his neck when the blood rivered down his limb. But ignored the gruesome pain to see Sora whacking the man. Axel breathed and staggered up to his feet.

“The head!” Axel commanded.

Sora didn’t hit immediately, but eventually slammed the metal bar hard on the back of the man’s hooded head. 

The first and last hit when the man fell limp.

Axel breathed heavily, pumped on adrenaline when he stood, pressing himself against the wall to see the hooded individual.

Sora took multiple paces back. His eyes widening, his pupils constricting to the size of puncture holes.

“W-what t-t-the hell…!?” He stuttered, his hands trembling, slowly he looked at the bar realizing what happened. He gasped out in unbridled shock and disgust as he threw the crowbar away from him. Hearing it crash to the floor with a loud clank.

_"Wh-what...?!"_ He babbled at the scene. At what _he_ just did. 

Axel kept a weary glance, the tip of his boot clicking with the man’s unconscious form.

Seeing him not moving, Axel then took back his knife. And then flipped him over, the hood came off revealing a long blond-haired older middle-aged man. And for that moment his green eyes widened, lips parting in surprise. But just as quickly that shocked face morphed into a hideous sneer and immediately grabbed him by the coat.

Sora noticed this, seeing the rapid change in his friend’s behavior.

“W-what are you doing…?” Sora squeaked.

“Tying him up. You never leave a dangerous person alive or mobile.” He said simply pulling him towards the kitchen.

The young brunet could only stare at him in a mixture of emotions. As the normally fiery sarcastic Axel change his personality in an instant.

He observed Axel go through the cabinets and pull out some duct tape. Pulling the strip off the take with a loud ripping noise. The long piece bound the blonde’s wrists and ankles together. He swallowed heavily while his older friend did this.

Once the older man was secure, Axel then put him against the center kitchen counter, against the long drawers beneath the sink. Hiding the man from the hallway. Axel rummaged the cabinets again, “now… what else—Ah!”

He tore another piece and covered the elder's mouth.

The finished result was a tied and gagged older man inside Kairi’s kitchen. Once satisfied Axel then grabbed the paper towels using them to clean and soak up his bleeding arm. The knife wasn’t long, so it didn’t stab his arm too deep. He opened another cabinet. Sighing in relief to see a small first aid kit. Talk about _convenient_.

A thousand thoughts scrambled in Sora’s head as he watched Axel treat and cover his injury.

“How… how did you…—!? ” The brunet babbled incoherently. 

“Know?” Axel said wrapping the last of the elastic bandage around his forearm. He faced Sora green eyes almost glowing at him. “Let’s just say it’s the smartest move right now.”

Sora swallowed again, feeling his friend was hiding something. His internal instincts screamed at him to get out of there! Yet at the same time he’s too fearful act upon it.

Like something is bound to catch up with him if did…

Axel crouched by the unconscious man, scavenging through his pockets. He patted, searching and found of a couple of small zip-lock bags, upon unfolding he saw they were holding different kinds of pills.

_*A drug addict…?*_ Sora thought looking down at them.

Axel scanned the remaining pockets; unsurprised to find another small knife, rubber gloves and a bag of some type of powder. But other than that, nothing else.

“Damn…” He cursed, he was hoping that he would find a phone or even and radio of some sort. 

“We need to find the others.” Sora added under his breath when Axel stopped his searching.

“I get that, but this was only one person.” Axel said getting to his feet. “You saw there are more at work here. We may have gotten lucky. But we can’t fight the other guys. What we need to do is find my phone, or at least one that works.”

Sora narrowed his brows slightly. “Where was the last place you remember having it with you.”

Suddenly the seriousness in the red-head’s face dropped as he started to look more sheepish (like the Axel he knows). “Uh… that’s the problem. I can't exactly remember.”

Sora wanted to bang his head on the table. After all that trouble. “So, what do you propose we do now?”

“Now, we go search for my phone, stay out of sight, call the police, and hopefully find the others before those assholes do.” Axel said as he walked around the counter. And grabbing a kitchen knife. “Take this.” He handed it to Sora who stared at him incredulously.

“If we’re gonna hafta fight. Then you better make sure you carry an extra weapon with you. Cause if I’m right, I’m sure there’s more of them, and I’m sure they’re outside just waiting for us to escape.”

Sora blinked widely at him, “outside?”

Axel didn’t answer but slid the extra knife to Sora. “This isn’t a scary movie, but we might as try to be prepared like one.”

Sora gave him a semi-weird look. “I thought you hated scary movies?”

“This shit is real. I don’t think we have the luxury of being scared like a little bitch.” He said now ready to pick up the unconscious blonde. He hosted him over his shoulder and walked around the center cabinet. He made sure to keep himself hidden from view by leaning over the kitchen wall, green eyes scanned the darken hall.

Coast is clear.

“Come on, help me with this bastard.” He said moving to open the small closet they were previously hiding in. Sora swallowed the lump in his throat but opened the door. Axel then stuffed the unconscious man inside.

He grabbed the extra duct tape from his pocket to double secure the binds. Satisfied with that he walked out and closed the door behind him. Through the dim lighting he turned to Sora. “You can either follow me or stay here. Your choice.”

Sora paled. “Dude, you never separate! It’s literally the worst things to do.”

Axel rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

And thus, began to leave. Sora gaped at him, “if you plan to come at least bring that crowbar with you.”

Sora looked back and forth at him and the forgotten crowbar. He shut his eyes tightly for a moment, then went to grab the tool/weapon. 

Axel took the first steps into the hall. He pressed a hand on the smooth wall, feeling the shorter come besides him. “Make sure to keep quiet.”

Sora nodded and followed the other’s lead. He kept a diligent eye out in the darkness, holding the crowbar in his hands tight. Axel remained ahead seeming more calmer and ready to attack when needed.

Sora eyes furrowed, something about how Axel was acting was pretty… off.

Axel suddenly stopped, making the boy also pause. Sora glanced up to the back of the head, his panic surging slightly higher. “What’s wrong?”

“They’re coming down.” Axel breathed, green eyes looking up the stairs. As those words triggered it, the sound of boots pounding against the steps echoed in the air.

“They must have heard us fighting.” He said in haste. “Run!”

Sora didn’t have to be told twice. The killer’s footsteps thumped above them; Sora could barely hold his panic when Axel ripped the door open. _The boiler room!? _But there was no respite because the sound of the people’s footsteps thundered close.

The three intruders ran down in search of the noise.

The woman reached the living room first. Hooded eyes scanning about when she noticed the drops of blood on the carpet.

“Well, well, well.” She taunted with a smirk. “Guess these little toys aren’t as boring as I thought.”

Her partner came beside her, looking down at the small evidence. “Guess so.”

The male turned his gaze over to see the kitchen, bloodied napkins were scattered on the table. As well as a roll of duct tape and the small bag of pills. He smirked. “Turns out Vexen got manhandled.”

The woman scoffed with an eyeroll. “Should’ve known that old geezer wouldn’t be able to do his job.”

“Let it be. If he can’t commit to our cause he has no purpose in this mission.” The first male voiced as he turned around. “Let’s go.” 

“It won’t be long until the boss shows up.” A third voice sounded before the two can go up the stairs again.

“Sure, when exactly.” The girl asked annoyed.

The second tallest man smirked under his hood. His only eye turning just enough to face a certain direction. “You’ll see.”

…

Axel grunted, gritting his head when he pulled his ear away from the door. “This isn’t looking good.”

But it seemed in that exact moment, something crashed. The only minimal warning the got before something stabbed right through the door.

Sora screamed pushing himself as far back when the woman's knife embedded in the door was yanked out.

_“Gotcha!” _


	4. The Silent Death

* * *

Sora backed himself away from the door as much as possible. Pure unadulterated _panic_ flared within in when the same blade dug deep into the wood.

Axel cursed, hand darting out to click the lock shut.

“That won’t do you any good!” The woman declared, realizing she heard the door’s lock; she jabbed her blade in another time.

Sora jumped, how sharp is that knife anyways!?

She laughed manically, continuously thrusting and pulling her blade in and out the door.

“Move idiot.” The jaded one said to the female.

The woman glared behind her, clearly not pleased with that but did as she was told giving her partner in crime go at it. He pulled out a long scythe-like sickle, stretching the rod to his desired length.

Axel saw through the small hole that was created from the knife jabs. He watched for a moment to see the taller cloaked person readying. Axel pulled away from the holes and scanned around. Searching for anything that can be used a weapon or even—his eyes narrowed on something.

The man with the short modern scythe kicked the door. Slamming his boot against the wooden door right beside the doorknob. One kick was more than enough to get that last line of defense open. 

He kicked the door again, readying his weapon—no one was inside.

“Are you bored again Larxene.” The man stated almost glaring at the woman.

“Fuck you!” She screeched, she roughly pushed him aside to enter the room, her green eyes glowing in the darkness to in fact see no one in the boiler room. It was too small to fit more than two people.

“I heard a little brat scream.” She growled.

“Or maybe you’re being too into the hunt.” The third smirked walking near the hall. “Now you went about scaring the other children.” He faced her sharply, without a single moment, he reached out and grabbed her by the neck.

Larxene gasped and struggled, even more so when he lifted her into the air. She gripped his wrists kicking and shaking, at one point her leather hood fell off her head, showing short blonde hair matching with pale skin and glowing green eyes.

She glared at the man, barely being able to catch breath as she was lowered just enough so she can see his hidden face under. Only catching a slight peak of the burned scar crossing down his jaw like a darkened deformed lightning bolt.

“If I were you, I would better start remembering what our task is.” He leaned closer his single brown eye looking directly into her. “Because I’m sure you wouldn’t like to know what happens if you do.”

The only woman gritted her teeth. “Fine.” She managed out, just enough that the other heard it and he dropped her.

She fell to her feet, hunching against the wall from the lack of oxygen in her lungs. She felt hands on her shoulders, which promptly made her slap them away. “Don’t you. Fucken Dare.”

“Wasn’t trying to.” He said smoothly besides her.

"You two better get moving." The brown eye man said.

She inhaled sharply, readying herself to steady her feet again. The knives that fell to the floor now picked up in her ready hands. Seeing the two males now taking their leave she knew she had to as well. But not before turning back to the boiler room, her eyes narrowing on the little place again before following her coworkers.

Well, at least she still has other victims she can torture soon.

…

Sora felt his heart finally pulse down calmly. “Quick thinking.”

Axel turned an eye to the boy, barley being able to stuff themselves in the little trap door above. It served as a small secret storage above the room. It’s a miracle that this little area was even big enough to house them inside. Let alone two, thankfully that worry was smashed out of the window once they tucked themselves in.

They just had to hold their breaths to avert from making any sounds or running out of oxygen fast enough. Just long enough until the killers left them be.

Sora exhaled a little louder and deeper once the intruders were out of listening range. Just how the heck is Kairi’s house structured!?

They waited a few more moments before Axel stretched himself just enough to crack open the little door. Breathing in a sigh of relief when the killers were gone. Too close.

“How did you know where that was?” Sora questioned.

“Let’s just say that Xion had a nasty habit of finding places to hide in.” He explained.

For some reason, that answer bothered him. Unsure whether to believe if that was true, but… it did save their lives so he could let it slip.

“We can’t afford to move just yet.” Axel said wearily once opening the door to relieve in fresher air.

“But they could find us if we stay here.” Sora whispered back, looking down anxiously as Axel squeezed himself out of the tight space.

"That’s why we stay silent for now, we need to be careful. We won’t exactly stand a good chance against them. Especially against the one who seems to be in command of this group.” Axel turned away from the boy. “I’m willing to bet that they are aware of our movements. Seem to guess were we would hide.”

Sora winced a bit at the new information. “Why do you say that?”

“I don’t think these are ordinary killers Sora.” He digressed, “these people know what they’re doing.”

How does he…?

“Axel…” Sora started, but stopped when he heard footsteps walking up the stairs. So far it was only one pair of boots, so that meant the other two were still on the second floor.

“My phone would more likely be around here somewhere. We’ll have to be careful when we leave.” He advised softly.

Sora narrowed his eyes slightly, _*I thought he said he didn’t know where it was.*_

Axel glanced back at Sora who almost immediately relaxed his eyes.

“Alright.” Sora scooted himself out of the tight space to join the red head on the ground.

For some reason, Sora felt the need to be careful a lot more than before. He could feel the metal of the knife Axel gave him press against his thigh through his pants.

Yeah… very careful… 

0o0 

This is just amazing.

**JUST FREAKEN AMAZING!**

Not only were they running for their lives. Having to sneak around their best friend’s home. But Sora and his two other friends were missing, and should he mention that their own means to contact the police to help them. Is GONE!

Riku’s phone was the only one they had on them. And even then, the signal to it is gone.

_Poof!_ Nothing.

There’s nothing more than Roxas wants to do but to scream to the skies and get the hell out of this place. Part of him was screaming why he even agreed to come to this stupid hangout.

When he said he wanted a good scare. He DIDN’T MEAN THIS!

For the love of fuck!

Because of this, they were forced to leave the safety (well former since the killers found them there) of Nami’s room.

Riku constantly checked his phone. Silent curses streaming both his mind and whispers. As he shut the phone to look around. Kairi’s hands wrapped tightly around his bicep. As she walked beside them, making sure to keep their footsteps and noises down to bare minimum. Luck has graced them for the last few minutes, but they didn’t know how much more Lady Luck was willing to give them.

They didn’t want to take any more chances.

The killers appeared to have gone to the lower level. Meaning they have a chance to escape to another room. (And perhaps a signal to call the police or at least someone). 

It’s then they reached the end of the hallway.

“Okay, I think we should head towards the attic.” Nami whispered gently.

“The attic?” Riku mumbled in question.

“It will be the best bet for now. That and the killers would not be able to get us there once we lock the trap door.”

“Did you forget? They have the ability to pick locks.” Riku stated, his voice bordering anger.

“Any other ideas.” Roxas responded in defense.

The silverette looked ready to speak, but held his tongue. He wanted nothing more than to state it otherwise, but he also knew they didn’t have many options to begin with.

“This way.” Naminé informed, turning them back towards the other way. It was a little hard to see, especially since they couldn’t use their flashlight for less than a second unless they wanted to be spotted.

The girl made a quick turn that had everyone following her steps. (Still being mindful of being quite), their ears working double-time for the smallest of sounds of their pursuers.

Then, she stopped.

“Nami?” Roxas asked.

The faint outline of his girlfriend was standing at the tips of her toes. Reaching upwards, moving her hand to find something.

“Kairi, do you remember where the latch is?” Naminé asked turning to her sister.

The red head nodded, separating herself from Riku to help her twin. She too stood on her toes, trying to double their chances.

Just when Kairi thought she might have felt the ball and string. Heavy footsteps echoed across the hall.

Everyone froze.

“Hide!” Riku shouted grabbing onto Kairi’s arm and dragged her.

Naminé booked it, running out of the hall and to another room. Roxas immediately made a break away, he felt and grabbed a knob and used it to open a door and hide behind it. A small closet, it may not be much. But it will keep him hidden.

Riku and Kairi found a second door, ripping it open and slipping inside. It was the bathroom, but that was the least of their concerns. The footsteps got louder, more coordinated. Less forced, meaning. They were now on the second level.

Riku pressed his ear near the crack of the door, trying to hear the person’s footsteps. Heels clicking against the wooden floor. The person was grumbling to themselves, scanning around the area for anything. Thankfully for the group, the individual wasn’t that good at seeing in the dark much either.

She grumbled to herself further. “You won’t need a flash-light they said. You don’t need to use it. It’ll be easier to find them this way.”

“What a load of crap.” She hissed as she passed by their door.

Riku eased just slightly, okay… so they were safe for a few more moments.

Kairi on the other hand felt a wave of anxiety rise up her throat, knowing that begging to mercy or to Destiny that her sister would not be found. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream. At just how utterly scared and useless she felt.

There is absolutely nothing they could do. Searching for a signal that’s nonexistent!

Talk a load of bullshit, how the signal could be this bad! They’ve never had bad connection! They haven’t had one ever since that storm. Where the tree branch had somehow cut the cable—

—a hand was placed over her lips.

These people… they’re not just random killers.

T-They… they were after them.

They _want_ to kill them.

She backed away, barely moving within the silverette and towards the end of the bathroom.

“Dey’re tryin' to kill us…” Her voice hollow with fear.

Riku never turned to her, his voice bitter. “Yeah. I think we already knew that.”

“No!” She cried, her voice barely above a whisper even with her nose splint. “Dey already planned dis.”

Her breathing became erratic. “We’re their next targets.”

It’s only then Riku faced her. “W-what… what do you—”

“Take a look around you Riku!” She could barely keep her voice low. “Why are dey going drough all dis trouble! Dey cut the signal so we can’t call anyone!”

His eyes widened in disbelief. “What are you talking about?”

“Dey cut da signal cable! We can’t. Make any. Calls.”

The color drained from the male’s face.

Meaning…

“No. You can’t be serious…”

Tears ran down the girls’ face. “Why the fuck would I be kidding!?”

Just as immediately she placed her hands over her lips. Horror painting her face the second she screamed.

The noise outside got quiet. Riku and Kairi stood absolutely still.

—Then the door banged loudly! 

A cry escaped the girl and Riku pushed his weight on the door.

The woman began laughing. “Nowhere to hide now you little shits!”

Riku locked the door, pressing his palms against it as the banging got louder. The woman began laughing as she started pounding against it. followed by a knife impaling the door.

Kairi’s hands gripped the box cutter, her knuckles paling beyond her face as subconsciously she backed away from the door.

Her life began to flashed before her eyes. The last moments she would ever live would be now.

She whimpered, feeling absolutely useless! The banging and the knife stabbing got louder. She tried to close the sound, pressing her hands against her ears and took another step back.

But as she did, the back of her calves bumped into the tub’s edges forcing her to trip backwards. This also caused the curtains to rip from the bar and onto her with her fall, she yelped and landed into the tub.

And on something else.

She panicked and got up, pulling the pink curtains off of her and shot back on her shaky legs.

But when she pulled the pink plastic fabric off, it revealed what she landed on.

Familiar black hair was the first thing she saw.

Her pupils shrunk to puncture holes and her mouth was covered by her fingers.

She screamed a bloody terrified howl. 

0o0

Sora jumped the second he heard the girl scream. It was hard to know who it was, but either way it was still Kairi or Naminé!

Just that alone had him running.

Or least, tried to because Axel stopped him from moving further.

Sora struggled against the hand, and when Axel wouldn’t let go he glared nothing but anger. “What are you doing!?”

“Trying to not to blow our cover. Are you freaken stupid or what?!” His hissed.

Sora continued to struggle, pulling his arm in attempt to break free. But Axel wasn’t letting go, “think about it. There are three experience murderers running in the house. You’re just a 15-year-old kid with a crowbar. Who do you think is going to win.”

It wasn’t a question, and Sora knew it. “But… I just can’t leave them.”

Suddenly Axel let go of his arm. “Then be my guest.”

His first reaction was that he run.

Or at least, that would’ve been his first reaction. Yet, his feet wouldn’t budge, they were stuck in place as his eyes stared at Axel who adjusted his belt in place.

“If you want to go save them. Be my guest. I’m not going to follow you. I’m going to find Xion and then get the hell out of here.” Axel said now taking another route. Making sure to check the hallway, only for it to be clear of any people. He sighed and resumed his walk.

Sora stared at him in shock. “Are you serious…?”

“Do I look to be.” Again, it wasn’t a question. He could only see that Axel wasn’t smiling. In fact, his whole face looked darker and sterner than he’s ever known the older guy to have.

And for some reason it made his stomach drop from it.  


* * *

_“I’m only going to be out for a few. I’ll be right back.”_

_“No You’re Not…! You’re going to sleep over! Just Like you always do!” _

_“So—”_

* * *

  
Suddenly it felt really cold.

He wrapped his arms around him, the crowbar stuck in his iron grip hold. But upon blinking once, he noticed he was standing alone because Axel already was making his leave.

“Hey, wait.” He called out, being mindful of lowering his voice as he ran behind the taller red head. The chill now moving down his spine.

He forced himself to ignore it as he remained next to Axel.

“Look, I’m not looking for a way to fight them. I’m trying to find a way out.” Axel repeated.

Sora wanted to respond. Wanted to say something, but the words were stuck in his throat.

Yet, even if he wanted to, he couldn’t bring himself to say anything when they returned themselves back to the larger hallway. The darkness was almost nearly unbearable to see. A close pitch black, save for a few slithers of light that seeped at the end of hall.

THUMP!

Axel and Sora stopped at the sound, both looking up the ceiling when the noises got louder again. The girl’s screaming had ended a while ago, and a lurking panic slowly rose within the boy. But upon hearing the struggle, he could still hold an ounce of hope that they might still be okay.

The urge to help them was greater than concern for his own safety. So why wasn’t he going?

Was he really that afraid?

Did Axel’s words finally carve themselves in him? 

Did… he really stand a chance against any of those people? Riku was certainly capable of handling himself, at least in keeping Kairi safe.

Naminé is smart, and she lives here. So, without a doubt she had a chance. And she’s with Roxas where she would be able to keep an eye on him. That is if he doesn’t use the element of surprise every time to take their killer’s by surprise.

As for him… what can he do…? What can he… his legs began to tremble. Knees barely could sustain his upper body weight.  


* * *

_“What are you gonna do you little shit? You fucken coward!”_

* * *

  
That’s right… he’s a coward… his eyelids shut tightly…

Axel made his way to the living room. But slowed his steps when he saw the familiar white door of the garage.

“Here…” He muttered never looking at the barely responsive boy.

He checked both sides of the lower level before slithered in, “we should be able to find my phone here.”

He turned back to see Sora, who looked like he broke out of a small trance. “Wha…? You phone… how?”

Axel rolled his eyes. “Are you deaf? I said—”

“Not that!” Sora grumbled angrily regaining his sense of self again. “I thought you said you lost your phone!”

Axel narrowed his eyes at him. “Well, I just might’va remembered where I left it.”

Something in Sora’s chest began to pulse. “That sounds a little too convenient.”

“Well if it is. It might be the stress. I dunno. Kinda busy making sure we don’t die.” He argued green eyes glaring into his blue ones.

At that Sora had to bite back his tongue. He knew Axel had a point, it’s not like he thought about calling the police the second he suspected there might’ve been people breaking in.

Seeing the younger’s face express his realization he turned back to the entrance of the basement. Moving down the steps as quietly as he could inside.

He figured the best thing he could do is move fast. Time is not in their favor.

...

Back outside, Sora breathed anxiously. His mind feeling like a cold mess, as he thought about everything that is happening.

All they wanted to was to hang out. Why on earth is this happenin—his spine turned to jelly as the base of his head was struck with a hard-blunt force.

His entire body went rigid, and just before his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He saw something green framed by blonde…

And for the first time, he felt something lurch in his chest, when blissed darkness took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did mention not to get attached to any of the characters


	5. Nothing Will Stop Them Anymore

* * *

The scream alerted everyone in the house. The remaining unnamed men heard and rapidly went up towards the sound.

Inside Kairi nearly fell from the total state of shock. Seeing one of her best friends. Dead, dripping wet from the water that had been drained. Her neck marked with fingerprints as her head was lopsided as her neck protruded in an uneven angle. Clearly meaning someone had snapped her neck, her lifeless blue eyes gazing up to the ceiling.

There was a faint pink coloration of blood at the end of the tub, showing she had struggled and fended off her killer as much as she could before ultimately… leaving this world.

Kairi fell to the floor, unmoving as her wide eyes continued to stare at her friend’s body.

Riku grunted, holding the door lock, he forcefully stared at his girlfriend.

“Kai! You need to—” He couldn’t finish when another kick to the door by its knob nearly had it opening.

“Open up! There’s nowhere to run!” The woman shouted, continuing to force the door open.

Riku struggled, even all the amount of his football workout wouldn’t work for him in the best of options. This lady is stronger than she appears!

“For the love of Fuck! KAIRI!” He screamed pressing his back against the door as it continuously tried to open.

But the girl wouldn’t move, remaining in her catatonic state. Her breathing slowing to a dangerously slow pace.

“When I get you. I will—”

Her voice dropped suddenly. Followed by a rapid thump. And all struggle from the outside died.

What the hel—

“Riku! Hurry!” It was Roxas.

He opened the door to see Roxas holding onto his bat, with the woman knocked on the ground. Not unconscious but clearly dazed.

Riku said nothing and rapidly turned to Kairi. He grabbed her shoulder, seeing her not react to it. “Kai!” He shouted, but again met no reaction.

“KAIRI!” He bellowed, and finally that got a response from her, she looked at him in a mixture of panic of fear, but he put his hands over her shoulders. “Get a grip!”

Reality struck her like a slap, her mind working rapidly again when she realized the situation she was in. She forcefully pushed herself to her legs.

“Let’s go!” Riku stated and grabbed Kairi by the wrist and pulled her out of the bathroom. 

Roxas took a moment to see his surroundings. Then one glance inside the bathroom, noticed the ripped pink curtains and then… what was in the bathtub. Eyes widening in horror when he saw the familiar lump of black.

“No…”

“Don’t!” Riku shouted also reaching the blonde’s arm tightly to prevent the boy from entering in shock. “There’s nothing more we can do!”

But Roxas wouldn’t move, his muscles freezing at the terrific sight.

“Run!” He commanded, his fingers tightening around Roxas’ bicep. It worked little to also bring Roxas to reality. But really did the trick where the commotion running up the stairs. Roxas blinked back to their situation like Kairi, and with much sadden reluctance looked away from Xion. Tightening his eyes and turning around. Running behind the duo and right where Naminé was waiting for them. The hammer in her left hand tightened.

“This way!” She said, ears almost twitching at the sound of continuous heavy footsteps pounding against the stairs.

The rest ran behind her. Moving back to where the entrance of the attic hung over.

“Roxas.” She said, the boy nodded and put his bat down, helping his girlfriend up. Grabbing her by the hips and hefting her up. She was light enough to lift her higher. She reached the string and pulled it down. In an instant the ladder came down, as she pulled it straight to get Kairi to climb up first.

She moved as quickly as he could, being careful to make little noise as possible. But that came to be little of importance when the men shouting across the other hall had her scampering up. Naminé motioned to Riku next who followed after his girlfriend. She faced Roxas who looked ready to protest, but a thick stare from the female had him bitting back his argument and climbed up, letting the girl to climb in last.

The killers were moving closer now. Their running becoming clearer along with their voices.

“Get up!” One of them shouted. Clearly directed to the knocked woman.

But she could care less. Rapidly grabbing the ladder, Roxas crouched down to help pull the only way inside.

They managed to gather the ladder halfway up when the voice screamed again.

“There They Are!”

Panic welted inside of them, and they tugged faster. The man raced towards them. Naminé hefted the last of it, Pulling the door and reaching for the edge of the door before the man could reach her.

It’s as if time slowed in that exact moment when the tall male brought out a scythe. She pulled the trap door at the last moment, right when something sharp slashed across her wrist. The blade of his scythe barely cutting through her skin, (and unintentionally the rope connected to the entrance). The cut never reached far enough to cut the tender muscles and thick tendons.

She gasped out, thankfully closing the door right in time. Roxas lunged out and quickly switched the latch and locked it.

Sealing them inside and preventing any of the intruders from entering.

No way in.

Only when they felt mostly safe did she gasp out, holding her wrist to access the damage.

In the name of Destiny…! That was CLOSE!

Her spine shivered when the reality of what almost happened hit her.

Thankfully Roxas’ warm arms wrapped around her, and even then, her shock didn’t fizz out.

The sounds of the people beneath them cursed at them. Taunting them to come out, but the remaining teens blocked their voices out. The attic is dark and cramp, with the only light source being the moonlight shining through the medium-sized window facing the backyard. It also allowed the group to see each other somewhat clearly.

Riku laid besides Kairi, wrapping a comforting arm over her shoulders. Now out of immediate danger she fell against the arched wall of the attic. Fat tears beaded at the corner of her eyes, only few fell down her cheeks before emitting a sob. Head falling into her hands as she cried into them.

Riku tightened his eyes, his arm could only do so much. “We can’t stay here.”

“You think we don’t know that?” Roxas snapped never turning away from his own girlfriend as he wrapped a handkerchief on her bleeding wrist.

“B-but how?” Naminé managed out, blueish purple eyes faced the silver haired jock. “They’re below us, once we open the door they either filter in or wait until we get down.”

Even with Roxas tenderly holding her, her hands wouldn’t stop shaking.

“There’s gotta be a way to get out of here. I don’t think this little makeshift fortress is going to be doing us any good in a couple of minutes.”

As much as they hated to admit it, they knew Riku was right.

“I don’t think there’s much we can do anymore.” Roxas said looked away.

Riku stared at him. “What?”

“You saw what they did to Xion.” He muttered bitterly.

No. Bitter wasn’t even how to describe how he said it. There’s absolutely nothing to describe what he and Kairi just saw.

“Are you saying we give up. Stay here until they find a way to get up here!” Riku said.

“I’m saying that there’s no way we can avoid them.” Roxas snapped finally facing the taller. “Cause unless we come up with a plan, we’re sitting targets.”

“Then what do you think we should do.” Kairi snapped back surprising everyone. “Cause in case neither you idiots noticed, they can hear us perfectly find from down there.”

To further her point, she pointed to the ground beneath her. The shared silence from both above and under the attic only added the fuel to her logic.

Roxas crossed his arms. “Well unless either of you know how to read sign, what do we do.” It wasn’t a question and everyone knew that.

Suddenly Nami’s eyes lit up, “that’s it.”

“What’s it?” Riku wondered.

But she didn’t answer, instead she rose up from her crouch and walked across the cramp room. Everyone watched her moved about, her hands moving a couple of items out of the way before she reached out for something wide and thin.

She flipped around and revealed something white.

“A board?”

She shook her head, “no. A notebook.”

“Wasn’t that the one you used to have in elementary school?” Kairi asked. (At least the swelling in her nose has down enough so they can understand her better).

Naminé nodded. “Yup, we can use it to write to each other any ideas. That way no one get’s interrupted, we can just whisper the rest of the pointless stuff.” 

That might… work.

“What about light?”

Kairi lifted the flashlight. “You mean dis?”

In que she flashed it on. 

Riku smiled softly, “you’re a lifesaver.” 

She gently pushed his arm off of her and neared her sister. “For now… let’s hold onto those words for later.”

W-was… that a cold shoulder…?

Nami was the first to write in the paper as Kairi kept the light on.

_So, does anyone have any ideas? _

It took a couple of seconds, but then Roxas silently asked for the pen.

_Are there any other exits here other than the trap door? _

Kairi pointed to the window.

Roxas scribbled: _can the killers get in through there?_

Kairi asked for the pen: _no. They would need a ladder for that_

“Well do you have one?”

_In the garage. _

Well without a doubt the killers would should be hell-bent finding it the second they realize they can go through the window. Meaning… their time is limited.

Roxas swallowed at the news and realization. If they stayed here, they could all…

Xion’s face appeared before him.

They may have gotten lucky before, but he doubts they will be lucky in a few more minutes once the intruders get impatient. Shit like this always has a turning point. He’s sure Sora would say something along the lines of, them finally reaching the middle of the movie. So, the scarier shit will be happening sooner, or _later_.

And you can bet your ass he doesn’t want to be around for that. He was so enthralled in his thoughts that he never realized that Riku had taken the pen.

_So, if that’s the case, how long do you think we have until they come up with that idea? _

Nami shrugged, then whispered. “Maybe minutes?”

No one doubted that.

Roxas stared back at the window. Seeing the backyard of the house, now if only there was a way for them to… to—Wait and Damn Minute!

“That’s it!” He sounded out, but then stuttered his voice down surprising the responsive teens. He snatched the pen from the silver jock.

_Naminé, by any chance can that window be opened? _

She turned to the said glass, then nodded once.

Then that’s their way out. _If we get out of here before the killers find out we’re gone, then we can escape to the neighbor’s house._

Or at least a way out of here.

Riku took the pen back. _You mean through the window?_

“Is there another place you see?” Roxas low-key sneered.

...

This either had to be the dumbest and reckless of plans. But in a time like this, they literally have no other choice.

Roxas tugged on the lock as much as possible but found it soon to be almost impossible to snap the tiny metal thing loose. His fingers were starting to feel numb from the amount of pressure they were forced to go through.

When was the last time they even opened this damn thing!?

“Move over.” Riku stated, even pushing the blonde out of the way.

Roxas glared but had to force him to huff down when Riku took over. And do a much better job than he was doing earlier.

In seconds of fiddling, Riku was able to unlatch the lock than Roxas was able to do in a few minutes. Soon the window was pushed open, it creaked a bit as well as some rain dust, mold and that dry crust that clings to windowsills. 

But ultimately got the window open, the first thing that came to mind was the fresh air of the night. Still as the silver moonlight that shown down on the grass and single tree and shed that made itself home in the backyard.

Riku pushed the window further, it’s right there. One step outside and they can be home free.

But he didn’t act upon it, instead he flipped around to see everyone else. Looking more anxious by the second, but his eyes drifted over to Kairi who has been quiet after the notebook conversation. She’s been a lot less responsive from the moment she saw Xion’s dead body. She might not express it, but he’s known her long enough to know when something is bothering her. And in this case, she’s nothing but utterly devastated that her best friend, second to her sister is now… gone.

Just like that.

Xion was a great friend, and so… to think of her as no longer living. It… it just seemed to unreal. She didn’t deserve that… no one did.

But this action alone only burned Riku’s motivation to work through this. And figure a way to get out of this horrific mess and hopefully find some help. He’s long stopped thinking of checking his phone because as far as he was concerned. There was no signal down here.

He walked from the window and closer to Kairi. She glanced at him once then looked away. “Don’t worry, we’ll find a way out of this whole mess.”

Kairi still didn’t face him.

“I promise you, I won’t let them get you.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” She muttered.

He placed his rough hands on her bare shoulders. The touch was enough to have her staring up at him. “Who said I won’t be able to keep it?” 

To be honest, as much as he wanted to believe it. He knew Kairi was right, he doesn’t know if he can keep that promise. Because if what Kairi said is true, then this was a planned degree of murders. Those assholes know what’s going to happen next. They were trained killers, so the all know where they’re at all times. It also wouldn’t be a stretch to think if these killers knew how many “bodies” were going to be here when they arrived.

Kairi looked away again, making the silverette sigh again. His line of vision turning to the others, seeing Naminé. Her countenance an enigma as he wasn’t able to know what she was going through. As for Roxas on the other hand…

Besides the sour mood for not being able to open the window. He knew whatever he was thinking it had to do something with Sora. And possibly Xion and Axel. Now that they were out of immediate danger, he knew that Roxas must be feeling everything right now.

Guilt, anger, fear worry. Especially concerning his little brother. From the moment they entered Naminé’s room Sora was suddenly gone. So without a doubt, the older of the twins was concerned for his other. And with the amount of time passing by and the eerie lack of action from the killers, they’re bound to be searching for an alternative.

They will have to be EXTRA careful before making their next move. _He_ would have to be careful.

Seeing that he wouldn’t get another response from his girlfriend he stood up from his crouch.

It’s time that he goes. 

But the second he took his first step, he was held back. Green eyes drifted down to see a slender pale hand grip onto his wrist.

“Don’t worry it’ll be fine.” He said with a small smile. 

Kairi didn’t look the least amount convinced. But regardless of what she was feeling, she didn’t say anything. Riku sighed and faced his girlfriend blue and green meeting one another. Even with his lingering uncertainty, he intended to keep that promise full and full.

Her blank face shrouded with worry and fear. He could only imagine what Kairi and Naminé were going through. This is their proper home, and yet even in the sanctuary of their own home meant nothing right now. 

Nothing…

All the more reason to get out of this current hellhole. 

He placed a gentle hand on her’s, Making sure his palms pressed against the back of her hand. “I’ll be back…” He whispered, fingers squeezing in reassurance. It might have been all she needed before he let go of her hand, and back to the original task.

He was the one who offered to leave. As he was the most athletic of the bunch, he would have a higher chance of reaching one of the neighbors faster than the killers. If did manage to see him leave; hopefully it would be too late for any of those bastards to do anything. 

He stood right in front of the window; a single look outside had him tense up, he inhaled sharply. It’s now or never.

He propped his head outside, taking a quick look around before starting to make his way outside of the window. It was a bit of a tight fit, but he managed to gradually slide out. Planting one of the soles of his feet on the edge of the roof. He placed it firmly on the surface, satisfied with the feel he slipped out. Being mindful to make as little noise as possible.

Riku steadied himself, now if he can just get across to the edge, he might be able to make it to the edge. Possibly jump onto the tree or maybe even the fence to get back on the ground. In the back of his mind he thought, if he can spread some distance he might not even have to reach a neighbor, maybe if phone decides to actually work. He should be able to get a decent signal or—

The sound of screaming hit his ears before he realized something shot through him.

The pain came in full blast just when the sound of a gunshot ruptured his ears. The last thing he remembers hearing is Kairi’s screaming before the ground came to sight and he fell to the ground.

Noise echoing out when he his head dropped.

**“RIKU!”** Kairi was the first to react when she heard the gunshot. Only moments when the remaining members in the attic jumped and saw Riku fall to the ground.

Roxas rapidly raced to the window first, his eyes wide when he saw the silverette crash to the ground. There was no struggle, or motion. He was completely unmoving.

“Fuck!” He cursed, eyes dilating, but then reacted again, crouching down, covering his head when the bullet darted and broke the window.

But the second Kairi laid eyes on him, a loud scream erupted from her. Her eyes squeezing tightly hands pressing into her mouth, yet that did little to stop her agonizing screams turning into bloodcurdling shrills. Sounding as it was tearing her throat, Naminé rapidly grabbed her twin, pulling her away from the line of sight from the window. Dragging her until they made it to a concave section of the attic. Away from the range of bullets that continued to shoot at the open window.

Roxas moved away as fast as possible, avoiding the bullets that ruptured the wood and bounced in the room.

They continued a few more times before dying out.

Kairi didn’t stop screaming and cried, tears running down her cheeks as her sister held her tightly. Doing her best to hold her as she tried desperately to keep quite herself. 

Not solely for the danger, or for Riku’s death. But the grave situation they truly stuck at.

They had no way out.

They have no way out.

They have… no way… out…

They… are dead from the very… start…

0o0

The lack of light is making his eyes and brain hurt from the amount of concentration it took to adjust to the darkness. The lighter he stored in his pocket now in hand did little to expand on the little light source it provided for the dark garage. But thankfully it adjusted just enough so he can get a good faint outline of place. But wasn’t nearly enough to actually see the entirety.

Despite the large house the Hitomi twins had, the garage is shit when it comes to space. Even with all the crap they stored in here; actually isn’t the garage technically supposed to be for, oh he don’t know. Cars?

Here it’s just full of things that would be easily misplaced in a last-minute garage sell.

He smoothed his hands on the table that was in his reach. Moving the appendage on the slightly dusty surface to help make sure he doesn’t bump into anything. He passed the table only to then grazed his hand over a cabinet or two. He felt some bumps along the way, things he could describe as construction and gardening tools—oh and shelf. His fingers moved over and felt something taller and smoother, wait were those jars? He directed the zippo lighter over and sure enough, he saw a couple of glass jars littered around on the metal shelves. And some on the table as well, filled with some kind of liquid of some sort. Water? Oil?

Ah! Why does he care anyways. What he needs to do is get back on task. 

He continued to skim around, seeing if he can find anything, then came across a small lamp. He touched it, fingers fiddling with the burner then the switch. The faint smell of kerosene filled the air around it. He brought his lighter to it, and like all flammable stuff it burned up as well.

He controlled the flame to be at the medium setting. He breathed a smirk,_*what is this? The 20th century?*_

Though he shouldn’t be complaining. He pocketed his lighter away, at least now he’ll have a better larger light source compared to the small lighter. Not to mention, be easier to hold a lantern compared to a tiny lighter. And the garage bloomed with a soft orange glow that made it much easier to see his surroundings. 

And make it much easier to search what he was looking for. He took a long breath, to be honest… he already knew his phone wasn’t here.

He reached for his pocket and like before his cell wasn’t in its pocket. But, he hadn’t been searching for it in the first place. He already knew that there was no point in searching for it. The deal was already set and stone. Yet he made that story so Sora wouldn’t be on his case on what he’s about to do. “If this goes wrong… then it’s over.” 

“It’s already been over the moment it started.”

The red head spun around, eyes narrowing when he saw the person walk in. Already it made the red spikes on his head bristle when at the being.

“Pleasant to see you here Axel. Or should I call you… Lea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if anyone expected that


	6. The Heating Masses

* * *

_Cold…_

That’s the first thing he was aware of at the base of his consciousness. His eyes were moving, but he couldn’t exactly open them. It’s cold… yet he didn’t know where he felt it, or what it was, it was just… cold.

He tried to open his eyes, but the only thing he got to see was something moving in the distance.

What…?

His hands moved, reaching out for whatever was lurking in the distance. And there he knew… it was that tree again.

What…?

He moved his lips, he couldn’t taste anything, but he knew that there was something in his mouth.

What…?

The thing in front of him stopped movie, and in a single turn faced him. But Sora never got to see what it was when suddenly the coldness drifted off his skin. Goosebumps retracting back into his pores and flesh when he regained control of his surroundings. His real surroundings.

His ears were the first thing to come back to life as thumps and distorted voices were echoing around him.

The second came his nose, where he was able to smell something that oddly reminded him of paint. And the next, was the sense of touch, as pain surrounded both his wrists as they and his arms are tied behind him. Along with a faint pulsing ache around his jaw.

Followed after was taste, he didn’t actually taste anything, but he was more aware of the thing that was in his mouth that made his jaw hurt. Was that… a cloth?

And finally, the most important one was his eyes. But he didn’t get to open them… because something held them close. He tried to blink, but something covered them, not letting him to open them. Sora felt it to another cloth surrounding around his head blocking his sight.

His voice at last made its return because he sounded out. His voice a babbled muffled mess as he also tried to lift his head from his laying position on his side. And that was the last thing needed to reawaken his fear, fully aware of his situation. Tied down, gagged and blind folded. All of which combined together to build up his anxiety.

No. No. No. NO!

A sob escaped his lips but was cut short when heels clicked on the wooden floor.

“Well look who decided to wake up.”

It was the same woman, she carried… knives…

A solid freezing shiver ran up his spine. When the clicking of her heels came closer, too close. To his head. “Aw, look at you. You’ve managed to stay out of this long enough.”

But Sora barely comprehended her words, because suddenly his senses flared up, sensing someone else near him.

“Looks like he’s still out of it.” The man said, his voice jaded, and sounded familiar.

It’s that man!

He held his voice trapped in his voice. Nothing more to at least see, he wanted to scream and yell. But all that came out as a muffled yelp.

“Hmm… maybe it’s a bit of an overkill.” The man said as he approached Sora closer. The boy tried to move, but a strong grip grabbed him by the back spikes of his hair keeping him place.

He whimpered biting onto the gag as tears beaded in the corner of his eyes. He dind’t want to die.

He didn’t want to…

If he can open his eyes from the shock, he would. But…

The other hand had moved to the base of his head, pulling on something before the gag slipped out Sora’s mouth.

Normally he would’ve scream, but his shock dominated his mind.

“There. Now we can have a nice little chat.” He joked letting go of Sora completely.

“Oh, sure like you’re one for idle chatter.” The woman sneered.

“Larxene. Not now.”

Sora could hear her huff and walked away, the heels of her boots clicking against the wooden surface. Then were muffled against something soft.

A rug?

The male clearly turned back to him. “Now, what should we do.”

Sora tried to keep his voice steady. “W-What are you… gonna do to me?”

There was a snort of laughter from the lady, he knew she was smirking. “Really? Do you really have to ask that.”

He knew it was pointless to ask that question. After all, why go through all that struggle to enter into this house just so they can kill every single one of them.

“Why capture me? Instead… of killing me?”

A moment of silence, then… “now that’s a more appropriate question. Bravo to you.” Larxene chortled.

Even in his situation he’s really starting to dislike that lady. 

“Well, since you still manage to work up the balls to even try to stay firm. Which I might add is really cute. The answer is really simple.” She paused for effect, “you’re going to help us drag out the rest of the mice.”

“I won’t do it!” He shouted, fingers digging deep into his palms. “Forget it!”

But just as quickly he felt something lift him up. He had no to chance to react when suddenly the sound of crackling electricity engulfed his ears. And it sounded close. 

"Larxene. Put that away." The male spoke. 

"Tch." She hissed and suddenly the electricity stopped, the grip on his shirt disappeared and he fell back onto the bed. "It's only a taser. Geez." 

His mind nummed. _Only A TASER!_

Sora tried to shift back, but it did little to help his situation. "I-I won't do it!" He tried to repeat but the stutter made no difference in his defiance. Then he heard the two captors laugh. 

Actually Laugh!

“Oh. You clearly don’t see where you stand.” The man stated, feeling him come closer. “We weren’t asking you.” 

The blood in Sora’s veins stopped cold. A long shiver ran up his spine. For some reason. Those words sounded a lot more horrifying then a threat of death.

“And we know you’re going to do it. Regardless.”

This time a hand wrapped around his throat, he choked out when he was promptly lifted from the bed and then slammed against the wall. He cried out for a moment, but was swiftly interrupted when the air was knocked right out of him.

Sweat poured down the side of his face, his muscles tensed; the man’s face came only inches away from his face.

“Perhaps you should take another nap.”

Sora struggled, trying to break free, his hands trying to pry off the one around his neck. His feet kicking to escape, but all of that became futile when Larxene’s more slender hands grabbed his arm.

Her strength much greater than his own when she pulled his limb swiftly away from the man’s wrist.

His reactions were too slow when the familiar prod of needle inserted itself into his skin and directly into its vein.

An ice-cold liquid forced itself into his blood stream that made him scream into the dark. 

0o0

“What the hell!”

The person smirked as they walked down the floor. Raising his arms a bit, “did you honestly think that someone like me wasn’t going to escape from pathetic attempt of a lock-away.”

Axel gritted his teeth, he figured he should have. That No. The temporary bind wasn’t going to hold him down for long. “Why the fuck are you here. Vexen.”

His voice held so much venom that it he could. It would already killed the older man. 

“Pleasant way to start a conversation.” Vexen stated walking into the room more so that he was facing Axel. “But I should’ve known you would still act the same way. If my memory serves me right, I do believe that nasty habit of yours was a result of your dear Ex.”

Hearing Vexen talk about _him_ made his blood boil. “You! Leave Him Out Of This!”

But the blonde-haired man grinned. “Ah, yes I still see you’re still raw about that subject. Axel. Or do you prefer that I call you Lea.”

The first punch was expected, as the older man avoided that easily. Predictable as ever. Another one came across his head, but he dunk his head away from it. Even with his advance age was he still formidable years ago.

“Ah, sore subject? Wasn’t that what dear Isa called you.”

The next punch actually got him in the face. Strong enough to push Vexen down to the floor. His back crashed against the concrete right when he felt Axel’s weight on his stomach. Axel took no hesitation to land the next hard blows. One square on the forehead, the other to his mouth. More ensued afterwards; the look of rage exploited his face, pupils constricted as Axel struck his anger on him.

Vexen tried to punch back, struggle under the tall male, another fist collided with his throat making him cough and sputter. But Axel hadn’t let go of his rage, continuously pounding vulnerable spots. Yet only held out for a few more seconds when Vexen kicked up his knee; angled up and struck him directly on the curve of Axel’s back. Vexen also wore a metal kneepad, that not only cracked onto the center of his lower spine. But also sent a rupturing pain that waved down his legs.

Axel yelled out, giving the older man the chance needed to push him off. His should met most of the impact against the leg of the table. However Axel quickly made to get back on his feet, but an elbow to his face had sent him back to the ground. It didn’t end there when the elder kicked harshly into the younger’s stomach. Axel grunted out, instinctively closing his arms around his middle.

The tables have turned.

Vexen nearly grinned at it and kicked the red head again. 

“You of all people should know turning you back on the Organization results in death.” The man stated before slamming his foot over Axel’s head, pushing it back down on the ground.

But that short moment was taken away when a hand grappled onto his ankle. Surprising him but revealed to be a minor distraction when something stabbed the center of his calve.

The older man howled in pain that had him ripping his leg away from the male one the ground. Axel sprung back to his feet, narrowly missing another kick to the head. Dodging a punch to then grab a metal can full of sticks and small tools and hurled it at the man’s face.

The curved corner smacked Vexen directly in the eye. He screamed again, hands moving to tend to his aching optic. Again, another perfect window of opportunity for Axel to run into him and crash into him against one of the shelves. The impact alone knocked over some of its items, tools, lightweight boxes and glass jars fell over and shattered upon falling.

Axel cracked his fist against the man’s cheek. Repeating the motion all over the man’s wrinkled face. All in hope to litter his aging skin with a multitude of bruises. He aimed for the weaker, softer areas of his face like the eyes, clavicle or nose. Anything that would be sensitive, it seemed he was getting the upper hand but had failed to see the other play his own tricks when the man snagged out and jab his own knife into the red head’s side.

Axel howled in agony trying to pull away, but Vexen’ blade slid out and slashed across Axel’s face. Who thankfully reacted just enough for the tip to slide over just above his eyebrow.

It created distance, and for him to inspect the situation. Or at least he attempted to because Vexen charged in, blade moving forward to stab the younger.

His reaction time was rusty, but it worked well to avoid the slashes Vexen attempted. He moved in for a horizonal strike but Axel pulled his center back avoiding it cleanly. And like the punches he avoided each one, muscles working their memories like a friend aiding him with each dodge. Green eyes narrowed on the knife still embedded in Vexen’s lower leg, if he can get that back, or at least the one in his hand there’s a chance to quicken this fight.

Vexen moved for another strike, causing Axel to jump back. Another went for the kill and Axel pressed his lumbar against the table’s edge. Flatting the upper back and shoulders against the wooden surface, it almost felt as time slowed down in that exact moment, as the sharp end barely missed his nose.

He acted quick and brought his left knee to his abdomen and kicked the man on the right hip. Another grunt, but a sign for the red-head to jump back, his hand grabbing onto wrench and whacking it on the older’s head.

He swore he heard the metal clink against the skull and the second smack against the cheek he felt something pop inwards.

Vexen staggered away with a howl of agony hands pressing against his broken zygomatic. The bottom of his shoe crashed into Vexen’s stomach that kicked him right into the tall safe, head bogging against the metallic door.

Axel inched closer wincing at his new bruises slightly. “N-now. You’re through…!”

He raised the wrench over the older’s head—but burning hot flat pain punctured his side.

His wrench fell to the ground with a loud clank as Vexen’s blade dug them deep into his ribs. Axel barely could react when he pulled it back out and drove it back in at least another two times faster than humanely possible. A third stab aimed above his belly button, leaving the other wounds to spewed red.

That was more than enough to weaken Axel collapsing upon the knife digging into his abdomen. His weight becoming to heavy for his shaky legs that had him falling back. He could barely wince when he landed on the shattered glass.

The short blade stayed in his abdomen, shaking hands went to reach for them but Vexen kicked his hands away. Dragging out more energy needed for him to stay awake. A shadow loomed over Axel’s weaken form, he was losing blood too fast...!

The older grinned, crouching down, (seemingly not bothered with the pocketknife in his leg). To see Axel’s dying expression, a sinister smile growing on his thin lips.

“So… what was it that you always said?” He loomed over Axel, smirking at the bleeding wound over the right eyebrow.

“Ah, that you always _Got It Memorized_?” He mocked, then violently ripped the knife out of Axel’s center, earning a loud hissing grunt of pain from the red head.

“Because clearly, you didn’t.”

“Fuck You!”

“Flattered, but I’m not your boyfriend.” The older spat, then a grin spread on his mouth again.

“W-Why are you doing this…?” 

The red covered blade came into his vision. Vexen merely shrugged, “orders are orders. And I should let you know, you were already on our death list. So now you will be able to see your precious Isa in hell.”

Rage flared in his already bleeding gut and ribs, but that was the last straw. There’s no way in hell that Axel was gonna let this bastard go. A bloodied hand carefully slid on the ground. “So, all of you were here for me.”

Again Vexen shrugged, “perhaps. But namely we were here for something else. After all, it was your—”

That sentence never came to a close when something jabbed into his neck.

Vexen chocked out, nearly falling back when his gloved hand reached up to wrap around his throat. But the blood was spurting too fast to control or to pull out the long shard of glass. But he could never move fast enough when the knife in his gloved hand was ripped away. Axel got up faster than Vexen ever saw him before, then—

The blade pierced his chest.

Then there were silence.

Shocked green eyes ever so slowly loomed down to see the dagger protrude right over where his heart is. Perfectly in between his two ribs, stabbing through his lung and through the heart.

He then glance back at Axel who stared him down like death itself.

“It’s a shame. Isa will have to deal with you instead. Bitch.”

Vexen could only gasp out, trying to reach out for the former Organization member. But he could only concentration on his heart beat… one… twice… three… one…

One…

Axel could only watch the man fall down in a soft heap. Blood spilling and staining his murky blonde hair and the ground in a growing puddle. Lifeless eyes forever staring at the ceiling.

But like all things, his adrenaline came to a stop, when full ruptured pain erupted in him again. He hissed, hands moving where he was stabbed, his finger stained red upon touching it.

He forced himself up, shaking hands reaching to grab onto the table leg to hoist himself up. His vision quickly got fuzzy.

“S-Shit…” He grunted, shutting his eyes tightly. There’s gotta be something he can cover it up with.

He hazily looked around, and to his relief saw what looked like rags. Stained with some kind of oil, but it will have to do for now.

He forcefully pushed up from the ground and staggered towards them.

One step…—before something crashed to the back of his head.

The amount of strength put into the hit wasn’t enough to knock him out. But was enough to force him on the floor again. He could barely cry out, as the wounds spliced up further.

“Well, well, well. Look at what we have here.”

That… _voice._

No. It couldn’t be.

The remaining of his strength allowed him to move to see, his eyes… had to be… playing pranks on him.

“Y-_You_…”

The beating in his head made it almost impossible to see, he could barely glance up when he saw the person move closer.

A large sinister grin spread on the person’s lips. “Yes. Me.” The person stopped, looking around in the garage when their shadowed eyes caught sight of something red on the shelf.

Axel tried to move, but every ounce of his strength failed him.

“You know… this could have been avoided.” They said walking closer.

Axel blinked, seeing a blurry image, his ears being as if they were underwater. He coughed, trying to regain his strength back, but failing in every possible way.

“And to think… you were the only one who knew what they were doing.” The person continued walking closer. “Heck, you were easily the smartest of these bunch of stupid teens. But then again, you used to be part of the Organization. It’s no wonder you knew what to do.”

Axel blinked, the blurriness clearing only slightly. His eyes widening when he saw the person moved closer to the distorted shelf.

“Such as shame… you could have easily been one of the helpful ones.” The person strolled over to one of the further shelves. Hands grasping the red container; swishing it a bit to hear the liquid inside.

He grinned.

“W-What are you…—”

“Just taking care of the pest.” They responded unhooking the black lid. In a matter of moments to pour it over the motionless body. Axel almost coughed at the smell, but at the same time also widening when he realized what it was.

“N-no…” He managed out desperately trying to make his body move.

But his fingers could only twitch, his limbs feeling as if they were filled with lead.

The person stopped spraying the clear liquid on the dead person. Before turning their gaze to Axel.

A fear growing rapidly on his heart.

“W-Why… what are you doing?” He tried to yell but he could barely manage over an octave.

“Simple… you hurt the little shit.” They started their smile turning into a straight line. “You never should have dated her. Kept your dick in your pants. Want me to continue.” He mocked before turning the gasoline to him.

The second the freezing liquid splashed on his punctured gut he screamed. Unable to move or struggle, he turned to his side, or rather attempted to. But every limb in his body protested, unable to pester. Or stand.

His reached out, trying to grab another glass shard. But more gas was poured on his chest. The person above stopped, Axel then felt a boot on his wrist, stepping harshly on it that had the red head moaning in pain.

“I don’t think so.” Then twisted their foot to break the glass away from his palm. It slipped to the ground.

Then promptly kicked away.

And finally fear truly set in Axel’s heart… last line of defense gone…

He saw the person place the container down and pull out a box of matches. The red end sliding on the starter edge.

Tears crystalized in his fearful eyes when it was lifted above his soaked form. “Please… don’t…!”

The person stared expressionless at Axel one last time. Before… their face darkened, eyes turning into slits of insanity. His grin growing larger than humanly possible.

He leaned down as he dropped final match. “You always did like bonfires.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest. I couldn't bring myself to write out the rest of the chapter. So I ended it there, but the idea is still there of what happens to Axel


	7. The Beginning of Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew... this chapter is quite a doozy

* * *

Sora could feel everything inside of him wake up again.

His senses grew back, the pain where he was hit also came back, only this time more of a dull ache. His arm was flaring, but it was tolerable. The side of his head also pulsed but he could manage. When he opened his eyes, he found that they were covered with a blindfold anymore. And, yes. He’s still trapped, only this time he was sitting up instead of his side. He glanced around seeing a faint pink and red coloration—Wait… isn’t this Kairi’s room?

The big giveaway was the sheer amount of girlishness the room was decorated in. But more prominently are the pictures on the wall. Many of them consisting of her and Riku. A few consisting of her sister and Roxas.

Another one of Xion with Axel hanging out at a lunch table with Kairi taking a selfie with them. And finally the single lone picture of whole gang together at school. His eyes softened a little when he noticed it was the _only_ picture of him on the entire wall.

* * *

"_Sorry Sora, I would love to. But I'm actually really busy. Can I call you later?"_

* * *

  
He forcefully pulled his eyes away from that to gaze around. Noticing that he was not alone in the room.

“About time you woke up. I thought I’d never have to watch over a brat like you.”

It was the woman’s voice, Larxene was it? He turned around to finally see the lady in her full clarity. Short blonde hair, medium height easily looked that she belonged in her early 20’s.

She never turned to stare at him as she’s tinkering with her knives. Sharpening the edges until satisfied, she even used them to pick at her cuticles.

“Not sure why I can’t exactly kill you right now. But… orders are orders.” She huffed.

Wait… _orders_…?!

Something lurched in his heart, meaning…

This. Is. Planned.

“Can’t believe I have to stay here. I thought the drug would’ve done the trick.” She rolled her eyes.

A sickening feeling grew in his gut. D-Drug…?!

He tried to move, but the rope around his wrist stopped him. He gulped taking in the mass of his situation.

_*Okay… so I’m tied up in Kairi’s room. I don’t know where the others are, and apparently this lady is watching me for some reason.*_ He wondered what those ‘orders’ were, that’s so important that he wasn’t immediately killed.

His mind already came up with the worst scenarios. But the best bet was that they wanted to use him as a ransom or something to drag out the others.

He gulped harshly at that.

“W-Why did you keep me alive.” He tried to demand, but his voice came off a lot shakier than he wanted.

“Geeze you sure are stupid aren’t you.” Larxene sneered.

Sora glared, but one look from her had him struggle to keep on that glare.

“Look. Order are. Orders.” She stated boredly. “If it were up to me, I’d kill you on the spot.”

“Whose orders?”

“Nothing you need to worry about twerp.”

“Oh I think I do. Since me and the rest of my friend’s lives are on the line.”

Larxene laughed, actually laughed. “Oh really. You really—you really think that we give a _damn_ about what you want?” Her laugh got disgustingly annoying. “That’s rich kid.”

“Then tell me what you want!? Why are you here and why are you and all those other guys are doing here!” He shouted, already annoyed with the girl’s games.

“Me? Oh nothing. Other than to spill your friend’s guts on the wall.” She said, speaking as if she was ordering a drink at a restaurant.

Sora’s brow’s crossed.

“But clearly since that’s not even what I get to do. I’m stuck here. Babysit a punkass-little-bitch who can’t even speak right.” She snipped. “I can’t even practice my knife throwing.”

She spun around on the chair she was sitting so that her back was facing him. “The least they could have done was bring me one of those brats to use as target practice.”

A long cold shiver ran down his spine at her words. He moved his wrists.

No good. They were still tied up.

He tried to move closer to the edge of the bed. However, the slightest of movements were a lot trickier than he anticipated. Larxene noticed this and spun around again. She sat up straighter on her chair. “I wouldn’t be doing that if I were you.”

Sora glared needles at her, regardless of his position he wouldn’t dare to give her any sort of fear. He didn’t want—No. He didn’t need to give her any kind of satisfaction.

“Where are my friends and my brother.” He demanded.

“Ah, look at you, trying to act so tough.” She mocked, using a fake baby voice at him. That furthered his anger at her.

“Where are they.” He repeated, done with her jokes and taunts.

“Oh relax. It’s not like we got them and killed them. Yet.”

He tried to move his fingers to reach the ends of his binds. No luck. Maybe there’s something he try to do. “Well, if you clearly hate watching over me, then why are you here?”

The question had her raising a brow. “I already told you twerp.”

“No. You didn’t.”

Larxene rolled her eyes. “Look, whatever you’re trying to do. It’s not working, besides. We you what you need to know. You’re the one who is going draw out every single little brat.”

“And why should I!?” Like hell he would sell out his friends and brother to murderers! “Even if you forced me. I won’t do it!”

This conversation felt repetitive. And it was leading him nowhere, of what to do or how to find a way to escape. It’s the same nonsense with his lady. 

But at the same time… he wondered, how would they “force” him to draw out his friends. He’s already declared he wasn’t going to. So how…

Then it hit him, even if he didn’t help these killers. He knew Roxas would eventually come fin—an artic chill ran up his spine.

_“No…” _

Larxene smirked, “you get it now.” She rose up from her seat, “you’re going to be the _key_ to this whole operation.”

She was mere inches away from him now, he glared up when she grabbed his face. Her index finger and thumb gripped his chin tightly, forcing him to stare at her. 

“And whether you like it or not, you’re going to do it.” She sneered then letting go of his face.

His eyes tried to narrow, but the panic was still evident in them. “W-why are you _doing_ this?”

Larxene smirked, “you should know this by now.”

Millions of possible reasons ran in his head, and neither one of them sounded the least amount pleasant. The woman smirked when he remained deep in thought, perhaps this way everything will according to plan, and then she’ll be able to—

That train of thought was cut short the second she heard a rather familiar gunshot echo outside.

She looked up to the ceiling, hearing something shuffling and even a girl screaming. No make it two girls screaming.

And while she wanted to be more than happy that one of those little shits finally went down. At the same time, she knew that this is the biggest fucken mistake!

“Why that no good—!” She cut off her curse to see the boy who was also looking up at the ceiling, his blue eyes wide with horror as his skin lost a couple of shades color.

“W-what was that?!”

He got no answer of course, but in his mind he already got the horrific idea of what.

Larxene gave him a leering look. “Stay put if you want to know what’s best for you.” 

Sora never got a chance to retort because Larxene left Kairi’s room. It took a moment, then he heard something snapping outside. His mind relaying on the idea that she just locked him inside the girl’s room.

Every ounce of fear, panic and anger overtook him when he realized he was stuck. Both tied down, locked up and weaponless.

Tears burned the corner of his eyes. And there was nothing he could do to go out there and help his friends and brother.

0o0

The gunshots have long stopped firing.

But it did nothing to help the remaining three in the attic of their panic that they were now trapped inside. With no way out.

Nor with a way to contact the police.

Riku was the only one left with a cell phone.

And now…

Kairi whimpered pressing her head against her sister’s torso. The tears not stopping for a single moment. 

“What do we do…?” Roxas asked, trying to keep himself composed. But the shakiness in his voice did nothing to mask his own fear.

“What can we do?” Nami said looking away from the only male.

Xion and Riku are dead.

Sora and Axel are missing.

And now it’s only them three.

Their chances of survival have dwindled closer to zero. And she severely doubts that these killers are going to wait long to draw them out. They _will_ find a way in.

There’s… nothing more they can do other than to pray that they don’t find a way in.

Or use the window to…

The window…

She felt herself paralyze from the neck down. 

If they find the ladder than they’re done for.

“We need… to get out of here.”

Roxas turned sharply to his girlfriend. “What?”

“We can’t—we can’t stay here.” She babbled, “we need to get out of here!”

“Nami. What? What’s wrong?” He asked leaning closer.

“The ladder…” She could barely add above a whisper.

The second the word left her mouth Roxas paled. His head automatically turned to the widow, eyes dilating in realization at her implication. His body moved on its own to then carefully look outside.

The height was tall enough that a regular human wouldn’t be able to reach the top.

And with the ladder that’s inside the garage…—

_Oh fuck…_

It’s established that these killers are out to find them. And they don’t look to be stopping any time soon. And in time they will find the ladder, allowing them to reach them through the window—

“What the hell were you thinking!?”

The woman’s voice was heard from the outside making the three now look outside. However, they didn’t dare to move closer if the man with the gun tried to shoot them again.

“The punk was trying to escape. I think it was bound to happen that we have to take more drastic measures.” The male that responded had a bit of a rasp to his voice.

“You just gave out our secrecy! Do you really think that the neighbors didn’t hear that?!” Larxene growled at the shooter as he jumped down from the tree near the fence. “Before you know it the police will be on their way!”

“Then you better be on the move and find these damn brats. Because otherwise the _plan_ fails.” He said just low enough for the woman to hear, but Roxas was able to catch a couple of words in his ears.

_Plan?_ What plan?

“While on topic, what do we do with this carcass?” A third voice sounded, the trio gulped silently knowing very well they were speaking of Riku’s body.

There was a moment of silence before the man with the rasp spoke again. “Leave it. The last thing we need is the authorities finding any extra DNA.”

“So now what? I don’t think those little suckers are coming out of the attic any time soon.”

The man with the rasp chuckled shortly, “then draw them out. I believe there is a ladder in the garage.”

Everyone paralyzed at that. 

“We need to get out of here.” Naminé sqeaked.

“And go where?” Kairi shot back, eyes darkening with hopelessness. “If we go outside, we’ll be nothing but moving targets.”

“It would be no different just waiting here for them to find the ladder and let them come to us first!”

His small yell had the two girls nearly jumping back. Eyes wide at the male, but he made no such effort or thought to change his mind.

The attic and the garage are nowhere near each other. Meaning they have a small window of time to escape. Which hopefully means they have a chance to get out.

He prayed that he would find Sora and his friends again on the way down. He faced the twins, “well?”

0o0 

Sora couldn’t stand it anymore. He wanted to get out. He wanted to find his brother. He needed to find all of his friends and never come back!

His wrists were raw from the amount of struggle he went through trying to break free from his binds. He went around trying to find anything sharp in Kairi’s room, but the lack of free hands it made it hard to find any good options.

“Come on… come on…” He breathed sharply, eyes adjusting better in the dim light to find something.

A girl like Kairi has to _at least_ have scissors in her room.

He went around, scavenging on her desk and attempting to open the drawers and see if there was anything inside. But to his luck he found nothing but little things like beads, pencils jewelry and other pointless materials filled them.

“Come on Kai. Give me something to work with here.” He mumbled to himself, bending low and using his teeth to tug on the next drawer.

This one was filled with some strings, headwear and a crumpled piece of paper. He could probably search under to see if there anything sharp to use. But with the lack of hands, he doubted he even can move it around.

He breathed at his only option.

“Sorry about this.” He breathed out and snagged his teeth and pulled the drawer more, struggling as he bit the handle harder. His jaw hurt from the amount of pressure he used but it was nothing compared to his building anxiety.

And he pulled it out, the drawer fell to the ground. Along with his head a bit before unhinging his jaw and opening his teeth.

All the contents fell out with a loud crash; revealing more objects when they either slid or bounced away. His eyes narrowed at the pink stick that rolled, then at the red circles that splattered on the floor.

Nothing.

“Damn…” He whispered, using his feet to move some of the accessories out of the way. If only there was—hold that thought.

His eyes widened to get a better look when he saw something long as a pencil and silver. He inched closer and to his relief he saw it to be an art scalpel.

Thank Destiny she took art class this year! 

He wasted no time in reaching it, ignoring the rest of the stuff as he sat down in front of it. Fingers stretching out in hopes of grabbing the thin rod. He hunched backwards, pressing the tips of his fingers against the white rug of the room, searching and reaching for the art tool.

His fingers slid over the papers that fell out, but he pushed further.

The sounds outside started to fumble. Making the boy panic a bit, he leaned back further, trying to be careful not to fall onto his back in the process. But the more he tried the louder the sounds got. _And closer._

His mind began screaming at him. How long until that lady with the knives returns? What if it’s that other guy with the scythe.

His mind began to turn against him at the possibilities. Shit…

No. Not now. He has to hurry. Otherwise…

His fingers lanced out again, stretching more to reach that damn cutter. They touched something cold, a spark of relief breathed in his body but was nowhere near getting a safe escape. He leaned back a little more, stretching for the cold metal rod when his middle finger managed to hook behind it. His tongue stuck out of his mouth, opening his lips and jaw from the stern concentration.

He brought the scalpel closer and finally he managed to hook it to the rest of his fingers.

Then there were footsteps.

His spine froze when he heard and saw the doorknob began to turn. He looked around the room quickly. The scalpel barely in his grasp—

“Damn fucken idiot. I swear the next time he…” Larxene trailed off when she saw the mess Sora had made.

“Oh, I see you tried to make yourself at home.” She snapped her green eyes narrowing at him.

Sora gulped sitting straighter.

She smirked at his reaction. “Did you honestly think that you would have a chance to escape.”

Deep in his mind. Yes. He thought might’ve. But, did he really?

Not a freaken chance.

“Do yourself a favor. And don’t waste your energy brat.” She started moving closer to grip him by the front of the shirt. It caused him to gasp as he was lifted into the air.

This lady was a lot stronger than she looks. “Because you and your little gang aren’t getting out of this shit alive.”

He glared at her, but that only resulted in a harsh slap to the face. The pain blistered in his cheek, having him stare at her with dilated blue eyes.

She smirked at his reaction then tossed him to the floor, mildly amused when he cried out weakly. She also noticed how he started to curl upon himself, as if trying to make himself smaller than he really is.

“Hah, little brat. Not so tough are you.”

Sora said nothing as he felt something cold drill under his skin. Not aware of anything else other than the deep snarling stare at his head.

“Whimp.” She insulted then turned around at the door. “As if he needs watching over.”

Her voice was so low that Sora barely managed to hear the words, followed by the door opening and the same metal clinks and clanks were heard outside, meaning she locked the door again as her heeled footsteps took the lead down the hall.

Sora compelled himself, breathing in deeply.

Not now. Not now…

He reminded himself. But the way how she did it… it was almost as if h—

* * *

_"No… No Please!”_

_A punch to the face was his answer. He cried out in pain but didn't last more than half a second before being picked up by the front of his soiled shirt. _

_His large watery eyes looked up in panic at the raging ones in front of him._ _“You’re going to stay in there and learn about what you’ve done!” _

_He never had a chance to say anything when he's suddenly tossed in somewhere dark… His panic rose further when he saw the person at the door. Holding it ready to close it._

_"You're going to learn your lesson." _

_And he closed the door, Sora run up at the door banging on it fat tears pouring down his face._ _“Let Me OUT!”_

* * *

_   
__*NO! NOT NOW!*_ He screamed at himself, he couldn’t—! He couldn’t…

…he couldn’t afford to do this… Not right now. He took a large breath of air, allowing his numbed skin to come to feel again. He felt the small rod in the back pocket of his pants.

At least… she didn’t notice this.

His arms stretched down behind him, fingers gripping onto the scalpel, wincing slightly when he felt the sharp edge of the tip nick his skin. But ignored it when he grabbed the bottom of it and directed it to the rope that tied his wrist together. There multiple wraps so if he can cut one of them the rest should come loose.

He carefully tried to hear anything outside, hearing no one or anything make a noise. He took that as his cue to begin and saw through the rope. Hearing the blade slide back and forth on it. The smaller tendon of strings snapped apart with the edge of the blade. Making the newly frayed ends stick out as the scalpel began to slice in deeper.

Come on… come on…

He drove the small blade harder against the rope. The tension itself tighter than the rope around his wrists. His mind working too fast for the actual time, and the desperation playing in his hands to speed up the process. 

A little more, just a little more!

But all of that came to a stop the second he heard something crash outside.

Sora darted his head towards the door, eyes wide like a deer in front of headlights.

The scream still filtered through hallway, and before he knew it. The door burst opened—! 

0o0

It was like every second ticked heavily against her ears.

Naminé kept her hold firm, but soft enough to guide Kairi across the seemingly empty hallway. Behind them was Roxas, holding the bat in his hands while he scanned the halls. So far nothing. But didn’t dare to drop his guard with these killing assholes around.

The only thing he needs to focus on is finding a way out of here and finding Axel and Sora. Part of him feared what may be of his younger twin. But the rest of him denied that he’s dead. There’s no way his younger brother would be… he couldn’t dare bring himself to finish that thought.

The two more receptive teens kept their ear working at full functionality. It was hard to hear for the outside, but with the lack of movement inside the house. It was probably safe to assume the killers were still outside. Or at least in the lower level, but one could not be so sure.

But judging how desperate those intruders seemed, it sounds that the killers are on a time limit. Which meant they are likely to get a lot friskier. (As if they weren’t already, from what they’re trying to _accomplish_).

And all of this was for what?

Why the hell are they trying to kill them? What’s their goal? Their reason? What the fuck did they ever do to have these pack of psychos follow them around and blatantly murder them?! 

That’s the one thing he didn’t understand. It’s bad enough that outside there’s a serial killer, and these motherfuckers are here! Then how on earth are they freaken safe!?

The stairs were only a few steps away.

“Over here.” Naminé whispered motioning to Roxas and Kairi. They carefully stepped behind her; the first steps down were enough for the teens tense up with the creaking boards. Nami’s white converse remained still, unable to move more as their ears worked double to listen to any other sounds.

A few seconds passed and nothing, so the blonde female tried again, wincing when the creaking sounded for half a second and silenced itself.

A few more seconds and she eased the rest of her weight. Thankfully the step was quiet with that alone, so they tested the next step. Quiet, (like it should be) so they filtered down. The fifth to bottom step made a similar sound as the one on top. But quieter and easier to work around with. Allowing the three easy movement; the floor beneath them was as still as they first arrived. But it held no better regard knowing that are doomed to either escape or die trying.

The further they went in Naminé rubbed her nose. Well more like crinkling it, “do you guys smell that?”

Roxas turned to his girlfriend, lifting his head a bit to take a whiff of what she was trying to get at. At first he didn’t smell anything, but the deeper he inhaled there was a tinge of something.

He’s wasn’t sure what it was exactly, but there was a fogginess to it. Sorta like… charcoal? Paint? Smoke maybe? He couldn’t exactly tell.  
  
“Yeah, but for now we need to focus on getting out of here.”

Normally Nami would be inclined to disagree, but she saw nothing to counter his reasoning. So, she pushed that little thought to the side and continued to the living room. 

Roxas went in front of the girls, being careful to press his back and shoulders against the walls of the hall as a cover for the kitchen windows exposing the outside. He carefully tilted his head, using the edges of his eyes to see outside the windows and double glass doors to the backyard. He noticed the single tree standing near the center of the yard. Small branches and leaves swaying in the night wind. The killers, nowhere in sight but the duo glass doors were open a crack. His ears almost twitched when he could barely make out the sounds of people talking outside.

_*If things go well, it will take them longer to get back down to the second floor since the hatch it locked.*_ He thought to himself. Maybe not the most realistic possibility, but it should work in their favor.

Maybe if he locked the glass doors then they might—they’re made of glass.

He internally groaned to himself. Yeah… that’s not gonna work no matter how much he wants to believe it. Then maybe the best course of action will be—

The talking got louder.

The three froze, their minds coming to a dead close when footsteps over grass and male voices came closer to the door.

Crap.

“What makes you think that the plan is going to work.” The man with the jaded voice stated as his hand touched the handle of the glass door.

“Do you think they really stand a chance against us? Especially since it’s _almost time_.” The rougher of the two started sounding sickly eager. “As far as these little punks should understand, they don’t know what’s coming to them.”

The door opened with ease; the two adult males walked inside.

The taller of the two glanced around for a moment then back at his companion. “So, what do you propose we do then? Because I don’t think that plan is going to be as effective as you say.”

The one with the rougher voice nearly laughed. “Oh, trust me. It will work.”

He also glanced around the living room as well as the kitchen. “Where do you think Larxene scampered off to.”

The taller half shrugged, “knowing her, trying to find our targets. Either that or head out to where the little twerp is at.”

The owner of the rougher voice faced the taller. “He hasn’t moved at all has he?”

“Well he woke up, but other than that. Nothing. He keeps denying that he will help us.”

The one with the rougher voice chuckled. “Typical. Who would have thought he would stick through. Normally siblings would sell out their families so they themselves wouldn’t die.”

“Not this one.” The jaded one said.

“Then maybe you should, _convince_ him better. Marly.” He patted his shoulder.

“Whatever you say Xigbar.” He added offhandedly and took his leave. “Make sure to get that ladder going.”

Xigbar smirked heavily from that, “oh don’t worry. I don’t think we’ll need to worry about that.”

He turned around, passing through the open glass doors to the backyard, his one eye glanced to the expanse of the yard. And to his lack of surprise he saw _something_ missing from the grass.

The heavy bootsteps were nearly as loud as thunder the second they passed by the door they were hidden behind. Roxas and Naminé watched the one dubbed “Marly” walk up the stairs. Just where they stepped down from and up to the second floor.

Naminé could mentally relax knowing they haven’t found them.

As for Roxas on the other hand, his hands gripped tightly at it. His mind burning with anger and horror, as he already knew. Who the ‘twerp’ they were talking about is.

Nami immediately caught off the aura her boyfriend was burning with. She rapidly grabbed his wrist, “Roxas no.”

“I’m not going to stand here while my brother might be up there! Alone!” He whispered-screamed at her.

“But you don’t stand a chance against him! He’s an experienced killer.” She retorted, eyes watering.

“But he’s my brother.” Roxas snatched his wrist away. “Just look at you and Kairi. I’m not going to abandon him.”

Then his eyes softened ever so slightly as he looked away from her. “Never again…” 

* * *

_A seven-year-old Roxas was being held by his mother. Tears dropped down on him… He doesn’t ever remember seeing his mother cry like that. _ _He didn’t understand anything. He didn’t understand why there were so many cars in front of his house? Were they visiting them?_

_Then these men dressed in black walked out of the door. The only lighting being from the red and blues from the cop cars and ambulances. Roxas could make out two stretchers. _

_“That’s Sora!” He shouted out, pointing at leaving stretcher. _

_His mother didn’t respond as she could only watch in tearful sadness as his brother bandaged up and barely breathing taken to the ambulance. _

_The second stretcher carried a much larger person on it. Covered… in a white sheet. _

_It’s almost as if time slowed down when Roxas saw the stretcher pushed by two tall guys. Eyes blinking when the sheet was quickly staining red at the top. Where the person's head would be at. Then... the person’s hand slid down off the stretcher. Poking out of the draped sheet. _

_He saw a bloody hand. With his father’s favorite watch. _

* * *

"I refuse to leave him alone _again._.." He breathed more to himself than to the sisters. 

At his words Nami had nothing to argue back at him. Seeing him so serious, his eyes almost darkening with determination and with such fierceness. She had nothing… 

“You two go hide. There’s nothing more we can do other than to hide it out and wait.”

_*Especially since we’re more likely to get shot in the head the second we leave the place.*_ He added mentally, he only hoped the police will arrive soon.

The gunshots should have attracted people’s attention. There is a high possibility that someone already alerted the authorities.

(Well at least that what he freaken hopes).

He rose up from his crouch, peaking outside once to see neither of the adults. With that clear he got out of the basement and disappeared into the hall.

Naminé could only watch as her boyfriend leave. Knowing very well that there’s nothing she could do or say to stop him. She only wishes that he will be safe from these band of murderers.

For now he’s right. Their best bet is to hide and hope that the police will eventually arrive. Especially more than one cop…

As much as she hates the comparison, horror flicks always involve that one ignorant cop. Either to clarify that there’s nothing wrong, or they go in to investigate only to then die horrifically and never spreading the information to the rest of the police department.

_*Please don’t be that way…*_ She thought to herself; part of her attention cast down to Kairi who hadn’t said a word since leaving the attic. She remained still and silent, her reaction seemed a little slower. For now she held a close eye on her sister. They moved down the steps, it’s almost pitch black, with only the faint light that filtered from the outside of the door. There were no windows down the basement, and their flashlight and cells were lost somewhere in the house from the previous chase of the killers. Leaving them with only their sense of touch to guide their way.

Kairi followed behind her, moving carefully as they carefully reached the bottom of the steps. “Hold onto me.” Naminé said, feeling her sister’s hand land onto her shoulder.

She touched the railing of the stairs easing their way and shuffled forward. At the last step touching whatever was nearby to help guide them closer to the safe box from before. In the corner of her mind, Nami couldn’t help but wonder what would’ve happened if they all stayed here from the very beginning?

What if they decided to stay?

Well dying from Carbon Dioxide poising could’ve happened for sure. But the chances of that happening would probably been lesser than being hunted down one by one.

Yet… these killers don’t seem to be those of amateurs. Sooner or later they would have found them. Assuming if—

Her thoughts were cut short when she heard something shuffling. Naminé froze, her spine going numb when suddenly she became aware that there was something… or rather someone. Is down here.

Neither of the twins didn’t move, breaths hitching in place. In the back of her mind Naminé prayed that the darkness would conceal them from whoever was down here with them.

The other person was breathing, it was heavy and hoarse. As if… they were struggling with something. 

Naminé didn’t dare to move, her eyes searching all around to see if she could spot something. But her eyes have yet to adjust to the darkness, it would still take at least a few minutes to see better, but then…

The person… could’ve already been down here longer than them.

And… they would have heard them before… meaning…

Her spine nearly turned to jelly at the thought. Her heart hammering against her ribcage. Instinctively she took a couple of steps back, Kairi moving with her when her hand touched the side of the stairs they took to walk down.

She stopped dead, eyes and ears working for her favor with this situation. 

The person’s breathing _stopped_.

Her lungs stopped almost right in time as well. Neither one of the twins moved, eyes darting around in the darkness to see—then…

…there were footsteps.

It was as if the entire room was filled with ice, her mind is screaming at her to run. Get out of there. Spread as much distance between the person and them as much as possible. But her nerves were shot, unable to work properly with her rational mind. As if the basic of instincts were not in control. That something corrupted her rational thought and is doing everything possible to make sure she and her sister die. Right there and now.

Nothing seemed possible to hold herself together anymore. Unable to piece her mind whole but instead, shattered chains that would do nothing but end them permanently.

The footsteps had gotten louder, making Naminé push herself further against the railing of the stairs. Kairi tightened the hold on her arm. Her sixth sense flared up; minutes turned into seconds… moments. Fragments of time ticked before her.

Just like the shadowed silhouette of the person before her. Their breathing heavier than ever that had the blonde girl’s skin pale several shades of white like her favorite sun dress.

The person is now standing right before them.

Naminé swore she saw her life flash before her… All her life, just little over 16 years did every image of her memories. Her families her friends… Roxas…

She sensed the person reach a hand for her.

And that was it for her—the door at the top of the stairs opened.

And a new set of fear burst in her chest and gut.

“Sending me down here for a ladder? Really? You no good bastard.” The only female killer’s voice grumbled down. “If this place wasn’t burning down to the ground. I would have slaughtered you with the rest of these little shits.”

It was in that moment that Nami regained her slight bit of composure.

Burning down…? Does she mean…

**The smell…**

_*Wait! Does that mean—*_ This type of fear wasn’t at the same level as when she first found out there were people out to kill them. But the effect was just as spontaneous.

Were these people that desperate to get rid of them!? To go as far as burning down their home to get rid of them!?

Then that means… they still believe for them to be still in the attic. Knowing there was no real way of reaching them, so by burning down the house, they would have a way to draw them out. Or… trapping them and… finishing their business…

The hold on Kairi grew tighter as the body in front of her remained as still when they heard, Larxene was it? Her voice sounded above them.

With the door open further, a little more light filtered in the basement. Not by much, but it helps Naminé see better. That was, until Larxene turned on a flashlight, helping everyone’s vision.

This especially helped the twin’s eyes, and the person in front of them, though she couldn’t see their face, something flared in her mind. Kairi had reacted too, her eyes boring into the person in front of them, their features becoming… more…—then, Kairi’s purple eyes widened. But a hand pressed to her lips stopped her from sounding out.

The person pointed in a single direction.

…

“Whose idea was it anyways.” Larxene grumbled pitifully walking down, her heels clicking further on the wood as dust dropped down on the floor. Her heels clicked on the concrete floor, flashlight moving around the dark place to see the things inside.

Standard.

A table near the center, filled with tools, a lot of screwdrivers especially. A lot of appliances and some other things to mix match of what belonged in a boring home such as this.

To the right she noticed a car battery sitting next to couple of shelves.

It was a little spacious, but she could care little about that as she looked around the place for a ladder. Why Xigbar wanted this? She could rip his scalp out to see why the hell he wanted it for herself.

If anything, she fucken doubted that she would find the damn ladder here. But with the garage on fire, she couldn’t search there. Especially since there were two bodies on fire. Meaning that’s where Vexen had gone this entire time.

Pathetic bastard.

But on the good side at least another one of those brats is gone. Along with that black-haired chick and that silver one.

Now all that’s left is…

Her internal thoughts trailed off the second she saw something move. Her predator instincts had her drawing out her knife, flashlight moving where she saw the thing moving. Curiosity drew her in, as a grin spread on her features.

“Ah, trying to play hide and seek now, are you?” She taunted moving closer towards the edge of the room. 

“Well, shame to bring you the news. But I was always good at playing Hide and Seek.” Larxene continued then paused the second she saw the apparent partially ajar green door, but more importantly the purple color shoe that produced out at the bottom.

The grin grew hideous on Larxene’s face. Her mind and chest were flaring with excitement. It’s about time she got to kill something. She’s been itching for some action, and she’s finally going to get it. She’s mere inches away from the door that had gently swung a little closer in her direction. The anticipation was far too great.

“Found Ya!” She screamed, dropping the flashlight to open the door, ready to use her knife when—there as only a pair of purple shoes conveniently placed inside.

“What the hell.” She demanded, but that question came to a sudden answer when the sound of something sliding off a metal surface.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

Larxene immediately turned around, eyes widening for a split second when something slammed against her head. It collided against her mouth barely missing the tip of her nose.

She cried out and fell backwards, landing onto her back when the edge of the plank of wood easily popped something back into her mouth. Her head crashing against wall with a deafening thud. Her vision blurred but she still managed to get a faint image of something _silver_ and red.

Dark green eyes dilated.

Wait… how the hell was **he**—but her thought was cut off rapidly when he approached her. His shoulder punctured with the bullet shot, but otherwise. _Alive._

“Got you now. Bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another case of having combined 2 chapters together. I never realized how hard it is to create a 13 chapter story. Cramming everything and still giving a story at the same time. I'm not sure how some people can do it


	8. The Shock that will never be Recovered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I made a couple of changes to chapters 6 & 7

* * *

For the first time in her life, this was something she never expected.

This was also the first time someone ACTUALLY caught her off guard.

Her reflexes had been shot the second the person spoke to her. Only moments before he threw whatever he had in his hand at her head. This impact was lesser than the last one, but it still crashed against the side of her head pretty brutally.

It made her vision blurred once again, feeling blood dribble at the corner of her mouth. She blinked as her quick adrenaline kicked in, but not fast enough when something bright came running to her. Faintly she heard the board of wood be tossed to the floor when something fragile but hard enough with the same amount of force and pain like the wood.

It impacted her face, emitting a shout from her when it hit her forehead. She vaguely heard the sound of glass breaking right when liquid splattered and covered her.

_Water. _

She gasped out, feeling bits of glass shards nick her skin in various places. Especially around her forehead, some of which got stuck onto her leather coat, but that was the least of her problems when another glass bottle was aimed towards her, it struck her shoulder. The thick leather protected her from the glass rupture, but the impact was still the same; yet that did nothing to stop her.

She screamed in anger and charged forward to attack, but her attacker stopped her first. His fist crashed against her face, it successfully knocked her to the ground. It didn’t end there when he put his entire weight on her, trapping her on the concrete ground. He didn’t give her any moment of respite because another punch to her cheek came after, followed by another. And another.

It jolted remaining energy inside of her, when the fifth punch landed on her eye it was enough to get her fighting fire going. The knife she had in her hand was the first to dart out. But he was quick, dodging enough that her swinging her blade again. But this made the attacker jump back moving and getting off of her completely.

“Well then,” she started staring up at him, her grin growing malicious. Her eyesight clearing more to see the dazed image of the silverette better.

“Who would have thought Xigbar is such a lousy shot.” She mocked playfully forcing herself to get on one knee. “No one would have ever guessed you have a lot more fight in ya then. You clearly fooled us.”

Riku didn’t respond. He stood better, the pain in his shoulder from the earlier gunshot flared again, but he paid no attention to that. At the corner of his eye he saw the old wardrobe at the corner of the basement. Just large enough to hide two bodies.

More namely two small female bodies. 

But he adverted his attention back when he heard the lady with the knives speak and got onto her feet.

“Well… guess I’ll have the honor in finishing you then.” She taunted her smile growing inhumanely larger.

Larxene got back to her feet, a little weaker but the amount of experience and tolerance had her working at functional peak. She rapidly went for the kill, the opposing male met her halfway using a short metal rod in his hand to block the knife aiming for his throat. The two struggled for power, but then he used his leg to kick, she expertly dodged it. They swung at each other again, but the same result ensued.

This caused them to separate from each other, enough distance to let her throw her single knife between her fingers. Her aim was almost always spot on, and if Riku had not moved out of the way in time. It would have met its mark.

The blade barely missed, grazing his outer right arm, Riku grunted lightly. Eyes glaring at the lengthy cut; hand clamping on his arm that was carved the knife’s edge into his skin.

Larxene used that moment of minute distraction to force her entire body weight onto the other. He may be taller than her but her strength was enough to knock him into the floor just like he did to her earlier. She shouted and pulled more knifes out of her sleeves, sliding in between her fingers and punched forward. Making Riku scream when they all pierced his shoulder.

Kairi shut her eyes tightly, hand covering her mouth to silence her squeal. The little hole drilled in the wardrobe allowed her and her sister to see the battle between them. Including that initial moment when Larxene dug her blades into Riku’s arm. Naminé gripped her shoulders tightly once, silently reminding her to stay quiet.

Larxene smirked in victory—but was short lived when the base of his foot met her abdomen. Enough pressure and power to have spit spew out of her mouth. She curled up on instinct giving the perfect space for the rod to slam against the temple of her skull.

The hit was more than enough to get her off of him, dazing her brain and vision further. But instincts ran higher than any wild animal that her rolling to the side, barely missing another hit. She spread their distance, staring at the tip of bent rod that would have easily stabbed her. 

Even with four of her blades embedded in his arm, he still was capable of using it. Through the darken vision she squinted her eyes at him, fully examining her opponent. He was tall and had a good significant amount of bulk. He had high tolerance of pain and was clearly superior than her in upper arm strength. His speed is decent at best, but he had more impact than that so it balanced it somewhat well.

She smirked, he plays sports and she’s willing to bet football is his forte. Perhaps it’s best she uses a different approach. She looked up to his slightly bloodied face, watching his blurry figure running to her when she pulled a much longer blade, holding it hidden, then tossed it.

To her luck it struck him, but to his other shoulder instead of his neck. But it was enough to have him cry out and hunch forward from it. She still had another opportunity and she darted forward, drawing more of her knives ready to throw each and every one of them.

The next three were thrown, her arm swiping horizontally that had all three flying forward in precise angles. Riku ducked down barely missing the knives as they flew pass him. One managed to graze and cut part of his long hair.

He looked behind him to see the blades embed themselves into the wall. A moment wasted when he turned back to Larxene, and it was too late when a flaring pain spread throughout his entire body.

He howled in agony when the voltage ran into his veins. Shooting down his nerves under his muscles, the origin starting from his gut where the pointed ends of the taser connected.

The clicking noise of the taser came to an end when Larxene pulled the taser back, smirking in ultimate satisfaction when the male collapsed to the floor. Limbs still gittering from the voltage.

Nami thankfully reacted in time, holding Kairi back before she burst out of their hiding spot and race over to Riku.

“Ha, and if that’s all you can take. I can’t wait to see what you’ll really do when I reach the max voltage.” She stated sickly playful inching closer to the down male.

Red coated his clothes and skin, even with the electricity that coursed in his body the blood hadn’t stopped running. Keeping him at high risk for the eventual blood loss that would affect his motor control. He gritted his teeth, trying hard not to make any noises that would satisfy more the bitch. He turned to his good side to avoid the embedded blades in his muscles.

Larxene smirked, a little disappointed that she didn’t get to stab his throat with any of her knives, but oh well. But still, watching him suffer in pain from one touch of her taser is at least gratifying to watch, (and sorta lift her bruised pride).

Riku glared at her, the fangs of his teeth blaring at her. He tried to get up, Larxene laughed.

“Talk about persistent.” She wiped the corner of her mouth, it’s there she realized she had something in her mouth. Subconsciously she spat it out, hearing a small clank on the concrete.

She blinked her green eyes, her vision clearing slightly to see something white and red on the floor.

A tooth.

“Well I’ll be dammed to Fate.” She stated in surprise, then glanced back at her former opponent. “Turns out you’re better than the rest of these brats.”

Her expression turned cold with hatred when she crouched down to reach his level. “I’ll give you credit that you actually gave me a fight. But I wonder how I shall deal with you.”

A long knife chimed into the air, lifting it so that it was directly under the man’s lip.

“Should I stab you in the face, plenty of soft spots.” She cackled.

But then she lifted the small black taser in her other hand. “Or should I use this.” Her thumb pressed on the side, lifting up as the voltage went up her eyes turned into slits of insanity with a nasty grin. “I wonder how long it takes for a person to die from heart failure before they suffer from electrical burns. I know I wanna know.”

_“No…!” _Kairi gasped out, moving to open the door, but Nami held her back. They’re weaponless, they would stand no chance against that lady. Kairi struggled, but Naminé gripped her shoulders tighter.

Larxene twisted the blade so that the flat part pressed against his paling skin. She almost savored the way how the brute shivered against the cold metal of her favorite blade. Riku grunted trying to pull away, “maybe in the eye, I hear it’s easier to go through the brain with that. Then again, the taser sounds just as painful.”

He spat in her face.

She jotted her head from the saliva, but her eyes glowered at him after she wiped it off her still wet cheek. “Guess it’s the taser then.”

She rose the electrical weapon, bringing it closer to his head. Right in the neck and it would hit him that much more.

“Such a shame. You could have easily played dead and survived another day or two.” She started caressing her unpowered weapon against his jaw, "or maybe not. Knowing that we'd find you regardless." Riku could barely open his own green eyes. 

"Maybe I'll should even take out one of your own teeth." She offered then grinned to show her bruised bleeding lips and gums. 

“After all, an eye for an eye. Only this time it's more of a—”

Her voice was cut off when suddenly Riku’s eyelids widened just for that moment. The only warning she got when his skull crashed against her’s.

The force was blinding, having her let go of both of her taser and knife. In favor to hold her forehead and nose that met the cross of the impact. It was enough to have her taking a couple of steps back away from the male who rapidly got up to his feet, retaking the pole he also dropped along with the long knife.

Larxene reacted too slow, her chilled skin prickle with her flaring senses as the male roared. In less than a second something pierced her stomach. She cried out, hunching forward eyes snapping wide to see her favorite blade penetrate her stomach. More blood spilled from her lips, but she had no chance to react to that either when the male took the pole and swung it like a bat to her face.

The amount of strength he had was more than enough to knock her back a couple of feet.

The last of it when she crash into the wall. The shelves connected to it rumbled from the impact, a thing or two might have fallen off but that wasn’t the better of her worries when Riku approached her.

She winced when she tried to move, but that failed at the blade protruding out of her gut. The metallic end of it prodding almost mockingly.

“What were you saying about _an eye for an eye_?” He mocked as he strides towards her.

It took a moment to see what he was referring to when she noticed something in his hand. Something small, rectangular and black.

For once in her life. Fear grew in her, as the cables were already connected. She could literally see the sparks coming to life. Part of her reassured her that there was little he could to do hurt her. She’s trained herself to withstand powerful voltage before. She’s always been around electricity so there’s no way…—

Something rolled down her cheek, the very thing that had her breath hitching. Then it struck her.

The… _water_…

Green eyes widened to see that she was still soaked in it. His form shadowed over her. 

The electricity cackled to life. And for the first time her life she didn’t want to hear it.

Her body commanded her to move, and she did, but his sole of shoe crashed into her nose. Cracking her head against the wall harshly, whatever control she had on her body was completely shot. That was the last of what she could do when he removed his foot. And faster than she could ever predict he pressed the metallic hilt of the knife.

She knew nothing else other than pain. She jittered, her screams cackling in severed octaves that would only restart and break with each course of electricity coursing through her body. Every muscle cramped in on itself shriving up as it burned to charcoal black from the inside out. The flowing blood darkened several shades as it transformed into ashes. Her eyes ripping wide as they turned red from the blood vessels rupturing from the inside as fragments of her former light skin darkened from the electrical burns. The skin around the blade smoked with energy flaring and burning into nothing but burnt remains. Her screams came to a sudden halt as her body convulsed and jittered continuously.

Riku couldn’t even dare to look at the convulsing sight. As he turned his eyes away, shutting them close the moment he pressed the electrical weapon on her. The smell of burning flesh alluded his nose, convincing him further to not stare at the horrific remains. Despite being the cause of it… he… he couldn’t bare to see it. He wished… he hadn’t done it. Or at least for Kairi, that she didn’t have to see what he just did. Even if it was necessary; eventually the electrical charge had done it’s work. He held onto himself as best as he could before struggling to walk over to the large battery. He pulled on the power cable and ripped it off the car battery. As a result, the electricity stopped as did Larxene’s jittering muscles as she fell back to the wall, smoke emitted from her body like a steaming pot.

Seeing her motionless gave the faintest amount of horrific relief in his body. Now… two more to… go…

He grunted, weakly looking at his shoulders and the rest of the knives that remained embedded in his body. But he forcefully ignored that pain, his eyes turned to the wardrobe where Kairi and Naminé remained hidden. Despite everything, he hoped that they will still trust him. He has no other choice. 

He has to get of them out…! He began to move to the wardrobe.

**BANG!**

Riku’s body stopped, muscles tensed in on himself when suddenly all pain disintegrated from his body. The single last thing he felt was the hole that pierced the back of his skull that moved in between his eyes.

Inside Kairi’s eyes widened, her ears all but rupturing at the deafening sound. Had Nami not tighten her hands over her mouth she would’ve screamed.

Her hands wanted to reach out and slam the door open and reach Riku, but her twin held her back.

Outside Riku could no longer stand, his eyes turning slightly to the wardrobe, but never got to see it completely when his knees broke against the concrete. 

_“K-Kai…ri…” _

A final light claiming his vision before collapsing forward. His breathing stopping permanently. Never knowing anything more of this world…_the last of it_…

Smoke evaporated from the tip of the rifle. As it lowered down to the ground, Xigbar smirked placing the gun back in its holster, his single brown eye looking down at the dimly lit basement. Rolling the single orb in annoyance when he saw the only female member down to the side, smelling pretty burnt.

Or was that the growing house fire?

As he thought this, some of the smoke from the garage was starting to filter down the stairs. So much for the old coot. Either way, their time is all but gone. There’s nothing more they can do before the fire department comes along with the police.

He sighed heavily, shaking his head at the now dead female. 

“I told you.” He grunted before turning around and walking up the stairs and out of the basement. But not before starting at the strange wardrobe at the end.

Inside Naminé gasped, placing a hand over her lips to silence them. But it did little to do more than muffle the gasps and sniffles from her sister. Not focusing other than on Riku’s body.

Through the crack the young blonde kept her wide gaze at the shooter. A pleading panic growing in her chest.

But the man kept his gaze on the furniture a little longer, but more smoke drifted into the basement. Making he sigh once more and stare up the stairs, watching the smoke expand.

It's sorta depressing really. Guess in reality there’s nothing more he can do other than to report back. He stopped at the door, weakly smiling at it then grabbed the knob, twisting it and breaking it off, and without a single thought closed the door behind him. Locking the two dead and alive bodies inside that would eventually burn down with the rest of this house.

What a waste really. 

...

An echoing gasp breathed out hollowly.

This rapidly made Nami release her sister’s mouth. As the single crack above them, the only dim light source they were spared, fortunate that they didn’t see the scene. But sounds… were just the same…

“Kairi…” She whispered, hugging her sister closer. She didn’t have to see her face to know that it turned multiple shades paler and null to emptiness.

“Kairi, I know…”

“H-He…” The older could barely breath.

Nami desperately wanted to talk to her, try to reassure her. But what could she reassure her about?!

That Riku gave it his all? That he loved her to death? That his sacrifice won’t be in vain!?

She shut her eyes gritting her teeth and tightened her hold on her sister. 

“R-Riku… he… this time he’s…”

“I’m sorry…” The younger twin soothed, despite that it would have no such effect on her sister.

“I’m so sorry…”

Kairi lowered vision, the crown of her head pressing against her sister’s shoulder. The thick tears beading her purple eyes. While… she knew it was going to happen, part of her… wanted to believe that it wouldn’t be. That he would make it out…

…they all would’ve…

Naminé wanted nothing more than to hold her sister and help her through this loss. But… they couldn’t dwindle more on it. They no longer had the luxury and they just couldn’t afford any more time.

“Don’t let Riku’s last effort be in vain… you must be strong.” She tried, it might’ve been the wrong words to say. But they were the truth. Riku gave them that last moment to get out of there.

Kairi didn’t respond, her breathing slowing down that nearly had Naminé freaking out, but her expanding back was enough to show her sister was still breathing.

“Kai… please…” She whispered lightly separating from the older twin to gaze into her face. The expression the red head gave shattered Nami’s heart. But she knew that Kairi was no position to make her own decisions. She knew one moment she gets out of here she would be dead in an instant.

She… she needs to be strong for her.

“We need to get out of here.” Naminé stated softly, Kairi didn’t move and she knew it was only a matter of time before the other guy would come in here and find them.

It wouldn’t be long until the fire spreads, eventually reaching here. The smoke would first cut off their oxygen supply, before the fire would either trap them and kill them.

Kairi closed her eyes, deep inside she knew her sister was right… but…

“Do you think Riku would have done all of this, just so you could die.”

Purple eyes glanced back up at her sister, widening slightly at her words.

“What matters now is to get out of here. We don’t stand a chance against them, but if we stay here it wouldn’t be any different.”

“But…”

Naminé shook her head firmly. “No buts. We need to move now.”

Even if her sister didn’t agree, she couldn’t afford to waste any more time. So at that, she opened the wardrobe door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one down a few more to go


	9. Brash at it's Peak

* * *

Roxas dared to follow the man. Making sure to be extra careful as he treaded up the stairs and the hallway. All while keeping his distance away from the killer. Who seemed to even hum a small tune to himself.

_*Isn’t that a first.*_ He thought bitterly.

He pressed his back against the edge of the wall, crouching down even to hold himself. Making sure to stop appropriately when the tall male did as well.

The one dubbed Marly trekked further, seeming as bored as his partner in crime. He made a left to reach the other end of the hall.

“Talk about a sudden change in shifts. I’ll gladly take over ladder duty.” He sighed, his jaded voice all but tired.

“It’s not like we have much time left to worry about this matter anymore.” He continued as Roxas peered to listen. “And for what? Revenge?”

At this the younger jutted his head up in surprise. _Revenge? _

Who would… never mind that—Why!? Revenge for what?! What did anyone want revenge on them that resulted to murder? Were these people hired? Were they promoted, were they related to someone who hated them so bad that they wanted them out of the picture for good!? 

_*Who the fuck sent them!?*_ He thought hatefully; he craned his head to see the cloaked man step in front of a door.

“Now if only we can take care of this brat first.” He said to himself.

And for a moment Roxas’ blood stopped, _brat_… there was only two people he could be talking about… meaning…

His mind had worked too slow for his body and heart. Because by the time he realized it his feet were already running. By the time he had the thought to stop himself, he already had his bat ready to strike.

The cloaked man had spun around too late when the end of the wooden bat had struck him right on his right shoulder.

Marly cried out in response even hunching slightly, but Roxas had already swung the bat again. This time hitting the man in the head, using the right amount of pounds of force to knock him over.

As an extra safety measure Roxas struck him once more in the back of the head before he fell completely. The hood slipped off his head to reveal a long pink haired man in his early-mid 20’s. But more importantly…

_He didn’t move. _Well for now.

Roxas paid no more attention necessary to that because he faced the door he was opening. Already pumped on adrenaline had him forcing the door free. Whatever lock they were using to keep whoever inside fell off once Marly pulled it down.

The door opened with a long bang, clearly surprising whoever was inside.

Every inch of worry had simmered down the second he saw his younger twin on the ground, arms behind his back. Scared shitless, but looking alive as no other.

“Sora!”

Relief flooded the brunet. “Roxas!”

The bat fell out of the older’s grip and rapidly went down to help his brother. “Are you okay. Did they hurt you?”

Sora shook his head, “no. Just stuck.”

Roxas couldn’t be anymore happier, but he had no time to lose when he went around to see Sora holding an art scalpel. He took that and finished cutting the ropes that bounded Sora’s wrists.

Once one rope ripped the rest slid off his palms and fingers, allowing Sora to move his hands freely again, he rubbed his raw wrists. He couldn’t be anymore happier to see his brother again. “Where are the others?”

Roxas looked away. “Hidden.”

“Did you find Xion and Axel?” Sora asked hopefully.

At that… Roxas couldn’t see his twin in the face.

“Roxas?”

“We need to go.” He stated as he got up.

“Wait Roxas…!”

But the older didn’t turned to him, instead he kept walking ahead. “Right now we need to find Kairi and Naminé. And then get the fuck out of here.”

“Kairi and Naminé? But what about—”

That question came to abrupt interruption when Marly began to stir from his collapse. 

“Shit.” Roxas cursed and quickly grabbed a hold on his brother’s raw wrist. Sora winced slightly, but that didn’t distract him away from the fact that the killer was getting up. They were running down the dark hall when the man’s voice shouted out after them. 

Roxas half dragged his younger twin away from the mess. Rapidly moving down the steps, all but jumping to the bottom floor. Marly’s footsteps were getting louder, “come on!” He shouted to his twin.

They were moving across the lower hall when the killer’s boots were thumping right behind them.

The house wasn’t as large as they may have hoped to give them enough time to get out. But the length itself had given them the advantage slightly. Roxas looked over his shoulder to see the man now within distance, his vibrant pink hair visible even in the dark. His hands holding two scythes ready to kill, his mind screaming shouting at him realizing he left his bat back in Kairi’s room.

Freaken Idiot!

He narrowed his eyes turning back ahead when he saw the hall’s dead end. Roxas darted his vision around, seeing no doors or windows to escape from. Sweat rolled heavily down his pale face. They needed to get away from here!

“Nowhere to hide!” The man said behind them; Roxas’ skin crawl right off his body the moment he heard and saw the man approach them.

The man smiled sinisterly at them, more so at Roxas. “That was a nice attempt of an escape.” He swung the duo weapons in his hands playfully. “But not good enough.”

Roxas pushed his brother behind him, Marly only laughed. “Ah, trying to be hero?”

Roxas only glared at him, despite the lack of light the killer was still able to see it. “Fine, have it your way then.”

Sora pushed his back against the wall, no words can describe the level of anxiety and sheer fear he was experiencing. His hands pressing behind him as he saw the killer approach them, artic temperatures filled the room, crawling up his spine as nerves were shot dead. This can’t be the end. This can’t be—his fingers grazed against something smooth.

“You’ll be the first. Maybe I’ll even cut your head up first and hand it to the Guili—” A flowerpot was thrown in his direction, but to their dismay the flower pot never made it on target. The pink haired man turned his head where the pot crashed the soil inside breaking out of the ceramic container and spilling all over the floor.

“Oh, now why did you have to do that?” He turned around, but this time the next hit never missed when the first thing he saw was Roxas’ angered face before a fist broke into his nose.

The initial shock was effective to have the older stutter back, and work in favor when Roxas crashed his body mass against his. The older man fell backwards landing straight onto his back.

But Roxas didn’t stay there as he got up and stole one of the scythes dropped to the ground. He jumped to his feet, “run!”

Sora didn’t need to be told twice as he bolted right out of the corner and right behind his brother. Forcing himself to ignore the continued profanities from the killer behind them.

The hallway seemed a lot shorter than normal, but that was little significance to either of the brothers as they raced into the living room. Their best bet is to get out through the back. There they should be able to jump over the fence and—

**BANG! **

The familiar sound of a gunshot ruptured into the air. Sora turned around to see another cloaked man with the gun. But unlike last time he saw him with his hood down. He only caught the quick features of long greying black hair and an eyepatch before alerting his attention to the glass doors of the backdoor.

Roxas instinctively ducked down when more bullets shot out, turning behind him once to also see the man. But the bullets wouldn’t stop, forcing Roxas to push and knock over his twin to dive under the middle kitchen counter for cover. He semi-crawled over the brunet using his arm and most of his back to protect Sora. 

To protect him...

* * *

_A bottle crashed and shattered against the wall._

_Sora screamed clawing onto his brother, head pressing into his shoulder when their father screamed profanities. _

_Roxas remembers… 6 years old. He remembers that their mother put him and Sora inside their bedroom. The younger twin didn’t stop crying as he held onto his brother more. Their mother crouched before them. “Whatever you do. Don’t open the door under any circumstances.” _

_Roxas stared at her in shock. _

_“Don’t peak outside, don’t go outside kids. Not until I came back okay?” Her voice and lip quivered._

_Roxas shook his head, “but mommy—!” _

_She hugged them both, effectively silencing him. “It’s okay. Mommy with speak to daddy.” She let them go, wincing when another bottle crashed against another wall. _

_"You need to protect your brother until I come back. Her rough hands petted them lovingly. “Okay?”_

* * *

Roxas shut his eyes tightened while more bullets shot out. Kitchen items shattered and/or fell from their spots around them. Sora screamed, covering his neck and head with his hands. Cradling himself in a fetal position behind the counter, Roxas grunted shielding his brother further as looked up slightly when the bullets stopped.

“It’s no use.” Xigbar stated, stopping his shots to reload. “Either you come out or stay here and burn to death!”

Sora whimpered moving his hands to cover his ears. Roxas lifted his head slightly looking over to see the glass doors, a couple of bullet holes pierced and cracked through the clear glass. Meaning if they tried to escape, it would be over.

T-there’s gotta be something they can do.

“Tell you what. Get out of there, and I’ll shoot ya in the head.” Xigbar offered looking over his shoulder to see Marly walking towards the scene. “Nice and easy, you won’t feel anything at all.”

“Forget It!” Roxas shouted from behind, he inched his head a bit to see the adult males but pulled back before the bullet met his head.

They are really stuck…

He looked over to the glass door again. Unless…

Xigbar motioned to the pink haired assassin. Folding his pinky and ring finger in his palm and shook his hand back and forth twice, the middle, pointer and thumb shaking in their silent motion code.

Marly nodded and slowly crept closer to the middle counter.

“Well, I gotta hand it to you. Lasting this long. Not even the rest of your friends could make it through.” Xigbar continued.

“And what makes you think we’ll let you kill us!” Roxas shouted back, eyes darting back and forth to the door and where they were at. There’s only one thing they can do.

“Simple. You and the rest of those brats were meant to die.” 

Marly was only inches away from the center counter. His single scythe inching closer to where the two boys were taking cover in.

“I guess that’s just how the game always plays out.” Xigbar said right before Marly had made himself known; the scythe ready to dig into the youngers.

But—he didn’t move.

Xigbar rose an eyebrow up and made his way where the pink haired male stood, and the sight had him nearly bursting a blood vessel. “Well played.”

...

Roxas and Sora had busted out at the right second. Running to full speed to the edge of the backyard, where thankfully no one was around to stop them. Neither one had turned back to see the house. With Xigbar inside, it was surely him that had shot Riku. He was the one with the guns.

Roxas rapidly pushed his brother before him, giving the brunet the extra time to escape. If they can reach the neighbors, or someone else they might have a chance to survive.

The fence was within reach, and the first to reach it was Sora.

The gunshots from earlier and now should have alerted the neighbors. They're bound to have contacted the police by now! And he's sure the killers know that too. Meaning they still needed to hide!

“Roxas!” Sora shouted pulling himself up, the older pushed his brother higher making sure to help him higher on the wooden fence. 

“Come on! Come ON!” Roxas shouted pushing Sora higher.

The younger’s fingers latched onto the peak of the wooden fence; he never realized how tall the fence was until now! But he jumped up, finally managing to dig his fingers into the prodding ends of the wood. With that leverage he pulled himself up, internally scolding himself for not working on his upper arm strength during gym. He gritted his teeth with a determined grunt; with max effort he hauled himself up.

His black sneakers digging into the flat wood to raise altitude. With every inch of strength possessed, he managed to get his knee on the wooden beam supporting the upper section of the fence. He hooked his left leg over to balance himself. Eyes rapidly looking back and forth at his brother and the duo doors where the killers are at.

He reached down clasping his palm with Roxas to help him up.

“Keep Going!” Roxas shouted pulling himself up.

“Not without you!” He declared, tensing his muscles with the new weight of his brother. Roxas protested, but another gunshot burned that thought out completely.

The bullet thankfully missed them, but just barely when the hole in the fence right next to Roxas’ head stated otherwise.

It gave every bit of energy inside of the two to rapidly get off the fence. Sora crashed to the other side of the fence first. His knee taking most of the impact but that did nothing to stop him.

Roxas landed a lot more gracefully. “Run!”

His shout had Sora pumping blood and getting back on his feet. As it carried them away from the danger zone.

They didn’t pay the least amount of attention of where they were going, but other than they were distancing themselves away from the house as possible. The woods behind the house would be the best cover as the nearest houses were still a 30 second run to reach for cover. They bolted into the trees, just a few seconds when more bullets shot through the air. Some of which collided to the ground, making both grass and dirt erupt into the air like little explosions. 

Sora looked over his shoulder as he ran, seeing Xigbar jump onto the fence. Balancing on it perfectly with two pairs of handguns in both hands. Firing like no other as each aimed at the bolting twins.

Roxas ducked his head with almost every gunshot. Nothing but a bombardment of bullets; they barely made it into the woods, diving into one of the trees.

The bullets still didn’t stop, as Xigbar watched something move, one aim and he heard one of the brothers cry out, he smirked victoriously.

Sora weight immediately dropped on him and collapsed when an agonizing pain pierced his thigh. He heard Roxas call for him, but he could barely hear it over the number of the artillery. As well as the pain that radiated from his right leg.

His hands gripped it, realizing them to soon be stained with something sticky and wet. Hands trembled as he gritted his teeth, eyes looking down to see a bleeding hole in his pants.

A body almost tumbled against him, but he didn’t have to see it was Roxas as one of his hands reached for his wrists.

“Sora!” He cried out, his eyes widening upon seeing the bullet wound. More erupted around their general area. Forcing both to hunch down further, covering their bodies as much as possible when chunks of bark flew into the air. 

“You can run but you can’t hide!” Xigbar declared loudly, quickly reloading his guns.

But neither of the brothers cared, using the large tree as cover. Roxas looked up, being careful to see the gun user still standing on the fence. However, hearing Sora whimpering in pain overshadowed that and he cast his attention back on his brother.

Meanwhile with Xigbar he was ready to take aim again, his single brown eye examining every inch of the outskirts of the forest.

However, he couldn’t spot a single speck of them. So he lowered his guns. 

“Hmph. Typical.” He murmured. No matter. It’s not like they can run for long.

He turned back to the house, noticing the smoke starting to get a lot more noticeable. A grin spread on his scarred face, perhaps it’s time he left it to the professionals.

“Especially with the Guillotine on the run.”

...

The pain was almost unbearable!

Sora whimpered and cried the moment his brother had begun to apply pressure to the wound.

“It looks like I won’t be able to remove the bullet without something.” Roxas muttered, his finger tracing over gaping hole, the skin broke around the wound, sorta like fleshy waves that surrounded the dark red center where the blood was still oozing from.

Sora cried turning his head away from the bleeding gap.

Roxas rapidly moved his hand away from it. Looking at himself before removing his white sleeveless jacket. And in one go ripped a thick sturdy strip from it.

“We’ll need to get you somewhere safe.” He soothed, using the strip to wrap around his brother’s right thigh. He was breathing erratic, his pale face showing the first stages of hyperventilation.

“It’s okay. It’s okay…” The older tried, placing a hand on his brother’s cheek. It did little, but Sora nodded, calming slightly. 

“It freaken hurts…” He whispered, lips quivering with glassy eyes.

“I know… I know…” He said trying to calm his brother as much as he could. His mind was screaming at him. How could he have been so careless?

After everything, the fact that he did this to him… he left him on his own when he should have been there for him. 

After everything…

* * *

_Sora would not let go of his arm, no matter how much he tried to shrug it off. “Roxas Please… don’t go… I don't wanna—”_

_He slung the backpack better over his other shoulder. “Sora, it’ll be okay. I won’t be gone for long.”_

_But the brunet shook his head, tears beading in the corner of his eyes. “That’s what you always say!”_

_“Sora let go of my arm.”_

_But the boy shook his head. “No!”_

_Roxas tried to yank his arm but it wouldn’t budge free. “Let go.”_

_But again Sora refused to let go._

_Roxas sighed, “I’m only going to be out for a few. I’ll be right back.”_  
  
The look on Sora’s face spoke pure unbridled terror. “No You’re Not…! You’re going to sleep over! Just Like you always do!”  
  
“So—”

_“Hey! You comin’ or not?!” Axel called from the outside._

_“Sora I need to go—let me go!” He forcefully pushed his brother away who continued to hold on like a leech. And finally, Roxas had enough._

_A hit to the shoulder was all he needed for the younger to finally unlatch his hands off of his arm. Sora cried out pulling back, his eyes wide with shock and fear. _ _For a split second Roxas stalked back in his own surprise. Staring down at Sora at his reaction. And he might’ve stayed to check on his brother. But Axel’s voice calling him along with the car horn honking had him torn between the two._

_But... he made his choice._

_Sora watched in shock to see Roxas turn to the door—_

* * *

Roxas turned his head away from the younger, lips tightening at the memory. The same one that…— 

“R-Roxas…”

“It’ll be okay. Alright? Look, we’re gonna go this way. We’ll find someone and then we’ll ask for help—”

“W-what about… the others?” He managed out.

Roxas blinked at him. “Sora we, we can’t.”

“So. We just leave them there?” He argued, trying to sit up, but winced harshly as he was forced to lay back against the tree.

For the love of Fate. That **HURTS!**

“Sora, you can’t even walk. Let alone sit right.” Roxas retorted. “We need to get you help. What if you hit a major artery? Or bone? I’m not risking your health for the sake of—”

His brother’s eyes narrowed. “Of what? Your girlfriend. For Kairi? What about Axel and Xion? Riku?! We can’t just leave them there to die!”

Roxas forcefully bit back the information about Xion and Riku. He wasn’t sure about Axel’s case, but he didn’t want to say anything before he finds his friend. Knowing very well that it would do little help the situation and his brother’s worry. Sora… just has to much of a big heart, always putting others before himself…

“Sora. I know you’re worried. But doing this would be the best thing to do for everyone. If we go back there, the killers would get us, and then who would be there to call the police.” He started placing both hands on the younger’s shoulders. “We can’t fight these murderers Sora. We need to let the authorities know. Now.”

“But…” Sora’s eyes watered, and as much as he hated to admit it, he knew Roxas was right. There’s nothing else they can do. Especially in his state. “Okay…”

Roxas smiled softly, and immediately went to help Sora up. The boy winced, as tears went down his cheeks. “It’s okay… it’s okay…” He tried to sooth, but it did little for the actual physical pain that his brother went through.

He looked ahead, scanning around for any other trouble. It didn’t appear to be any, he just hoped that it really is as calm as it looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will this madness stop?


	10. A Change for the...

* * *

The smell of smoke is almost suffocating.

It drifted under the door, whatever started the fire clearly spread faster than imaginable. Had the killers decided that killing them in the traditional gory way was taking too long that they thought it was better to just burn them in?

At this point Naminé wouldn’t be surprised if they went with that idea. Clearly they were either being paid or something about them had caught their eye that they in the desperate urge to kill them.

What exactly was the case? Why them? Did they unintentionally royally pissed someone off that led to such _drastic measures_? And for that matter how did they know where they were going to be to trap them all in one place?

What was going on?

“Nami.” Kairi called out making the younger sibling direct her gaze where Kairi was pointing at.

It was if all of her questions were answered the second she noticed the missing door knob; a panic welted inside of her.

No. No. NO!

“He didn’t!” She cried out, letting go of her sister to feel for the missing knob. Broken from the door without a trace; effectively locking them in.

“There’s gotta be something we can use to open it!” Kairi all but babbled, her mind going frantic at their trapped state.

Naminé felt the broken end of the knob, fingers prodding against the bent and broken ends of the shards. He must have bent it off, making sure that the lock would still be in effect. If there any doubt that this was just a game and these intruders were not trying to kill them. (Not that that it wasn’t obvious, or did she tried to justified that), it was all proven once she realized they were trapped.

_No. _

There’s gotta be a way! Just like Kairi said, there needs to be a way for them fix it. Or at least a way to open it so they can escape.

Something.

“We need to find a screwdriver.” Naminé stated, “maybe a hammer of some sort.”

Kairi nodded and began her way back down the stairs before her sister could say anything. Her hand on the rails to prevent her from falling. The little light they had did few to help her see. She’s been in a good amount of art classes, nowhere near her sister’s love for it, but enough to know what tools feel like. She skimmed on the table near the edge of the basement reaching around to see if there’s something she can use.

But as she came closer to that segment, her the tip of her foot bumped into something… or rather someone…

A numbing sensation ran down her spine as her mind froze on instinct. She subconsciously backed away from the mass of white and blue. What used to be…

She shut her eyes tightly, the tears never faltering to slip right through the squinted cracks of her eyes.

…

_“I promise you, I won’t let them get you.”_

…

A promise that… he…

“He made to make sure I was safe.” She told herself, a promise that she needs to make sure that he didn’t promise for nothing. Even if Riku no longer can keep it anymore. She needs to do it herself.

She shut her eyelids tighter for a moment, then opened them. And with that stepped over the body.

…

Naminé continued to pick the lock, gritting her teeth when all of her methods of opening. It had gotten no results. The smell of the smoke started to sting her nose, while it basked the bottom of the door, filtering into the basement.

Come on. Come on.

Her fingers tightened on the bent rod inside, trying to twist it. Her fingers going numb from the around of pressure and twisting to get it open—it snapped, her fingers sliding in the crevice of the hole.

She winced, pulling her hand back, barely being able to see the scraped thin layer of her skin. It didn’t bleed, but it still nabbed with a flaring burn from it.

Darn it.

She looked down, seeing the semi-darkness that all but hid Kairi and the two bodies down below. The mere thought of it made goosebumps appear in her arms and back. 

_*No.*_ She firmly told herself. _*I need to focus at the task at hand. I need too…*_ She drifted off, eyes widening when she heard someone outside.

Something in her gut told her to stay silent, eyes drifting down to the crack between the door. Little to no light shone through the bottom, she already could feel someone stand on the other side of the door.

Her body petrified when the smooth voice spoke.

“I know you’re standing there.”

0o0

Sora is a lot heavier than he originally remembers. As the once hyperactive teen had staggered through the edge of the woods. They managed to catch a glimmer of the tall wall that bordered the end of Twilight Town and its woods.

The few trees and bushes that piled inside the wall were tamed and groomed, but still held onto its wild’s origins. For now, that worked in their favor in maneuvering around away from the house and the danger.

Or at least, that’s what they had hoped the moment they managed to get out of the Hitomi household. 

“D-do you think that they’ll follow us?” Sora asked when they took a quick minute break to rest both their weight and his leg.

“I’m sure they would.” Roxas gasped resting his shoulder that hefted most of Sora’s weight.

“You think they found the others?” He asked, eyes looking like a worried young child. 

_*Considering they got Xion and Riku, it might not be long until they get the twins or Axel. Maybe both…*_ Assuming the big lug had either managed to escape, or they found him like they did with Xion. But Roxas kept that grave info to himself.

“I don’t know.” He answered as truthfully as he could.

That answer didn’t ease Sora at all, but it was still a better reaction than telling him the full truth. But it’s not like they really had a choice in the matter.

“Let’s go.” He stated helping Sora back on his good leg again.

The closest house was still a bit of distance away, they’ve never actually spoke with their friend’s neighbors. As they’ve only seen their houses, and occasionally the man who lived in the house. But beyond that, it seemed to be their best bet.

The Hikari twins peaked out of the woods, Roxas took extra care to see around. Unlike inside the house the moonlight did them a massive favor to maneuver around. They reached the back of the house, only a few steps away from the outer fence where he might be able to run over and knock on the door.

Hopefully they would answer.

“Stay here.” He told his brother, Sora obediently nodded and remained in place, using the bushes and trees as cover.

Roxas slipped through carefully, eyes working around to find any suspicious movements or people. Finding none at the time he raced across the open section of the field. He blazed through it, nearly jumping on the other end of the fence to hide himself. Also using the fence as cover he glanced back where Sora remained hiding, his spiky brown hair illuminated by the moon’s light. Roxas breathed in relief and treaded carefully. Hand pressed against the wooden fence as it slides over the rough wall of house. Being careful to make as little noise and examined his surroundings.

To him it really did feel like a tense scene of a movie. The part where the character is being extra careful to avoid being spotted by the villain. The one moment where they might have a chance and “hopefully” escape. 

He’s really starting to hate the horror genre now.

He reached the edge of the house; the finely manicured garden first came into sight, he inhaled sharply.

Here goes nothing.

He crept in slowly, carefully, with little noise as possible. But made sure to hurry across the grass and to the porch of the house.

The lights inside the house were off, he bit his lip, wondering what time it was. But he pushed the doorbell.

Roxas faintly heard the echo of the ring. He waited a couple of seconds, and he got no response. His anxiety rose up, looking around then pressed the button again.

No response.

Come on… please. 

This time he tried knocking on the door. Hoping it would get the people inside to answer, but once again. Nothing.

Part of him questioned whether if the residents were even home. He wondered what_ time_ it was, and if they were asleep and not answering the door.

He knocked on again, testing his luck to knocked the door harder. He could feel his skin chill up and gain goosebumps the more seconds passed, his mind screaming at him to yell. Or to try the next house, his eyes scanned around, seeing if there were any homes with lights on. The wind began to pick up, as the leaves of the trees danced and sounded with the wind. A small flicker of hope regained itself when he saw a house, maybe about a block away that had a single light glowing in the window.

_*If we can go there, maybe we might be able to make it.*_ He told himself, he paced away from the unlit house and glancing over in the general direction of where Sora was hiding.

Now if he can—something cold and wet wrapped around his mouth.

His first instinct was to scream and struggle, but that never happened when his mind fuzzed at the fresh… _wet air_… entering—his… lungs…

He... barely heard.... s...omeone screaming...

…it turned… dark… 

...

His mind was screaming at him, while he screamed out the second he saw the man with the gun. His brother fell limp to the grass, the sight of it had him screaming bloody murder.

In that second, Sora didn’t care at the moment that Xigbar heard him. But one gaze over to where he was hiding had Sora realizing he gave out his position. His hands moving unconsciously on their own to see if he had any weapons on him.

_He didn’t._

But not that it mattered the moment Xigbar placed Roxas over his shoulder. The blonde was unmoving. Not resisting as Xigbar walked over the side of the house and over where he spotted the other Hikari.

For someone with one eye. His vision was that of hawk.

Sora pressed his back against the bark of the tree, eyes gazing around to see if he could escape. Or do something, his mind was screaming to get out of there. As his heart was telling him to stay and help his brother in any way he could.

_*There has to be something! Anything!* _He screamed to himself, pupils dilating to see a way.

But that way never came to fruition the moment Xigbar now stood in front of him. That only brown eye staring into his own.

Sora’s pupils began to constrict.

0o0

There are only three instances that Naminé can pinpoint in her life when she has gotten scared enough that the saying: “shit his pants” made sense with her.

(And though it never actually went that far) the feelings were still the same.

Her mind went completely blank at the sound of the person’s voice speaking to her outside the door. “I know you’re in there. You and your sister.”

She knew it was useless to keep silent. “What do you want.”

“Ah, being bold aren’t you.” He said, his jaded voice becoming much smoother and sinister with each vowel. “You see, we ended up having a bored game night and thought it would be nice to add you guys into the picture.”

“You mean to kill us!” She retorted, her fingernails digging into her palm.

“Ah, I wouldn’t exactly put it that way.” He added in a sickly playful voice. “I would rather call it, disposing your targets just right.”

That doesn’t make it any better. Naminé took a single step back, her wrist bumping into the railing of the stairs.

“Either way, it’s not like it matters. If you stay, you’ll burn up with the rest of the house. But if you try to escape, then you’ll have **us** to deal with.”

“But if you stay! You’ll also burn down with the house!” Naminé snapped back.

“Clearly you don’t see what position you’re in little one.” He stated, the girl didn’t have to see that he moved closer, possibly placing a hand on the door. “Either way, the result is the same. You and your precious little sister dies.”

“You can stick that scythe of yours up your ass!” Kairi’s sudden voice nearly had Naminé jumping out of her skin, turning to see her sister behind her.

“And for the record I’m the older sister. But clearly you’re too stupid to see that.”

For a moment the man outside remained quiet, but then they heard him breath a smirk. “Trying to play tough now? Clearly that’s a lot of sudden backbone growth considering you screamed like a banshee nearly half an hour ago.” 

Kairi’s eye twitched.

“What was it that made you scream like that? Oh yes… that dead friend of yours.” His voice deepened with a slight rasp of intimidation. “I don’t think you have it in you to do anything, other than to wait and die.”

“Well clearly you don’t know me at all.” Kairi taunted, then facing her sister who looked at her with the upmost of shock.

Silently she motioned to her hands, lifting them to reveal the screwdriver and pair of pliers. For a moment the younger sister didn’t understand, but one motion to the broken end of the doorknob, it suddenly clicked.

“And what of it. Why should we care of the victim’s names and nature if in the end they’ll be nothing more than a memory.” 

Kairi handed the tools to her sister. “Well clearly a person without a heart like you wouldn’t know. Now would you?”

You see, Kairi didn’t only take art class. As her favorite subject has always been writing and theater.

And clearly she’s using what she’s learned from both of those subjects to the peak.

“Insult me if you must you child. It still doesn’t take away the end result of your fate.”

“And whoever said Fate was one sided?”

The man stayed silent for a few seconds. “Well you clearly have a naïve sense of humor little one.”

“And who said I do. For all I know, all of this can go spiraling downwards. Especially when the police arrive.”

At that the man chuckled, actually laughed. “Oh really, do tell since your seemed to be thoroughly convinced that there is anyone who will be coming to your rescue.” 

Kairi swallowed, turning to her sister who was still picking at the broken inside of the knob.

“A-and who said I wasn’t?” She tried, but then shut her eyes tightly, mentally slapping at herself for that stutter in her voice.

“Really.” The man laughed again, “you don’t even sound sure yourself.”

“Well, it doesn’t hurt to try to think. After all, didn’t your partner in crime make all those gun sounds. One of the neighbors was bound to hear it. I’m sure they’ve called the cops.”

“True. But don’t you think the police would have arrived by now if that were the case.”

Shit… he had a point there…

Keep going… keep going. “Again, you don’t think there might be something else going on. Especially since this house is burning down. One of the authorities are bound to arrive sooner or later.” 

“By that time, it will be already too late.” Then there was a pause.

“What do you mean?” She carefully worded.

Another pause, then expanded with a single chuckle. “You didn’t think I wouldn’t know that by talking to me, you’re trying to stall for time. Did you?”

At that the girl paled, even Naminé stopped working on the lock, matching eyes turning to one another and back to the door.

“A-and what if I am. After all you said it was pointless right?” Kairi tried to continue.

“Again, you’re just being naïve.” He patted the door with presumably his palm. “After all, you think that you can talk to me to change my mind? Or what that the authorities will just barge in here and capture me.”

_*Capture him… then that means…*_ The girl gulped nervously, meaning the man with the gun must have left the house… 

“How many people do you think have tried this tactic against me?” He questioned. “How many people have tried to stall for time, or even try to come up with something to use against the Organization. Just for the sake of keeping themselves alive. Right before we shatter everything in front of them.” He leaned closer to the door, “right. Before. We. Kill them.”

Naminé moved her hand ever so slightly.

“You can’t win girl.”

“Maybe.” This time it was Naminé who spoke, surprising both parties. “But we sure as heck will try.”

Marly never got the chance to think about her words, much less act upon them when suddenly the door burst opened.

At the unexpected rate how strong and fast it opened it struck him right in between the eyes. He barely managed to sound out his cry of shock and pain when a fist popped him right in the eye. 

The force of her punch could never be enough to knock him over. But it was enough to stagger him back, allowing the twins to get out of garage. They broke free, as the smoke of house became that much more apparent. The fire had spread significantly from the garage, the door was now on fire and so was the hall. The flames were now licking the edges of the hall of where the door stood spreading much more significantly to the rest of the house.

They had no time to spare as they raced out of the semi burnt hall and away from the pink haired man.

“Why you little—” He cut himself off to chase after the girls. Who had already managed to get a significant head start away from him. But didn’t take long to reach them, with Naminé being the closer of the two girls he reached out to grab her. The single scythe in his hand ready to cut her to pieces.

The girls ran into the living room, narrowly dodging the furniture that got in the way. This however gave the best opportunity for the older as he managed to jump over and latch onto the girl’s bandaged wrist.

Nami screamed, struggling to pull herself away, but the fingers tightened having her cry out from the pain and the wound to reopen again. Bleeding through the fabric.

“Let her go!” Kairi screamed hunching over slightly with her arms bent to her sides.

Marly smirked moving his weapon so that it was directed at the blonde’s head. “I already said, your fate was decided.”

But Naminé wasn’t having it, and before either had the chance to react her foot collided with his shin. The first time it had him hunching back from the pain with a grunt of pain. The second time she kicked it met with his crotch.

Eyes widened when a howl of pain erupted from his lips. His grip on the blonde girl loosened enough for her to break free and run away from him. Both broke into their run moving to the front door. Unlike what Kairi had imagined the door remained in perfect shape. Not broken except for the window that was shattered in order to get in.

And that would be their escape.

Had it not been for the fact that another hand wrapped around her throat. Kairi managed half a scream when the man pulled her back, clearly recovered from his blind-sun hit. He wrapped a thick arm around her neck, vaguely hearing her sister scream at her, but her main focus was to break free. But unlike her sister he held a better hold on her. Kairi forced her nails into the skin of his arm. Her foot ramming down atop of his, she could feel him lessen his hold. Yet didn’t dare let go when he appointed the blade of his scythe next to her face.

Purple-blue eyes widened in terror, struggling further to get away from the immediate danger.

“Don’t you think your little conversation had any meaning?” He tightened his arm over the neck chocking the air out of her.

He glanced over to Naminé then smirked. “If you don’t want her to die, then you stay put.”

Kairi winced when the blade traced her cheek, sharp enough to cut through paper alone as a bright red line smoothed down the edge of the blade.

“Or perhaps you want to take your sister place as the first to die.” He said breathing close to her ear.

She moved away from the blade even more, eyes staring at it in horror then back at her sister who stood petrified. But quick eyes looking around for any solution.

“Or would you rather let your sister die first so she doesn’t have to see you die.”

“N-neither!”

Marly smirked, “ah quite the persistent one aren’t you. No matter, I think either solution shall work—”

His sentence was cut when Kairi pushed her head forward then rammed it back hard against his mouth and nose. The pain was enough to distract him, allowing Naminé to dart across the spare space of the wall and the couch and grasp onto the flowerpot that she spotted earlier.

Kairi needed no instruction as she let go of his arm and gutted him with her elbow. A move that Riku taught her if she was ever in a situation like this. He hunched over in pain, letting go of Kairi and gave Nami the clear shot to throw the pot at his head.

Bullseye!

The pot broke and shattered on the man’s head. The purple painted clay parts shattered around him as the plant and the soil splattered over him and the ground. Cutting the man’s unscathed face unevenly.

That’s twice he was bested by a pot. The twins broke out of the way running towards the kitchen and to the glass doors. And hopefully to eventual _safety_!

They reached out for the door, a pale hand grasped onto the handle of the door. But not before something rammed into them.

With his strength it was enough to knock all of them to the ground. The man’s leg laid over Kairi’s back and his arm and shoulder had gotten over Naminé’s stomach. Temporally but effectively trapping them the floor.

Nami struggled, slamming her fists on the man’s deltoid, but it did little to affect him. He instead got up enough to reposition himself and pull out his scythe. Sharp and ready to strike.

Kairi screamed and forcefully pulled herself away from him. He tried to trap her in, but she was thin enough to slip out of the way. But he concentrated harder on the younger of the two. He already thrust down the scythe on her.

He narrowly missed as Naminé had kicked herself enough distance to break free as well. She pushed herself up, but hadn’t managed to get far when his gloved had grasp around her ankle. She shrieked and was reacquainted with the floor, hitting her forehead on the way down.

“No!” Kairi screamed and threw her weight on him, her fists cracking on his body that had him flipping to his side to get the girl off his body. But she stayed on like a rider on a bucking horse. Her fingers dug into his pink locks and with unfound fierceness yanked on them hard. It brought his head back that had him shouting profanities and letting go of the paler girl’s ankle. 

Her grown nails were used to further scratch his face, even attempted to scratch his eye out. But his forearm met her barely healing nose. She both felt and heard the bone creaking under the hit, easily making it swell and bleed again. She yelped and let him go to tend to her nose. But he spun again and rammed the blunt end of his scythe against her face. It made her head toss back painfully with newfound bruising. Followed by a heavy punch to her gut that nearly had Kairi passing out from the sheer intensity.

It was however enough to push her back a couple of inches away onto the tiled floor.

Marly coughed from the exertion, pushing himself up. At the corner of his eye he saw the blonde twin running towards him with a frying pan, but a perfectly timed backhand had her flinging away from him and crashing into the wooden counter. Her back and head collided with it painfully.

He stood straighter, seeing both females staggering with the last of their energy and spirit. And easily he could see both of them trying to get back up, and failing miserably.

And it’s there he noticed something different between the two of them. And which one would be the most difficult to take down if he didn’t kill her first.

“Guess I should have killed you first.” He said approaching Naminé.

She winced trying to get up, but the fuzziness in her head wouldn’t dare let her.

“But I guess that’s that. I had planned on killing your older sister first. Since clearly that’s how life works. Usually the older sibling goes first before the youngest one.” He mussed to himself as he twirled his weapon.

“But that’s not always the case now, is it?” For a moment Nami could swear she heard something different in the man’s voice.

Was that… sadness…?

“But you know what, sometimes Fate will decide to screw that over to taunt with your emotions.” He now stood in front of her. “And perhaps that’s why I know should kill you first.”

He crouched down, his hand reaching for the front of her white tank shirt. “Cause after all, the younger sibling won’t ever. **Expect. It. First**.” The scythe was mere inches away from her face.

A sickening grin spread on his lips. Green eyes turning into slits of insanity. “Because shit like this will always happen. No matter how much _she_ didn’t want to die.” 

Naminé could only sit there, his expression haunted her right as he brought the scythe down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realistically it takes 5 minutes for chloroform to work and knock out a human. Not as fast as shown in the movies and here. But I decided to use the unrealistic seconds just to make the scene much more intense.


	11. The Moment that no one Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm more than likely have to come back and edit this chapter. I was on a whim of time and I needed to get this done as quickly as I could. I know the flow of this chapter is quite a bit of mess. So I'll see when I can come back to fix it

* * *

The first thing she expected was pain.

She fully anticipated the hit, as she saw the sharp end of the scythe slit her throat.

Or at least…

That’s what she thought happened, but the pain never met her flesh.

Her version hadn’t cleared fast enough, but her hearing and sense of touch did when the first thing she heard was something hard and metallic crashed to the tiled floor. The next thing she felt was Marly’s grip letting go of her. As she collapsed to ground, followed by the sound of glass cracking all over the floor.

Naminé weakly blinked, forcing her vision to clear up to stare at her sister who looked ready to throw up. Her knees wobbled when she stared down at both the motionless man and at her sister.

“Nami…” She whispered crouching down (most likely because she couldn’t stand anymore). “A-Are you okay…?”

She didn’t respond, at least not right away. First allowing her eyes to clear up the fogginess to see her older sister better.

“Y-yeah…” She breathed.

They remained still for a few moments, then in sync turned to the man on the ground. His head bleeding from where Kairi presumably struck him with the oven toaster.

“Is he…?”

Kairi shook her head. “He’s unconscious for now…”

There was a small silence shared between them. “Should we…”

“It wouldn’t make a difference…” Suddenly her voice turned bitter, and sad. Naminé place a gentle hand on her sweating and bloody cheek.

The red-haired girl turned away, also pulling the hand away from her stained face. “We need to get out of here.”

“Oh how right you ever are my dear.”

The girls' spines grew colder than the artic itself when they both turned to see a single brown eye.

0o0

When he reopened his eyes, he found himself on the ground… or rather, a wooden floor.

A light groan simmered out of his lips as he realized how warm the room he was in felt. He blinked his tired eyes, but once his vision cleared enough he noticed that it would’ve have mattered since the room was pretty dark as it was. Save for the broken window near the edge of the place.

Wait… broken window?

He sat up, and did all the pain from before came back to him. He exhaled in pain, moving his eyes down to see a faint outline of his leg. (Which didn’t help to see since he was wearing black jeans).

But the bandage was still visible. Meaning…

“Roxas…” He breathed, eyes widening as he looked around the room he was in.

He was alone.

Alone…

A shaky exhale was all he could manage when… when…

* * *

_“No one is here to help you.”_

* * *

  
H-how…  


* * *

_“I knew I should have told that bitch to get rid of you. But no. She insisted we keep a little shit like you!”_

* * *

Please…

His hands pressed against the sides of his head.

* * *

_“You know what. I think it’s time I teach you little runt a lesson.”_

* * *

No… stop…

His shoulder began to burn.

**“STOP!” **

0o0

The first thing he became aware of was the splitting headache that will not dull down.

The second was his stomach dancing inside of him that made him want to vomit intensely. As well as the non-stop shivering that wouldn’t stop no matter how much he tried to.

His nose and mouth felt irritatingly dry and rough.

Roxas coughed, but that hurt, his mind fuzzy when he blinked away the blurry vision a couple of times. He pressed a hand to his head at it, his mind replaying the events that occurred today.

“S-Sora…” He managed out, wincing from the severe headache that just simply would not. Leave. Him. Be.

He glazed around, finding himself back in a partially dark room. “W-What…?”

He noticed a small line of light of what presumably was the door of the room. There was a smoky smell breathing into the room that made his eyes burn a bit. He pushed himself to sit, rubbing his fingers against his temple to sooth the pain. (It didn’t help), but he pushed himself up and he felt something rectangular press against his left hand.

His muscles ached and were weak, but he forced himself to sit straighter and pick up the… phone?

Roxas pressed the edge of the phone, the lock screen flickered on, as well light up the room just the slightest. But more importantly it revealed the coloration of the device, he noticed the familiar yellow and red case that belonged to—

Sora’s phone?

The concentrated light hurt his eyes, but he willed through it to give a thorough look. He saw the screen cracked across the center. But it didn’t take it away from its functionality.

His fingers glided upwards on the screen, seeing the pass-code dropped and got immediate access to the homepage. There he saw a picture of the whole gang together. Smooshed together in attempt to fit in the photo.

It was a Halloween picture, where Xion had invited everyone over for her party. And was mandatory for everyone to dress up. The apps were scattered about, unlike every sensible human Sora didn’t put the apps together in small folders. But rather had them all out on their own all over his phone, creating at least four swipeable home screens to search through all appliances.

“So… if Sora’s phone is here...” He glanced at the corner, a heavy breath escaping his lips when he saw like the other phones there was no signal.

He turned on the flashlight app again to lit up the room. It barely illuminated the place, but it glowed enough to show that he was in one of the house’s bathrooms. There wasn’t a single body in the place…

…thankfully…

He turned to see that there were no windows; he glanced at the door and yet to his surprise he saw that it wasn’t locked either. Making sure to switch off the light of the phone he carefully opened the door. The first thing he was met was the heavy smell of smoke that did nothing to help with his already blinding headache.

He coughed as the smell became a lot more burning that matched with the engulfing flames. They were spreading pretty quickly across the walls as if they were soaked with kerosene. 

All traces of his pain taking over his mind was swiped clean when the fire became a lot more apparent with its increasing heat.

The fire had also spread to the floor, meaning he would have to jump over it if he wanted to escape.

Had the killers really wanted them this dead to do this the house too!?

(Actually, why the fuck is he asking himself that!?)

He had no time to lose as he raced down the burning hall. Narrowly missing the fire that had tried to take a lick at him.

The hall was covered in both fire and heavy smoke. His eyes burned as the oxygen was quickly burning up with the rest of the wood. He coughed trying to cover his mouth as he raced across the second floor. Something cracked above him, he only had a moment to react when he jumped out of the way. Rolling to his side when the beams of the wood collided down to the ground.

Too close!

He scampered back to his feet and racing back into action.

Sidestepping to avoid one of the fires that started eating the long rug across the hall. The smell of burning plastic and fabric made his lungs burn along with the rest of the smoke. The sweat ran down his face; the rising heat that would soon make him pass out if he didn’t hurry!

The stairs were in sight. Just a little more! A little MORE!

Then he heard it.

He something bang against the door. For that split section he jumped away from it, fully facing the door that made the noise. But as he did it banged again, his mind reeling anxiety when another hit, much stronger than the last two hit.

**“HELP!” **

His anxiety only spiked when he recognized that voice.

0o0

The heat beneath him rose in temperature, making the room a lot warmer.

But that did nothing to phase him when he rocked himself back and forth. He couldn’t… not again…. Not again…  


* * *

_“Oh, look at him! What a pussy!”_

* * *

  
T-that voice… Sora blinked his eyes open in the darkness. That didn’t sound like…  


* * *

_“Hey Sora did you bring the money today like I asked?”_

* * *

  
**Riku…**  


* * *

_“Oh sure. Don’t worry I don’t mind that you didn’t bring it.”_

_A relief spread in him, until a bursting pain shot in right in the stomach. Sora coughed and hunched over from the hit. A burst of panic ran under his veins when he saw the silver haired joke hunch over him imposingly. _

_“You didn’t think you were going to get off the hook you little runt.” _

_“B-But I don’t have—” _

_He was silenced by another punch—_

* * *

  
Sora staggered back his mind blanking out on the memories that felt all too… real…

His hands trembled.  


* * *

_“Sorry Sora, I don’t have time to talk. I need to get going.”_

_He nearly lost the grip on his phone at her disconcerting voice, feeling the sadness and the sting of rejection. “But Kai… I can’t—" _

_“Look Sora. If about your family again, it can wait. I really need to get going.” _

_—to hang out with her friends…_

* * *

The tears burned in his eyes, why… why is he _RemEMbeRiNG tHiS…?_

0o0

He abandoned his own safety as he jumped over to the door, hands pressing against the warm wood. Palm slapping onto the solid surface. “Kairi!”

“Oh Thank Destiny! Roxas!” She cried out, banging her fists against the other side of the door.

“We’re trapped! Nami is unconscious and we can’t get out!” She shrieked, and in that moment he noticed why, the door hinges were melted into one solid glob of now harden metal.

Even if the door wasn’t locked, the door would no open. The dark coloration of the hinges indicated someone used a blow torch to seal it.

“Don’t worry! I’ll get you guys out there!” He said looking around in the burning area. He needs to think of something quick. They don’t have much time!

“Hurry!” Kairi screamed, hitting the door again.

“I’m trying!” Roxas shouted looking around to see if there were any tools.

“Is there anything you can use in there?”

For a moment Kairi remained quiet. “No! We’re in a closet!”

Shit.

He looked around! Wait!

“Do you guys have an ax!?”

Another moment of silence. “It should be in the shed in the backyard!”

“Got it!” And with that he made a beeline to the outside.

0o0

The pain in his leg had all but numbed.

But the memories had not bothered to leave him alone. So much so that he didn’t notice the smoke that started to emit from the in-between the lines of the floorboards. 

* * *

_“What are you going to do about it? Cry?”_

* * *

  
Sora gasped, hands pressing against his face, no…  


* * *

_“Do you remember what I said if you bothered to come here again?”_

_He remembered how much his fear grew in that exact moment. The only shred of dignity stripped away from him when the jock cracked his knuckles. _

_“No! Please!”_

* * *

  
A hand immediately went to his forehead, gripping it as memories flashed behind his eyes. He felt a burning sensation to his stomach, his knees feeling like they would snap from under him.  


* * *

_“I’ll remind you one more time. You are going to be a little show for us.”_

_—he felt the punch across his face. _

* * *

Tears spilled from his eyes, as whimpers left his mouth, and no amount of self-control had him stopping them.

_W-why… _

_Why…_

A sob plucked out of his mouth.

0o0

He’s never ran faster in life. 

Nearly tripping over the stairs but he got to the bottom, seeing the bottom hall as well the living room. The glass doors were right in his range and bolted through them, grabbing and yanking the door to the side to the outside.

His skin and eyes appreciated the cool and freshness of the night. Yet that held no respite as he ran to the lone shed at the left end of the backyard.

His mind shouting at him to pull the door open. But to his horror it wouldn’t budge.

No. No. **NO!**

His body acted on its own and proceeded to kick the door. Using all of his strength to gut it open. 

He’s not going to let any more friends die!

0o0

Why did… everything end like this…?

Why did it always end out like this…?

Perhaps… it wasn’t even worth it anymore.

* * *

_“Oh! I’m so happy for you two!”_

_He remembers sounding happy… however, the bitterness in his mind proved himself otherwise. Silently watching when he saw him place an arm around her shoulder._

_“Yeah, well I think we naturally clicked together.” He boasted only furthering his internal bitterness. _

* * *

Tears didn’t stop flowing.

Was any of this worth it anymore? Did this fighting even have an end to his…

Eyes opened slightly in the dark cloudiness of the attic.

Is… is that a mirror?

0o0

His own leg was aching from amount of straight kicking he forced his foot to endure. But the sounds of the wood burning in the flames, the heat on his back. The heavy glow of the orange light made him continue. Hands tugging on the handle of the she, and it still refused to budge open!

No. No. NO!

He will not let this happen!

He tore harder, his muscles rippling from the force and pulled with everything he had.

And finally, a small crack opened. It was as if Destiny finally pulled a shred of mercy, and he tugged harder. The door opened with ease once he pried the first part of it. His eyes quickly scanned the inside to see various gardening tools, but more importantly the ax that rested the long handle against the inside of the shed.

He didn’t hesitate to take that and run back inside the fire.

0o0

Sora grunted, his body acting on its own when he stood. His aching leg flared once he stood, but gradually spiked when he walked closer to the shining mirror.

He walked around the crates and boxes stored away here. His teary eyes blinking, trying to keep his breathing rate low from the descending amount of oxygen in the attic.

The slit of the moonlight guided his way to the mirror as it stared back at him. The shattered top had a few cracks running down across the long edge but it’s still usable.

He inched closer, seeing a fogged version of his reflection also staring back at him. He stared at himself, noticing the injuries and bruises he’s gotten during this fight. Something burned inside of him at the thought.

His blue eyes continued to stare at his reflection, almost… enamored with the sight…

His pupils constricted.

0o0

The heat is nothing but suffocating that had Roxas almost collapsing to his knees. It had spread more throughout the house during his ax finding. Yet didn’t limit his actions as he continued to race up the stairs and through the fire.

When he returned he noticed more of the hall being swallowed by the fire and more of the construction falling down.

“Kairi!” He shouted.

“Roxas!” She returned the scream.

“Alright, I need you to move away from the door!” He commanded, he got no response but he knew she understood.

He waited a second then hefted the tool above him and rammed at the edge of the door. Right beside where the melted hinges were.

He can separate the door from the metal enough then he should be able to get them out of here.

He hefted the axe again ramming in the general area, white splinters shattered off the door upon the heavy blade’s impact. He snugged the weapon away from forced slit and proceeded another hit.

Inside the door Kairi was cradling her barely conscious sister in the closet, both wincing every time Roxas would ram the cutting tool back in. Her sweat covered face becoming insatiably sticky as the heat finally reached inside. 

Some of the fire light filtered in around the edges of the door, and now partially through the hole where Roxas was carving.

Destiny gave them another round of mercy when the top hinge completely broke away from the door. Now for the second one.

This was a lot tougher from the one on top because of the angle Roxas would have to hit it. And their time was dwindling faster by the second, sweat poured down Roxas’s back and face as the fire’s heat spiked. 

He twisted the cutting tool so that he could hit in a different angle, but it was less timed and powerful from the usual striking.

He shouted, grunted and yelled with each attempted hit. But each ended up the same weaker ram than the last.

“R-Roxas…!” He heard Kairi cough inside, as the smoke dragged inside as well.

“D-don’t worry I got you! I got you!” He chanted trying to build his own confidence as much as he could.

He rammed the sharp axe again, and it only resulted in the same result.

**“Fuck!”** Roxas shouted, almost dropping the tool. This can’t be happening! They don’t have the time for this!

Another pile of wood collapsed near him, he jaunted his head over, a world of shock erupted in his body, arms tensed and no longer wouldn’t move.

This can’t be happening…

“ROXAS!”

That… voice…

“S-Sora!” He screamed looking around, and at the end of the hall he saw his younger brother running (or trying to run) towards him. He nearly dropped his ax to get to him, but the Hitomi twins clouded his thoughts.

The younger of the two limped to his brother, his eyes panicked. “W-What’s going on! We need to get out of here!”

“You think I don’t know that!” Roxas roared over the din. “We need to get Naminé and Kairi out of here!”

A look of panic washed over his bluish eyes, the fire reflecting on them changing its appearance.

He took a split second to observe the situation and noticed the melted hinges.

“Hit the hinge.”

Roxas turned to him. “What?”

“Hit the hinge!” Sora repeated louder. “It might be molded together but with enough force you can break it off the wall. See!”

He pointed at the small remains of the metal that thinly hung against the strike jamb.

It might break off if directed enough force with it.

“I seriously hope you’re right about this!” He said hardly.

“Trust me.” He said with an equal tone. 

Another support arch fell on the second level and that was the final straw.

He lifted the ax above him, and with a loud scream rammed the tool down.

A loud crack and tinker snapped through the burning air. The only warning and second needed when the hinge fell to the crack of the door.

It was free.

The twins are free.

“Help me with the door!” He shouted, loud enough for both Sora and Kairi to listen. They nodded and took their respective positions and worked together.

The door fell off completely, making Roxas moved out of the way before he was flattened. 

“Hurry!” He commanded going in to help his girlfriend who latching onto the last bits of consciousness. The side of her head was bleeding, her eyes cracking open to see the other blonde.

“R-Roxas…”

“It’s okay, come on.” He tried to sooth as he helped her up, she was hosted on his back, hooking his arms under her knees as her arms rested around his shoulders.

Kairi eased up Sora who was having a harder time standing on his own as they made down the stairs as quickly and carefully as possible.

They reached the second level, moving that much quicker.

“This way!” Roxas roared moving in to get to the back.

“LOOK OUT!” Kairi screamed reaching and grabbing his arm before he made a breakthrough.

He gasped as he and Nami narrowly avoided the ceiling and the rest of the supports crash to the floor. Burning and simmering with smoke and dust.

But more importantly blocking the exit.

“Shit!”

“The front door!” Sora cried out.

It was their last exit. The fire has grown much larger and furious, they moved their legs as rapid as possible. Fear burning in their hearts like the house. The door was on fire preventing their escape. Freaken Shit!

Naminé weakly moved, indicating she wanted to get down. Roxas gently helped her, her hand pressing against the furniture that hasn’t been ignited yet.

“We need to put it out! We need to get the water!” She babbled.

“Kairi! Go get it!”

But her response is a scream.

The two blondes furiously turned around, only for their eyes to widen larger than dinner plates out of sheer horror.

Sora wrapped his arm around her neck, pressing her body against his.

“W-What are you—doing!?” She bellowed trying to kick and break free.

No one could see the upper portion of his face, but the straight line on his chapped lips didn’t react.

“It’s simple, he’s just doing his job.”

The hairs on Roxas’ and Naminé’s neck rose on end at the new voice. The second Nami saw who it was her anxiety rose to the clouds. It’s the same pink haired man from earlier!

“W-What!?” She cried.

But Marly didn’t respond, instead he faced Sora. “Go ahead _boss_. I think you earned it more than me.”

Roxas couldn’t react fast in time when Sora brought out a knife. A solid black metal that looked to be made from the ashes of metal itself. His hold around Kairi’s neck dropped slightly; she tried but couldn’t get out fast enough—the blade gorged into her neck.

She couldn’t scream when the blood squirted out of her pale neck like small hoses. Kairi made no sound when her normally bright eyes dulled to nothing.

Naminé screamed in agony to the heavens as Roxas stood petrified.

Seeing Kairi fall to the ground in a dead heap as the blood stained the floor and on Sora’s face.

Seconds felt like hours when Sora finally moved his head. And… his eyes…

His… _eyes._

Roxas wanted to vomit, his spine turning to jelly to see the look on his brother’s eyes.

** _Constricted… pupils… _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said not to get attached to any characters?


	12. The Last of Us

* * *

“SORA!”

That was the first and possibly the last word he could utter when he saw his brother’s constricted pupils.

Eyes looking more green than blue. A sickening grin spreading on his lips when he stared at the last two survivors.

“Ah… yeah the _little shit’s_ name. I sometimes forget that’s his real name.” He stated, a sickening playful voice edging his vocals.

“But I can assure you. _Dear Brother_. That name doesn’t exist anymore.”

“W-Why!?” Naminé screamed, fat tears rolling down her dilated eyes. Hate and devastation growing in them. “How **COULD YOU!**”

But Sora continued to grin… or was that even his name anymore?

“Oh, how could I? How could I?” He turned around, the bloody knife and hands wrapped behind his back. “That is the question.”

He started to pace in front of them, clearly ignoring the burning house around them. “Well it’s quite simple.”

He faced them, his eyes looking paler by the second. “Because I can.”

“That—DOESN’T EXPLAIN ANYTHING!” She was about to charge at him, but Roxas held her back. She was hyperventilating, her rage consuming her rational thought.

But Sora only brought his head up to the side, an evil smile, no. Evil doesn’t even describe that, as it grew inhumanly larger. “Sure, it does. After all, whose supposed to protect the little shit when clearly no one else dares to.”

“What are you talking about!” Roxas demanded trying to push his girlfriend behind him. “What’s with this whole not being Sora!?”

At that the person in front of him began to cackle, using Sora’s voice to reach higher tones he’s never thought Sora was capable of making. His voice grew older, more rough more… disgustingly demonic.

“Ah, you clearly don’t see it. Do you? Roxy.”

Roxas took a step back. “Don’t you dare call me that.”

But the person shrugged. “Whatever ever you say. _Dear Brother_.”

“I’m not your brother.” Roxas’ pupils turned into slits. “Whoever you are. Let my brother go!”

But the person only cackled, even Marly seemed to have enjoyed this little display.

“Oh, so now you want to protect your precious little brother all of a sudden.” The person said, looking at the older psychotically. His now yellow eyes narrowing on Roxas. “Where the hell was all of that before!?”

Just like that Roxas’ anger and defensiveness dropped. “What…?” 

“Oh, look at you. You’re not even aware of what you did. Huh?” Suddenly his face darkened. “You clearly don’t remember. Or rather I should say. Don’t know.”

His blood frozen, what is he talking about…? What did—But that thought came clean off the table when more of the building began to collapse under the fire’s power.

Naminé screamed jumping when another of the support beams fell around them. Some of the burning furniture from above also came spiraling down.

“Roxas!” She shouted pulling him away just before the burning bed fell onto them.

The distance she pushed him away had spread enough distance between the killers and them. But the door, the last form of escape trapped behind the burning masses.

“Roxas!” She screamed again, as he lifted his hand away from the back of his neck, raising from being face down on the carpet floor which was slowly started to also be engulfed by the fire.

She dragged him up, eyes frantically looking around for the killers who seemingly disappeared from the living room.

“We need to go now!” She shouted trying to pull him up. But Roxas wouldn’t budge. “ROXAS!”

But he still didn’t move, his shock only growing from what the person said. What did he mean… he never protected Sora? Hadn’t he always…? He was there for him wasn’t he…?

* * *

_“I’m only going to be away for a bit.”_

_“No you’re not! You’re going to sleep over!”_

* * *

How many times did he sleep over at Axel’s or another friend’s house?

How many times did he leave Sora alone? With their—

** _CRACK!_ **

The sudden sharp pain brought him back to reality, he felt a stinging sensation on his cheek where Nami’s palm hit him.

“We need to find a way out of here!” The blonde girl shouted trying to get him up. “We have to go!”

He stared at her in shock, her large eyes full of tears but… determination. “I’m not going to lose you too!”

Lose you…

His heart jolted, eyes closing sharply then opening. He got up rapidly getting onto his feet, he looked around. The two only exits blocked, but Naminé dragged his hand.

“We need to hurry, this way!” She let go of his hand but he followed her, running behind all while trying to avoid the fire that continuously grew more than before. The halls too narrow to escape through, but they didn’t under any circumstance stopped the girl who raced in head on, able to avoid the fire with ease as she broke through.

At the back of his mind, he remembers that she used to play soccer in elementary before having to stop due to her knee getting injured. The point being she didn’t stop the way to find an escape. The first door they came across Nami burst open, but found it completely shrouded in flames. She closed that and reached out for the next. She groaned and found nothing.

“We need to find a window large enough to break through!” She shouted running across the flame dotted floor.

Roxas scanned around, the fire creeping closer around them. At this rate they’ll never be able to find a way out. 

They reached the end of hall, the final door. Her parent’s room.

They opened it and to their relief the fire hasn’t made its full mark here as it seemed to be the only room that may not have been touched by the destruction yet. But that wouldn’t last long either, Naminé darted ahead, reaching the windows to rip off the curtains—

But a knife thrown and sticking into the wall stopped her.

Roxas immediately turned around but had never gotten the chance to react when another body much like his own crashed into him. He shouted for a second then was cut off when the base of his head crashed into the only spot where the fire hasn’t touched the wall. He had been forced out of the room, then the door was shut. Locking both males out, Roxas tried to struggle and when he heard Nami scream.

“N-Naminé!” Roxas shouted forcefully getting up but the bottom of Sora’s shoe crashed into his face, pressing the nose hard that had tears forming in the back of his eyes.

“I don’t think so.” The person above him stated lifting his foot and stomping it on Roxas’ sternum that had him crying out. Then another one on his stomach, the blonde tried to pry it off, but the one controlling his brother’s body didn’t lessen.

He pulled out the same bloodied knife he used to kill Kairi.

“And to think, we only planned to have her as a terrified witness. Looks like she lucked out of that.” He smirked, rolling the tip of his foot deeper in the boy’s abdomen that made him grunting in pain.

“My piece of advice, you should have just acted normal and let it happen. At least you wouldn’t have such a _painful death_.” They said, now gold eyes glaring down at Roxas.

“W-What are you!?” Roxas grunted glaring hatred at the person.

“Oh, curious much.” They smirked; they lifted their foot—then kicked him in the head before Roxas can try to act. The force was enough to daze Roxas a bit, fogging his vision slightly. When that cleared, he felt something sharp prod against his skin.

Blue eyes widened at the dark U.S army knife. One wrong move and that blade cuts his throat open. The person was crouching the bullet in his leg seemingly not affecting him at all.

What the… _fuck_…?

“Well, you were the little shit’s brother. So, I’ll give you a hint.” The said their voice growing a sickening growl.

“You saw me once. When you were younger.”

Roxas was confused. He could swear he would know a crazy psychopath like him if he meant him! How the hell is—the more he stared into those now gold eyes, the more _familiar_ they were becoming…

Those very pupils constricted so tightly that he would’ve missed them if he hadn’t stared at them for long.

Then… he remembers what he _once looked_ like.

* * *

_There was a picture._

_He remembers seeing it once… Sora drew a picture, of once of himself. Only…_

_…only with black hair and yellow eyes, holding a yellow stick the tip of it… red…_

_An eight-year-old Roxas turned the picture a lot to see it better. He turned back to Sora scrunching his large eyes. “Is this you?”_

_Sora who was eating cereal at the time stared at him once then shook his head._

_“Then who is it?” Roxas placed the picture on the table so he can eat his own food._

_Sora stared down, munching on the frosted flakes, he tilted his head curiously. “I dunno.”_

_Roxas gave his brother a weird look. “But you drew it.”_

_Sora shook his head. “I didn’t draw that.”_

* * *

  
“Y-You… you’re the one from the picture!” He stammers out, eyebrows narrowing against each other.  


* * *

_“Is that a new friend?” Their mother asked glancing at the picture._

_“No.” Sora answers with a shake of his head. “I just found this in my backpack._

_Their mother arched an eyebrow at the photo then back at Sora. “This was found in your backpack?”_

* * *

  
“So, you do remember me.” They said as fangs protruded out of his grin.  


* * *

_“You’re going to keep it?” Roxas asked sitting down on his bed._

_“Why not?” Sora said looking up from his DS._

_“But what if it’s someone else’s drawing?” Roxas mentioned._

_Sora paused for a moment. “Maybe, but until then I’ll keep it.”_

_Roxas laughed at his brother’s antics. “Okay, well what are you going to do with it? Are you going to give it a name?”_

_Sora didn’t answer at first._

* * *

“You’re **Vanitas**.” He stated with such venom.

“Well, Congratulations you little bastard. Way to go to finally remember.” The gold-eyed teen finally answers. “Too bad. It’s too fucken late.”

He felt his spine shiver slightly, if he had any doubts this was Sora they were thrown out of his mind.

Sora. Never. Cusses.

“Why? Why is it too late!” Roxas demands, leaning up ignoring the small cut the blade made on his neck. “Why are you doing all of this!?”

For a moment all expression drained from Vanitas’ face, the pupils dilate slightly. But then shrunk just as quickly, “oh geez, I have to explain this all over again don’t I.”

Roxas never stopped glaring.

“You and the rest of those idiots.”

Roxas blinked, eyes widening slightly. What?

“Dumbass.” Vanitas hissed, “it’s all of your fault. Why do you think we targeted against all of you?”

Roxas stared at Vanitas in confusion; their fault? Then his eyes and brows narrowed at each other. “How the fuck is our Fault!? What the hell did we do?!” 

“Don’t play dumb.” Vanitas hissed, leaning in forward as his blade pressed in a little more against that pale neck.

“All of you did something to the little shit.”

Sora.

He’s talking about Sora.

“What…” Roxas breathed, eyes losing their expressed hatred to stare at the teen above him.

“You never noticed. But then again, you never did. You always had more time and attention to spend with your friends then watch over your own little brother.” He started, “all those times he came home with bruises. Almost all of them made by Riku. Oh, and that one time that Sora desperately wanted to talk to Kairi. But she always had plans to hang out with her friends. Leading him to start never relying on others anymore. Oh, should I also mention Axel dating the one girl that Sora never even got the chance to express his feelings for?”

Roxas stared at him flabbergasted, eyes widening at the information.

Sora… did come back home with a bruise on his face.

Their mom was always working late hours, so she never really got to see it. Their… _dad_… never really cared.

And…

He…

Never… asked. Roxas had noticed the bruise. But, he never… asked how, or if he was okay. 

He never…

“That’s right.” Vanitas added as if he was reading Roxas’ mind. “You never bothered to care to watch out for your brother. You were like that red-haired bitch. Never giving the time of day for the one person who never asks. And when he suddenly does, both of you turn him away.”

“B-but he would’ve—!”

“Would’ve? Oh he tried. He tried for so long.” Suddenly his mouth arched into a sick grin. “But you know what, instead of being a good older brother you always ignored that little shit and slept over at Axel’s house or hung out with another friend.”

The fire was slowly becoming the lesser factor of danger when suddenly the person controlling Sora looked away for a moment. “Always leaving the little shit home alone. With your. Dad.”

It’s as if his entire body paralyzed at those words.

Their… dad…

Vanitas leered down at him with that inhuman grin. “So, you do remember?” 

He inched closer down to his face, that his cold cheek was pressing against his. “Then you clearly have no problem remembering how much of an asshole he really was.”

Roxas felt his spine trembling at those words.

“Well… up until his death that is.”

Memories of ambulances and cops parked in front of their home ruptured his mind.

And…

* * *

_It’s been 2 weeks since their dad’s funeral._

_Sora, hasn’t spoken much since the murder incident, not even after he physically recovered from the stab wound on his stomach._

_Whenever someone asks him what happen. He… he wouldn’t answer as he would begin to shut down and dissociate from reality… whatever happened to him, must have been too traumatic for him to remember._

_Child services tried to get involved, but none of them made any progress in helping the family at all. And least of all, to Sora._

_Days had passed… and passed, when one day Roxas found a newspaper. His eyes scanned the title of the article._

** _’37-year-old Father Beheaded in own home; son stabbed and in serious condition—’_ **

_That was all he could read before the paper fell from his hands._

* * *

Everything pieced together.

Everything pieced together!

“It was you.” He breathed eyes widening at the person above him. “You killed our father… you beheaded him…!” A silent horror running in his veins at the realization. “Y-you’re the Guillotine…!”

“Ding. Ding. Ding. We have a winner.” He mocked evilly leaning back. “You’d be surprised how few people can put two and two together. I mean come on, who would suspect a 15-year-old boy doing all that delicious mayhem.”

He cackled, “but then again it’s usually adults who are on the TV. Especially since the majority of my trophies were teens. Especially that one kid who owned little shit 20 bucks. What was his name again? Oh right. Hay—Hayber was it?”

Suddenly he regained control of his limbs, he moved them to strike. But Vanitas pulled off of him before he could. Just jumped back knife still in hand as he hunched over like a crazed animal. “Well, would you look at that, you had me talking and you still couldn’t strike me appropriately.” 

“Y-You killed our father! Kairi! All of our friends! How could YOU!”

“Oh geez that again.” Vanitas rolled his eyes.

“And here I thought Sora’s former crush was bad enough.”

A look of confusion spread on Roxas’ features. His former crush? Who was he talk—he paled.

“When Sora went to get the popcorn… he was…—Xion went—!”

“Oh yeah. That was me.” He smirked standing straighter his knife lifted up as if to examine it nonchalantly. “She put up quite a fight. But in the end, her neck is lot more fragile that it appears.” His eyelids closed halfway in amusement to the unbridled shock on the blonde’s face.

“Perhaps I should mention that I also was the one who set Axel and this house on fire.”

Nothing in the world would do anything to salve Roxas’ unbound fury. A roar escaped his throat as he charged at the other.

Vanitas smirked as he dodged with ease. Completely calm when Roxas spun around, ignoring the fact that the house was on fire and the danger that surrounded them. He went for the attack, disregarding that he didn’t have a weapon on him to fight back. Yet he didn’t sell that short because he was punching in all sorts of ways that Vanitas could only smirk at the attempts.

“Cute.” He commented dodging another one. "At least Axel had some experience behind him.”

The range in the older’s eyes showed Vanitas’ upcoming victory. He easily avoided another deck to the face. “Heck even Xion put up a fight compared to you.”

**“Shut Up!”** Roxas bellowed charging at him, but Vanitas avoided that one, just like the rest. It’s no good. He’s too fast, if they had trouble with the other killers, Vanitas was quicker and more reactive then the others.

And the worst part was, he wasn’t even trying!

Vanitas grinned at the situation, but that smirk turned into a straight line at the loud crash in the side. One of the support beams of the hall fell to the ground. Gold eyes darted as the mass that fell. Looks like time is over.

“Tch.” He grumbled and looked at Roxas running to him. “Oh well, would’ve love to see you struggle some more.” And finally, he exposed his knife better, Roxas ran right into that trap, barely stopping before the army knife can jab him. But didn’t save himself fast enough from the slash that cut right across his clavicle and up his cheek from the jawline. Narrowly missing his neck entirely.

Roxas shouted in pain, yet short lived when a knee rammed into his gut. He coughed out, irises and pupils shrinking to the size of puncture holes. Hunching over from the hit before a staggering pierced under his back shoulders.

He screamed pulling himself away as the knife haphazardly pulled out. The pain was astronomical, but he pulled through backing away from the killer. 

Yet that didn’t last long either when Vanitas charged at him, bloodied weapon aimed at him. He ducked down before the tip met his eye, or anything connected to him for that matter.

He rolled out of the way, furthering himself while semi-avoiding the flames. He tried to get up, but his legs were weak like jello. Vanitas smirked upon seeing the other’s internal struggle. He walked closer, the fire rippling around him, “look at you. Trying to get away from me like a wounded animal.” He inched closer, Roxas backed away further, realizing that he couldn’t anymore.

Boxed in, with the only exit being where Vanitas was walking towards him.

“W-What are you doing! If you do this, we’ll all die!” Roxas tried to plead, pushing away on the floor as much as he could.

“Oh, I already know.”

Not even the fire could warm the cold blood freezing in Roxas’ veins. 

“Unlike you and the rest of these spineless fools, I don’t _fear_ death.” He grinned flipping the knife over his knuckles. “Where do you think I came from?”

He took another imposing step. “How do you think I came into existence in that little shit’s mind?”

Roxas couldn’t move; gauging at the gold silts for Sora's eyes.

“You see… I came into existence when you beloved father. Tried to_ murder_ him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go


	13. The Final Hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone, we finally reached the end of the story
> 
> Be prepared, this chapter is a monster like the rest of this sick fic.

* * *

Roxas felt like he couldn’t breathe.

And the fire sucking up all the oxygen had nothing to do with it.

“M-murder him…”

Their dad. Their own blood? Tried to **_Murder_** Sora?!

“I-I didn’t…”

“Of course you didn’t, idiot. What makes you think that you would have. After all you had no problem leaving him behind, because your friends just happen to have that new video games that their rich parents bought them.” Vanitas started turning the army knife a bit to see it then pointing it at Roxas. “While you partied it up, poor, poor Sora was left alone with his asshole of a father. While his bitch of a mother worked it up.”

Roxas could never, in a million years respond back to that.

His own brother… his own father… all of this… and… and…

Vanitas leered closer, crouching down so that he was within level of the quivering blonde. “So now you see, every single one of you did something to hurt the little shit. And none of you did anything to help or stop his spiral to destruction.”

“I… I…”

What was there to say?

He’s sorry?

He’s sorry that he wasn’t a good older brother. Say sorry for his friend’s behalf now that they’re gone? That he should have been there for him?

“You get it? Sora no longer needs a neglectful ignorant brother in his life. Nor his fake friends that kept feeding him lies.” The knife was within reach of his neck, and Roxas did nothing to push himself of it away.

“You’re the last one.” The tip of the knife was ready to stab his throat—

But a hoarse scream interrupted the intention. Vanitas immediately spun his head around, watching a mixture of emotions when he saw the door get pried open to see a marked-up Naminé run out. Her arms covered in multiple scratches and lacerations, most likely from Marly’s scythes. But she somehow managed to escape death accounted for all the cuts on her body.

She burst out of the master bedroom, face marked with the fear of death. Marly was clearly on her tail, but the door slamming on his face had stopped him. Everyone heard the cracking thud followed by a muffled grunt on the other side of the door.

Vanitas scowled getting up on his feet, dagger ahead with him. “Why you no good bitch.”

Naminé spun around, holding what looked to be a severely bent golf putter. Maybe that’s what she used to defend herself with. Her eyes wide when she saw Sora—no. The other person in his mind get up, having nearly slit Roxas’ throat like he did with her sister.

Something within her flared at the memory, her eyes turned into slits of anger and without anyone expecting it. She screamed and charged at Vanitas head on.

Vanitas himself didn’t even account at her sudden bold move. Other than she ran up to him and swung the putter at him. Surprised or not, he avoided the hit very well, but he forgotten that… there’s two people at this.

He completely didn’t expect for the petrified Roxas getting back into action. As his feet were completely swept from under him. He shouted out with a yelp falling forward that gave the two blondes the moment of escape.

Naminé rapidly grabbed Roxas’ hand half dragging him out of the flame-littered hallway. The fires were too large to avoid entirely, so speed was their last option. And the lack of oxygen and smoke in the air made it harder to react and get out. But they mustered through the last of their energy. Though adrenaline didn’t seem to be a shortage, so they used that to best of their escape.

The kitchen and living room were no longer an option, leaving them.

“Over here!” Naminé guided pulling her boyfriend with her on the fire covered steps. They jumped over them as best as they could, vaguely hearing the curses following after them. Only they appeared to be coming from Vanitas alone.

Nami made sure of that this time.

They reached the second floor, just as bad as the lower level but more manageable. Only harder to see from the amount of smoke that filtered up there. They were forced to hold their breath, eyes barely looking at what’s ahead of them. But Naminé held her ground better guiding the two of them as best as possible. She pulled him, using the fire as a way to get across without burning.

Vanitas’ footsteps were within the second floor, Roxas looked over, but the smoke made it difficult to see when his wrist was pulled even harsher.

With the lack of communication, he had no idea where they were headed, but all he could do is trust that Nami knew what she’s doing.

And finally, they reached a door, she let go of Roxas’ hand and gripped the knob. The sound of something sizzling and a pain filled grunt escaped her vocals. The sweat rolling down her face evaporated from the sheer head of the fire. But with forced shout she busted the door open.

Her room.

Her room was starting to gain the last licks of flames. Her bed was caught and so was her desk and computer. She winced letting go of the knob, assessing the dark and red skin of her palm. 

She gripped her pale fingers together and raced to the one section of the house that seemed the best thing that happened to them this horrific day.

A window.

For the love of destiny! A Fucken WINDOW!

Roxas could barely contain his long needed relief running besides his girlfriend to see it, he tried to pry it open. But it wouldn’t budge from the lock. He tried to open it, but it wouldn’t budge open.

“MOVE!” She screamed.

He turned around, shocked when she had dropped her dad’s putter and grabbed her computer’s metal case.

He nearly fell from moving to the side when she ran and threw the large rectangular form of tech out of the window. It crashed and broke the glass the metal rammed into.

There was a loud somewhat distant crash of the case breaking upon impact on the ground below. It was rash, but ultimately giving them the exit.

“We’ll have to jump” She said hands pressed against the edge of the broken windowsill.

“But the fall is really high!” Roxas protest.

She faced him sharply, her eyes narrowing. “It’s either jump and break something. Or stay here and burn to death!”

Neither option sounded the least amount pleasant. But he knew there was no better choice out of this.

So he made his choice.

“You first.”

Naminé nodded climbing into the broken window, forcefully ignoring the pain that dug into her palm and calves from the glass. She stuck her foot outside, the fire thankfully hasn’t reached this part out of the outside. But time was still not their friend and she was ready to take the leap—

But the shout of her boyfriend stopped her from doing so. 

“Ready to leave? And here I thought were the invited guests.” Vanitas sneered running into the room.

Roxas glared intently then ran towards the gold-eyed teen. He crashed into the other boy and slamming him into the ground.

They tossled and rolled on the carpet, but leading to Roxas landing on top of the other. He looked over his shoulder pushing Vanitas down.

“GO!” He shouted to his girlfriend. But she wouldn’t move, her eyes large enough as it is.

“Go Get Hel—MAHPH!” A hand covered his face pushing him back.

“Oh Do Stay!” Vanitas grinned, pushing Roxas’s head further then ramming a knee to his side.

Roxas coughed out from the intensity, but he gripped his hands harder around the other’s wrists. Pulling the one off of his face and the other that held the dark bloodied knife.

“Don’t just stand there! Get out of here! GAH!” A kick, where the sun doesn’t shine had Roxas crying out in blistering pain, where Vanitas managed to free his arm had him decking him in the face. It knocked the blonde over, his hands gripping his now sensitive crotch.

“You always did say you didn’t want to have kids.” The shorter said before kicking him in the chest. Roxas wheezed curling up from it.

Then Vanitas turned over to Naminé who decided to get out of the window and back into the fire. She charged and wacked him, but again he got off of Roxas and away from the two. He watched in bemusement as she grabbed the near broken putter and reach her boyfriend’s side.

“And to think, you were supposed to be the scared witness.” He said his grin growing like the fires in her room.

“Well, might as well get rid of all the evidence.” He said raising his own weapon.

The girl never saw it coming when he darted forward. Too fast for her own poor reflexes when suddenly he was in front of her. Time looked to slow in that exact moment when the knife struck out. She tried to move her father’s putter to block or retaliate but it was too slow when he aimed for her heart.

But that missed entirely when a kick to the side of his knee made him miss entirely. Mixing another cut into her arm that her screaming.

The grip on the handle was too tight for him to let go as he pulled the blade out of her arm. She collapsed against her semi-burning bed, arm bleeding profoundly staining her clothes and mixing with the rest of the bleeding cuts for that matter.

Vanitas repositioned himself glaring at the supposed older brother who rose up despite the crotch kick.

“Ah, now I see.” He stated watching as Roxas got up, now it was his turn to protect his lover. “Love. What a disgusting and unrealistic ideal.”

“You wouldn’t know the half of it!” Roxas roared, eyes narrowing at him.

“Oh trust me. I do. Love is pointless as clearly demonstrated here.” He stated face crinkling with insanity. “Because as far as I’m aware you don’t know what to do with it.” 

“How Would You Understand!” Naminé screeched, eyes also narrowing. “You have no heart!”

“Defensive.” Vanitas tutted, “clearing you’re acting like this because your sister is dead. Are you not.”

Her answer was a disgusted glare.

Vanitas shrugged, even taking a step back, “resilient, I’ll give you that. But to see you in this position makes no difference to me. I can stay here and we can all die.”

“That’s not going to happen.”

The gold eyed teen turned to Roxas. “Oh?”

“As if you’re one to talk. You intentionally left your brother to face the ends with his father the second that red head freak picked you up. Despite Sora telling you not to leave him alone.”

He smirked when Roxas lowered his head, long gold bangs covering his eyes.

“As far as I’m aware, you’re the reason why this whole thing started. Because now that I see it, you don’t understand love at all.” Vanitas taunted, “after all. Love is a pointless illusion that has no real bounds and intent.”

“You're wrong.”

Honestly this is much more amusing to Vanitas than he thought. “Am I now?”

Roxas didn’t lift his head.

“Or are you just trying to tell yourself that lie. Because you don’t—”

His threat came to an ultimate stop at the sounds of alarms and sirens blared into the existence. Making all the endangered occupants look around. The enclosed space didn’t allow to see the outside, but the defining sounds still made that information difference. 

Vanitas turned to the two, anger fueling inside when he saw the girl smiling at him. Looks like the fire department got their shit together and came to check on the burning house.

Typical.

The sounds got louder that has him turning to the shattered window. But that single decision costed him the upper hand; there's no way Vanitas could have predicted what came next, because the only warning he got was Roxas lifting his eye and jumping onto his feet. Just before he shoved his girlfriend to the side. Taking her only weapon and charging head on against him.

Vanitas had no time to react when the putter crashed against his shoulder. The attack actually had him crying out, along with the next crash hitting his head. Instinctively his eyes shut for a split-second blinding him, only for Roxas to crash his entire body weight against him.

His head crashed into the edge of the second desk, still not being touched by the fire that had him seeing stars for a few ticks of time. 

Roxas grunted, lifting his fist and punching Vanitas in the mouth, wincing when he saw the blood dribble at the corner of his brother’s lips. But he shut that worry to the side and punched again this time in the temple.

And another on the nose.

“R-Run! GET HELP!” He commanded Naminé she nodded clearly seeing the grace in their favor. And rapidly got up to the window, but the second she touched the cracked end, something smacked her in the head that had her falling to her side.

Blue eyes dilated to see Vanitas somehow grabbing a hold of the desk lamp nearby, that now lays besides his girlfriend. She hissed touching her temple, head splitting from the hit and wound reopening from before.

Roxas growled and went for another punch, but it intercepted a rough palm. Vanitas twisted it that had Roxas crying out, giving Vanitas that opportunity to jab his other hand into Roxas’ neck. Striking the jugular dead on and making Roxas see white behind his eyes.

A spare moment to push the older twin off and push him to the floor. Hands clamping around the neck again. Roxas’ rapidly reacted trying to pry his brother’s hands off of him.

But Vanitas wasn’t letting go, his bloodied grin growing along with his grip.

Roxas tried digging his nails into the flesh of his wrist, but the other seemed immune to the pain and had only tightened his strangling hold.

But just as he thought he was winning something jumped onto his back. Catching him completely off guard when he saw strands of blonde hair brushing against his cheek.

“Why you—” He let go of Roxas who turned to his side to cough and hold his raw neck.

Nami struggled wrapping her arms around Sora’s neck pulling him back. Her feet firmly planted on the carpet of her room bringing him back. He lost the ability to breath for a split second, but a pocketknife under Sora’s bracelet slid out and stabbed the girl in the hand.

She yowled, drawing her arms back, staring in horror at the back of her hand.

Vanitas drew another knife from his pocket. “I swear you’ve been more trouble than what your worth.”

He stalked closer to her, cornering her against the remains of the bed. She looked back and forth at the burning furniture and to Vanitas.

“I-I wouldn’t do that!” She shouted as best as she could.

“And why’s that.” He mocked flicking the knife in her direction.

“The fire department and cops are here! You think you won’t be discovered!?”

For a split moment Vanitas didn’t move. Eyes staring down at hers, Nami smiled softly. Then broke entirely when Vanitas returned his malicious expression.

“You really think I give a fuck?” He declared hunching slightly, the knife ready to stab her out of existence. “News flash. I don’t.”

And finally he thrusts the blade down on her heart.

However, the sudden hands on his ankles stops him in that exact moment. He glares down at the annoying brother.

“You inconvenient little shits! Give up and Die ALREADY!” He lifts his leg but Roxas wouldn’t let go.

Naminé jumped forward, unsheathing the small blade embedded in her hand and rammed it in shoulder. A cry in Sora’s voice was his response, tripping at Roxas’ hold he fell right on top of him. But the blonde forcefully slid from under him, Vanitas pulled himself forward, but didn’t make it far when both blondes cornered him to the wall.

“Fuck you!” He hissed pressing his hand on the wall.

“It’s over Vanitas.” Roxas declared standing taller. “Let Sora go and leave.”

But the grin didn’t leave him at all, “if you think I’m just going to disappear you’re fucken crazier than me!” He started to laugh maniacally, “do you honestly think that beating me, I’m just going to sit down in the little shit’s mind and never come out!”

Roxas glared him down. <strike></strike>

“I’m not some kind of figment of imagination that serves the purpose of some fucked up movie. I’m as real as your own mind.” 

“Whatever it may be, you’re not getting away from it.” Naminé stated coldly, her eyes narrowing into slits.

The other personality chuckled horrifically. “I already know.” He looked back at Roxas. “I just don’t care.”

He jumped up, the two teens couldn’t react fast enough or move to defend themselves when suddenly Vanitas acted like a creature himself. His limbs became too fluid, too inhuman when he jumped right onto Naminé. She screamed but lost it when he grabbed her hair and slammed her head against the floor.

Roxas wouldn’t allow it when he moved to get him off of her, but the slippery teen got off of her and jumped onto the bed. Shocking him when the flames didn’t bother him no longer.

The shock alone wouldn’t let Roxas move out of the way when Vanitas leaped at him. Crashing him to the floor with a thickening thud. Roxas looked up to the other’s face. Darken with malice, and pupils too constricted to be seen in the dark.

Utter complete madness.

Vanitas grabbed his jaw and brought it up, glaring at each other’s blue orbs for a moment then slamming it down on the floor. Roxas grunted but did nothing more when he brought it up again and rammed it to the ground until he was sure that his hearing was damaged along with his eyesight.

Upon the fifth hit Roxas was seeing stars and couldn’t comprehend anything anymore. As fear dominated what was left of him when he could barely make out the gold of those insane orbs.

Vanitas on the other hand continued to laugh, eventually slowing his violent actions to stare down at his prey. Completely and utterly helpless under him.

“Looks like… you… are… _done_.” He hissed barely containing the blistering glee of his kill under him.

For a second he looked over to see, Nami completely unconscious as he remained, the last one to survive. The last… one… he was alone.

But… Sora has always been alone.

The first victim.

The first to go through this and never… had _any _help…

The one who truly been alone…

He blinked tearily at the rabid person above him. Watching him ready tocommit his kill.

He reached up, fingers at first grazing before finally setting his palm against the cold cheek.

_“I’m… sorry…”_ He whispered, the tears running at the corner of his eyes.

Vanitas stared at him, his own eyes narrowing at his prey.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t be there for you.” He whispered brokenly. “I’m sorry I left you alone. I’m sorry… for not being a brother when… I should have…”

Those same constricted gold pupils widened, eyelids dilating, staring down at the helpless teen beneath him.

Helpless…

Roxas closed his eyes, but his fingers tightened, if this what Sora wanted for everything that he went through.

Then so be it. He will accept it.

He waited for that final strike.

And waited.

And… waited…

But…

Part of him was screaming to fight, but the voice telling him not to move spoke the loudest.

However, the strike never came. And for a moment he wondered if Vanitas was searching for an option to kill him more horrendously as the fire burned around them.

But…

Another voice told him to open his eyes. He didn’t listen to it, but then… he felt something drip on his face.

Water?

In a fire…? How could—the voice inside of him screamed louder, overpowering the rest and finally he caved.

The second his eyelids opened the sight above him could never describe itself in mere words.

He could only stare in shock when he saw those crazed gold eyes look more greener than ever. Thick tears rolling down his cheeks as Vanitas’ jaw tightened, the whites of his teeth looking less sharp and contorted into emotion. Pupils dilated instead of shrunken; those eyes shifted constantly to green and back into pale yellow.

“I… I…” The person spoke, and for a second Roxas couldn’t move, watching in a plethora of emotions as the person internally struggled with himself.

**“You will. You will!” **

“No… NO…!”

The voices sounded different, and when Roxas even could comprehend the person jumped off of Roxas. Falling to his side, the knife falling out of his hand for both of them to cover his ears. The green eyes shut tightly, shaking his head on the stained carpet.

**“Kill! Kill Them!”** One voice spoke.

“Stop! Stop IT!” Another screamed.

And it finally hit Roxas. Staring at the being as both Sora and Vanitas struggled for power.

“I Won’t do it! I Won’t Let You!”

Then the being cried out in pain, a mixture of the greatest agony Roxas could ever imagine hearing and seeing.

His entire world cracking to his see his younger brother struggle within himself.

**“DO IT!”** Vanitas screamed.

Sora cried, the tears running down like rivers getting onto his knees and shaking his head madly.

“L-Leave! Leave Them ALONE!”

“Sora!” Roxas shouted, but the struggling boy couldn’t listen to him when he gained control of his legs again and raced to the other end of the hall. Ramming the crown of his head against the wall. Hitting it on repeat until Roxas was certain he saw both flesh and blood sticking to the wall.

And finally, Roxas wouldn’t have it anymore.

He got up, ignoring his own pains to reach for his brother. Hands wrapping themselves around him. The duo being in the single body struggled, pushing himself to the last of his energy to pull himself away from Roxas.

But the boy refused, he wasn’t letting go. He wasn’t letting his brother suffer anymore of this alone!

Never again!

Never… a-again…

Then. Sora stilled.

Roxas held him tighter, pressing his chin against the crown of Sora’s head. Feeling the spikes tingle against his bruised skin.

“It’s okay… it’s okay…”

“It… can’t never…” The boy in his arms whimpered and hiccuped, “be… okay… Roxy…”

Roxas shook his head, never letting go of his brother. “We can make it work. I promise…”

“And what if it… doesn’t work…” The broken tone his voice made Roxas want to sob with him.

“W-We’ll find a way… I promise…”

**“Do you?” **

“We can…”

He felt Sora move, it was softer and not destructive, he was turning and Roxas allowed that. Roxas stared into those eyes, currently green with confusion of who he is. Tears ran down his eyes as he glanced at his older brother.

“But after everything… after… everyone…”

The part of him of knowing what happened to everyone would forever be etched in his mind. But… he couldn’t let Sora go through this burden alone.

Never again…

“I won’t let them take you Sora. I won’t.”

“But they will…”

“I won’t let them.”

Sora lowered his head, eyes shadowed by the spikes of his hair. “What… can you do against the authorities…”

“Something… I promise…”

**“Do you?”**

He hugged Sora again, bringing him closer to same heartbeat… the same… the…

For a moment Roxas didn’t move as the breathing became erratic as—Sora didn’t move, as he remained as still as statue.

But Roxas pulled away, feeling something draw closely to his back.

Sora inched his head closer to his ear. The whisper dead faint, “I’m sorry.”

“S-Sora wha—”

But the younger pulled away and before he knew it the thing on his back moved. Roxas had a moment to see the greens of his eyes turn gold.

The blade had dug into his rib—but another hand punched him in the clavicle. The strength was greater than he’s ever felt in his entire life. And that’s all he could comprehend when he fell to the ground. The blade hadn’t gone any deeper in his rib as it cut cleanly across under his armpit and over his serratus muscle and forward.

Nowhere near deadly to kill him. But the blade met it’s mark still.

Roxas landed harshly to the ground to then meet the sight of the blade digging into Sora’s chest. Pushing completely into the hilt.

Golden eyes widened with his mouth, it’s as if time slowed in that exact moment when the blood gushed out of his lips.

**“W-What were you THINKING!?”** Vanitas bellowed, barely able to speak when the blade pierced their heart.

“You… killed my friends… you killed many people… my father… but… I will never… EVER… let you kill my brother…!” Sora staggered barely able to breath with the blood and pierced lung. Eyes returning back to the green that showed his superior control.

**“Y-you Killed Us! Both!”** Vanitas rasped barely holding on.

“Y-Yes…” Sora breathed, his knees buckling from under him. “Because… you will never… kill anyone… else a-aga—” The green eyes rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed.

And would have fallen face first had Roxas not got him first. Grabbing onto the boy.

“S-Sora!” He cried, tears never stopping to reach for his pale brother. He wasn’t responding, his breathing at the barest of sounds.

“No. No. No. No. No!” Roxas shouted, moving looking around for anything.

“Please…! No… Please… bro—_Sora_…!” He whimpered holding onto his beloved baby brother.

The blood soaked his clothes, and he care little to no shit at it. Holding his brother as close he could…

“R-Roxas…”

The faintest of whispers, but the loudest of drums to Roxas. He stared down at his dying brother, full attention to him.

“I-I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay… it’s okay…” Roxas soothed, bringing his brother’s head up. “You weren’t the one who did it.”

“But… Xion… Axel… Kairi…” He coughed, more blood sputtered out.

“Shh… save your strength.” Roxas said caressing his face and brushing his hair back.

“I did… so many horrible things…”

“It’s wasn’t your fault.” He tried to say lips quivering.

But Sora ignored it. Looking anywhere but his older brother, “but he… I… I knew what he was doing… and… I did nothing to stop him… I was…”

“You couldn’t control him Sora.” Roxas interrupted. “You couldn’t have known he was going to do all of that!”

Sora didn’t respond. He looked away, his eyes turning more and more bluer than ever before.

“I hurt all of you…” For a split second he looked over to see Naminé who looked to be stirring from her previous unconscious state. <strike></strike>

“Sora it wasn’t you!” Roxas shouted, grabbing his brother’s face to have him stare directly at his now matching eyes. “That was Vanitas! He did everything! He and that cursed Organization.”

Tears rolled down Sora’s face.

“It wasn’t you…” He whimpered closing his eyelids. “It wasn’t…”

And suddenly a faintly wet but warm hand touched his face, having Roxas stare down at his younger brother.

“If I could ever reap for what I caused all of my friends… then I will accept it…”

“Sora. No! You won’t! You Won’t Die I Won’t LET You!”

But the peaceful weak smile on his face stated otherwise. “I’m sorry…”

He closed his eyes, tears mixing with the fragment of blood on his now pale face. “I love you… and tell mom… I love her too…”

Time felt like it slowed when Sora’s hand fell from his face, sliding off, only for Roxas to grab it and grip it tightly in his palm and fingers.

“No! Sora! **PLEASE!**”

But the boy’s head rolled to the side, the smile never fading from his lips as the color in his skin paled to nothing and finally dilated blue eyes closed peacefully.

Peaceful… at last…

Everything around Roxas died when his brother did. The sounds and the fire around him became muffled. Not even the door crashing open to reveal two firemen covered head to toe in their gear.

It felt like forever when they helped them out of the room. Hefting Naminé’s wakening form and Roxas as they took the remaining people and bodies outside.

The freshness of the air was nothing to Roxas when he sat at the back of an ambulance. A brown-haired woman with the sweetest green eyes tended to both Naminé and Roxas.

And yet… nothing felt like it would heal.

Blankets covered their shoulders as their wounds were treated carefully. They didn’t leave with the immediate ambulance due to their request. As Nami could only watch in sorrow as the house she grew up in… with her… sister… burned away from existence.

Firefighters and ER workers combined their efforts to drag out the bodies they could from the fire.

The bodies of their friends. Dragged away in stretchers covered in white sheets.

In a sorta sick kind of way, Roxas got a feeling of deja vu. Only… this time… and yet… felt nothing.

He felt nothing…

He hadn’t… felt anything.

His mother’s concern and worry was nothing to him.

The constant support of his other friends were meaningless.

And his girlfriend… could they even been considered anything anymore? Her support is as emotionless and stale as it could ever be. <strike></strike>

When the funeral came…

He hadn’t cried.

He hadn’t moved, and no one in his family could ever say anything to bring him to say or react.

Many people came, as it came to the conclusion of both Naminé and the families who were close to create the large funeral for everyone…

And yet… nothing would change what transpired that fateful day.

One by one… the people attending the funeral gave their respects before leaving.

As the numbers dwindled from sight, only Roxas and Naminé remained. Staring at row of tombstones of their loved ones remained eternally etched in the ground. Forever will they be remembered in their current ages.

Years will go and their loved ones will heal and love them for the people they were.

Not for who they _are_.

Roxas hadn’t moved from Sora’s grave, eyes watching the carved name and photo attached to the large slab of stone.

None of this felt real.

That’s what he kept telling himself.

The only thing that continued to tether himself to reality and even then, it didn’t seem to work. <strike></strike>

The warmth of Naminé felt as cold as frigid ice. Her hands gently wrapped her fingers around his. He didn’t squeeze back.

“This wasn’t your fault.” She whispered beside him.

No answer.

Naminé silently breathed, turning her head so that she could see the slightly bandaged but healing face of her boyfriend… or… rather are they even a couple anymore?

She knows the question has been asked before, but neither had bothered to confirm it yet.

“Roxas…” Her fingers tightened against the back of his hand, turning so she was facing him. But like before he wasn’t responsive as his nearly dead eyes stayed glued to the tombstone.

“You know Sora wouldn’t want you doing this to yourself.”

“And what do you know.”

The first response was bitter as she expected. But she didn’t think he would respond right away.

“I know that Sora wouldn’t want you living this way. Isolating yourself from everyone. Not feeding or allowing yourself to be—”

He faced her sharply, his eyes bearing such hate that had her reeling back. Her hand slipping from his palm just as quick. 

She exhaled gently, calming herself. “Roxas please… don’t do this to yourself.” 

“Do what? Just ignore all that this happened and try to live a life that is clearly a lie.”

Naminé furrowed her brows slightly. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Then what.” He snapped looking away from her. “Since you clearly don’t see that, Naminé.” His voice held so much venom.

“You think you’re the only one who is suffering!?” She shouted, eyes glistening, he faced her to see the harden, but sorrowful countenance. “You think it doesn’t hurt me that our friends, my own sister. My TWIN! Had also died that day!”

“But yours didn’t kill herself!” Those words had no chance of stopping themselves. Roxas’ eyes widen when he realized what he said. And the way how Naminé stared at him, her face morphing into shock then into a hated glare that could never be healed.

“Then perhaps I will never understand.” She said just as bitterly before turning around sharply leaving the gravesite. 

“Naminé. Wait—!”

But she didn’t, instead walked away briskly, her footsteps forceful with full intention of separating herself as much distance as possible from her ex. 

Roxas stopped in place, contemplating the idea if he should go after Naminé. But what would he do? What would he say?

He’s sorry? What he said to her was—

The sound of Naminé screaming gutted his attention from his thoughts when he saw a person stand before her. Not much taller than her and wearing the dark leather cloak.

The leather… cloak…

A course of emotion throttled inside of the blonde male.

Fear. Disbelief. Anxiety.

But none took up the majority inside of him like anger did. And his body acted on its own before he could comprehend it. He was by Naminé’s side whether she would protest or not. She didn’t.

The cloaked being before them didn’t react, lifting their head at the duo. Their hidden gaze glancing at Roxas then to Naminé. The girl reacted a split second when the person struck.

Or rather, more like jumped. Neither of the two had the chance to retaliate or move when the being landed on the girl. She screamed landing on the ground when fingers wrapped around her throat. She tried to scream and tried to attack but the person negated that, their thumbs pressing into her larynx suffocating her.

“Get off of Her!” Roxas screamed wrapping his arm around the person’s neck to pull them back. But to his utter shock the person didn’t so much budge.

His eyes widen for a split moment then tugged harder and again the person didn’t move. Roxas then let go of the being and tried elbowing him in the ribs, then the face.

But… no reaction.

_What the fuck!?_

His hands wrapped around the person's wrists even, looking vaguely at the hood that concealed the person’s head. He turned to Naminé who was trying to pry the person’s hands off of her but faired no luck either. Her face turning red from the improper blood flow.

Her cheeks growing darker as well from the lack of oxygen in her lungs. 

Roxas wasn’t going to let her die! He wasn’t! Not anyone! Not anymore!

“Let Her Go You Motherfucker! GAH!”

Something immediately scratched his face, eyes widening when he saw Nami’s gaze direct to him. The look of fear gathering in her reddening eyes when he noticed the person choking her directed themselves to him.

“It was over before you even started.”

That… _voice…_

No.

No… that can’t be…!

It—can’t!

He could only stare in a plethora of shock when the hooded head faced him entirely. Neck twisted so grave that there’s no way the person is alive. But it didn’t stop… him.

Roxas staggered back, eyes wider than ever before when the face under the shadow became clearer.

Lightly tanned skin, a mark of scars and… gold eyes.

“H-How…!?” Roxas cried, taking another step back away from the two bodies. His hands pressing against something cold.

“Did you really think you can get rid of me.” Vanitas said leering at him.

“B-but… you’re dead!” He flipped his vision to the gravestone, as if to confirm his declaration to see Sora’s name carved onto the stone.

Vanitas looked over where Roxas was looking at, the gold eyes glowing under his hood. “Mere illusion.”

Roxas stepped back, realizing that he was damming Naminé… he turned to his former girlfriend. Only to see her no longer where Vanitas crouched.

“Wh-what…?”

Then he felt the scratching on his face again. This time a lot harsher and desperate in attempt to blind him. He felt something smooth under his hands, his mind reeling when he looked down to see… to see… her in his death grip.

Roxas paled and staggered in horror when he saw it was him. Strangling Naminé in his own proper hands.

“NO!” He screamed trying to release his grip on her, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t let go. He only tightened his grip further, pressing his thumb against her larynx to kill.

_  
To Kill._

_ To Kill._

_ To Kill._

  
Vanitas walked over, inching closer to the two as if a proud parent would do to their achieving child.

_To Kill._

“That’s it…” He whispered coming near the blonde. “Do it.” 

Roxas shut his eyes in attempt to not see Naminé no longer struggling.  
  


_To Kill._

_ To Kill._

_ To Kill._

_ To Kill! _

  
Naminé tried to pull his hands off… but she… coul—

Roxas screamed shaking his head, no! NO! NO!

To Kill.

**“Kill Her.” **

Then he… felt something impact him in the face. And he screamed.

_  
He screamed._

_ He screamed._

_ He screamed._

  
He was strapped down, arms tied against his own body that had him screaming in agony. 

His eyes were a blur as he tried to find Naminé.

He needed to see her! He needs to See Sora! He needs to see—!!

He wailed to the heavens. As all he could see was a pure white room with thick cushions. Surrounding him, matching perfectly with his jacket.

Why can’t he see his arms!?

WHERE ARE HIS ARMS!?

His kicked his bare heels meeting something soft like a mattress?

He saw only white.  
  


_He Screamed_

_ He Screamed_

_ He Screamed._

...

“How long has it been?” A new voice asked gently.

“You mean when he attacked his former girlfriend? Or the house fire?”

The nurse looked a little perturbed by this. “Does it really matter what? I’m talking about when he was admitted here.”

The doctor finished writing on his board, watching Roxas scream and dangerously shake on the bed. “About two weeks.”

The nurse beside him looked pained at his words, staring at their patient have another one of his fits. “The fire must have caused traumatic damage to his cerebral cortex. It wouldn’t be too far off if he gotten damaged to his frontal lobe as well.” She turned to the doctor. “Most Schizophrenia patients suffer change in that portion of the brain.”

“Perhaps, but we must observe longer to be certain before making any conclusions and diagnosing him.”

“You plan to observe him longer?” She asked softly.

He didn’t say anything as he turned away to walk his way out of the two-way glass. Hearing the faint screaming of the young teen still trying to break free of his straitjacket.

The nurse could only watch in a mixture of emotions before turning to the young patient again. She’s taken this job many years back, she’s seen many patients (typically adults) in the past. Specifically those who suffer a traumatic experience in their life. But to see… such a young child be stuck in this place… 

She…

She looked away, as their patient, Roxas Hikari was it? Continued to scream into the secluded room. And then silently, but promptly followed the doctor. But her mind wouldn’t leave her be at his actions. The way how he would violently have his fit and scream.

What the hell happened to him in that fire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything.   
That's what happened, you ignorant little nurse. 
> 
> So we finally reached the conclusion, now I want to clarify a couple of things in case some of you might be a little confused about the ending. 
> 
> Roxas didn’t kill Naminé. Yes, he did attack her and tried to strangle her. But she was saved by another person before Roxas could snap her neck. 
> 
> Roxas essentially went insane from the mixture of losing his brother, guilt and PTSD. He does experience a minor case of schizophrenia as well as paranoia. And was sent to the asylum and since then he and Naminé haven’t spoken since. 
> 
> Now I’m not an expert in the field, (or do I consider myself one) so if anyone can clarify what Roxas might be experiencing please tell me so I can correct it. (Or maybe if I can find my psychology notes somewhere, I might be able to correct it to the proper terms).
> 
> Well beyond that, I think that’s pretty much it. I might consider writing a sequel, but that’s more or less up for debate and interest if anyone wants me to continue the series. (Also, I do want to mention if I do write said sequel it will not be horror but more action pack. I have the idea set down on what I want to do. But again, it’s up to you guys).
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it, I love all these characters, so for me to write them in this kind of context, I’m not know what the heck my brain was trying to do. But alas here it is.

**Author's Note:**

> And of course we have our typical "horror flick cliches", and to be honest they're really hard to avoid no matter how much I try to write this (even though this is more of a thriller than a horror fic)


End file.
